Akatsuki A gangsters fairytale
by Dark Kisuna
Summary: Akatsuki-eine Organisation die im Untergrund arbeitet.Mittendrin,Sasori. Er würde ein ganz gewöhnliches Verbrecherleben führen,wäre da nicht sein notgeiler Partner Deidara. DeiSaso,SasoDei ? , AU ... Shonen-Ai Warnung.Gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe!
1. Waffenarsenal

Akatsuki - A Gangsters Fairytale

+Kapitel+1+Kapitel+1+Kapitel+1+Kapitel+1+Kapitel+1+Kapitel+1

Sasori POV :

Ich saß gelangweilt im Transporter und beobachtete die Bäume die an uns vorbeirauschten. Es war dunkel, doch der Mond schien sehr hell und hüllte das sonst so öde, graue Industriegebiet in einen mystischen dunklen Glanz. Meinen Kopf stützte ich auf meinen Handballen. Die dröhnende Sirene war nicht leicht auszublenden gewesen, aber dank Kakuzu´s hervorragendem Fahrstil waren wir nur noch ein paar Straßen vom Hauptquartier entfernt. Hinter mir hörte ich ein leises rascheln und dem folgend ein leises, zufriedenes Stöhnen. Ein genervtes Augenverdrehen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. „Katsu.", flüsterte der Blonde, der hinter meinem Sitz saß und in der Ferne hörte und sah man ein Gebäude explodieren.

Mit geschlossenen Augen und einem langen, aber leise gehaltenem Seufzer stellte ich mir Deidara´s Gesicht vor. Ein breites, dreckiges Grinsen, weit aufgerissene Augen die seine Geisteskrankheit perfekt nach außen trugen.

Das war er für mich. Ein Geisteskranker, wie alle in der Organisation...

Akatsuki, so nannten wir uns. Eine kleine Gruppe, voller Krimineller. Einsame Seelen, die sich nach Vollkommenheit sehnten. Einem Ziel, welches ihnen durch unseren Anführer gegeben wurde. Pein. Er war ein mächtiger junger Mann, den man nur selten zu Gesicht bekam. Sein gesamtes Auftreten verlieh ihm eine Autorität, die niemand von uns zu untergraben suchte. Orange-rotes, stacheliges Haar und ein Gesicht voller Piercings.

Seine Augen spiegelten nur einen Teil des Wahnsinns wieder, welches er gesehen und größtenteils auch selbst verursacht hatte. Ein leuchtendes Grau, mit dem er es immer wieder vermochte, uns alle in den Bann zu ziehen.

Allerdings war er nicht alleine. Konan, seine rechte Hand war seine Partnerin. Sowohl im geschäftlichen, als auch im privatem Sinne. Bei uns gab es keine Trennung.

Wir alle hatten uns voll und ganz Akatsuki gewidmet. Es war... unser Job und doch zugleich unser Leben. Hatte man sich entschlossen ein Akatsuki zu sein, würde man für immer einer bleiben.

Jeder hatte seine Entscheidung gefällt und über die Jahre, die diese Organisation bereits bestand, hatten sich Beziehungen gebildet. Wir waren mittlerweile eine Familie.

Eine kriminelle Familie die ihresgleichen suchte.

Die anderen Mitglieder hatten ihre Gründe, wieso sie Akatsuki beigetreten waren.

Genauso wie ich.

Kakuzu, der mittlerweile auf das Containergelände gefahren war, lebte für das Geld. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich deswegen Akatsuki angeschlossen.

Wir fuhren bis zu einer der vielen großen Lagerhallen. Ich nahm die Fernbedienung und öffnete desinteressiert das Tor. Nachdem wir hineingefahren waren, schloss ich das Tor und stieg aus. Leichtfüßig sprang ich aus dem Fahrzeug und ging zwischen den vielen Kartons und Regalen auf einen Getränkeautomaten zu. Ein ungewöhnlicher Automat... und ich drückte auf den kleinen weißen Knopf, neben dem `Sake pur´ stand.

Daraufhin öffnete sich eine Schiebetür im Boden und ich ging wieder zurück um in den Transporter zu steigen.

Kakuzu wartete geduldig bis ich die Beifahrertür verschlossen hatte und trat dann aufs Gas.

Hinter uns schloss sich die Tür automatisch und wir fuhren einen dunklen Tunnel hinab zu unserem Versteck.

Der Eingang sah nicht sehr einladend aus. Eine Höhle, die nur schwach beleuchtet war.

Ich sprang elegant aus dem Wagen, ging bis zur vermeintlichen Tür und hörte, wie auch die anderen ausstiegen. Kakuzu und Hidan... Ja, Hidan war auch dabei. Während der Fahrt war er mit einem seiner Rituale beschäftigt gewesen. Der Weißhaarige war Jashinist. Eine Religion, so behauptet er zumindest, die dem Gott Jashin huldigt. Für mich eher eine Entschuldigung für die ganzen `Opfer´ die er bringt. Nicht zu vergessen, sich selbst. Sich selbst zu verletzten, um seinen Gott gnädig zu stimmen. Doch wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen.

Als letztes stieg Deidara aus. Ich wartete auf ihn. Dabei sah ich stur gerade aus, lauschte jedoch seinen sicheren Schritten, die auf mich zukamen. Er bliebt direkt hinter mir stehen und ich konnte seinen ruhigen Atem in meinem Nacken spüren. Ich kämpfte erfolgreich gegen den Schauer, der mit über den Rücken laufen wollte an, denn ich wusste, er trug wieder dieses dreckige Grinsen im Gesicht. Entschlossen trat ich ihm auf den Fuß und ging in das Versteck.

Hinter mir hörte ich ein leises grummeln, war mir aber klar, dass mein Partner mir mein Vrgehen verzeihen würde.

Partner... Ich sah nachdenklich auf den Boden, ja starrte ihn förmlich an. Dieser Terrorist war mein Partner und das schlimmste daran war, dass er es nicht lassen konnte, mich zu belästigen.

Wir standen zu viert vor Pein´s Büro und Kakuzu klopfte höflich an. „Herein.", dröhnte eine dunkle Stimme aus dem innern des Raumes. Kakuzu öffnete die Tür und wir traten alle nacheinander ein. „Pein-sama. Wir haben die Mission ohne jegliche Zwischenfälle beendet. Der Transporter steht am Eingang.", erklärte ich mit einer Verbeugung, die denen der 3 anderen Akatsuki glich. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich die Handbewegung des Anführers und richtete mich wieder auf. „Das hört man gerne Sasori. Wenn das so ist, könnt ihr euch auch den Bericht ersparen. Es sei denn, es gibt noch wichtige Informationen.", hallte Pein´s Stimme durch das Zimmer. Sein Blick verriet uns, das wir nun entlassen waren und wir verließen das Büro. Bis auf Kakuzu, den `Schatzmeister´, der wie so oft über die finanziellen Kosten der Akatsuki diskutieren musste.

Hidan verabschiedete sich halbherzig und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, welches er sich mit Kakuzu teilte.

Ich beschleunigte meinen Gang etwas, wand mich geschickt durch das komplizierte Tunnelsystem und stand dann endlich vor der Tür.

Vor meiner Tür.

Erleichtert legte ich eine Hand auf die Türklinke, als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte.

Ich biss mir sanft auf die Lippe, um ein überraschtes quieken zu unterdrücken. Ja, ich hatte ihn aus meinen Gedanken verdrängt. Oh und wie ich dieses gefällige Grinsen in meinem Nacken spüren konnte. Er legte seine andere Hand auf meine und drückte die Klinke quälend langsam hinunter.

Mir war klar, dass ich nicht regungslos stehen bleiben konnte. Dieser blonde Trottel wäre sonst auf ganz andere Ideen gekommen. Also zog ich meine Hand langsam, aber bestimmt zurück zu meinem Körper und steuerte auf mein Bett zu.

Glücklicherweise war Deidara wohl auch nicht in der Stimmung, nach einem schweren Waffendiebstahl auch noch einen Nahkampf mit seinem Partner auszufechten.

Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und sah zu, wie Deidara seinen Mantel auszog, ihn achtlos auf den Boden warf und sich auf sein Bett schmiss.

Sein Bett, dass zu meiner Missbilligung im selben Raum stand, wie meins.

Trotz der allgemeinen Unstimmigkeiten die in unserem Team herrschten, waren wir dennoch ein gutes kamen auch recht gut miteinander aus. (Das heißt, wenn Deidara sich einmal nicht wie ein liebestoller Gorilla aufführte.)

Er schien leicht frustriert und drehte mir den Rücken zu. Ich tat ihm dies gleich, zog meinen

Mantel aus, hing ihn über einen Stuhl und legte mich hin. Natürlich mit dem Kopf zur Wand.

Die Erschöpfung kam unerwartet schnell und ich fragte mich, ob ich vorher nur vom ganzen Adrenalin wach gehalten worden war. Es schien so.

Mit einem zufriedenen lächeln im Gesicht kuschelte ich mich in mein Bett und konnte mir schon denken, dass Deidara müde und schmollend dasselbe in seinem tat.

Nach wenigen Minuten waren meine Augen bereits so schwer, dass ich sie nicht mehr offen halten konnte.

Mit dem Gesamtergebnis des Tages zufrieden, fiel ich in einen ruhigen, größtenteils traumlosen Schlaf.

+Kapitel+1+Kapitel+1+Kapitel+1+Kapitel+1+Kapitel+1+Kapitel+1

Uff... das erste Kapitel einer FanFiktion, die ich wirklich, WIRKLICH schreiben will xD

Ich hab sogar schon ne Storyline! Aber ich neige leider dazu, meine Projekte abzubrechen und habe eigentlich im Moment auch überhaupt keine Zeit für ne Story...

Die nächste Klausurenphase steht an und ich mache meinen Führerschein xD

Naja... zumindest wisst ihr dann, dass die Updates wohl seeehr lange auf sich warten werden lassen.

Ich hoffe, die Geschichte ist verständlich geschrieben. Bei Fragen, fragt bitte einfach ;)

DarkKisuna


	2. Yellow

+Kapitel+2+Kapitel+2+Kapitel+2+Kapitel+2+Kapitel+2+Kapitel+2+Kapitel+2+

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, stellte ich überrascht fest, dass Deidara schon nicht mehr im Zimmer war. Für gewöhnlich blieb er solange im Zimmer, bis ich aufwachte. Er sah mir gern beim schlafen zu. Ich war leicht irritiert, entschloss mich aber dazu, ein heißes Bad zu nehmen. Trotz der ruhigen, erholsamen Nacht war ich immer noch ziemlich verspannt. Das warme Wasser würde mir sicher helfen.

Ich erhob mich langsam von meinem Bett und ging zum Schrank um frische Klamotten rauszusuchen.

Da Pein eine Besprechung für den anstehenden Tag angesagt hatte, zog ich mir ein hell-graues T-Shirt und eine dunkle Hose aus dem Schrank.

Besprechungen waren immer sehr offiziell und wurden auch so gehalten. Auch wenn sich nicht jeder an die Vorgaben hielt.

Zum `Bandentreffen´ oder wie auch immer man eben dieses Zusammentreffen krimineller Persönlichkeiten nennen will, erschienen wir meist in unseren Organisationsmänteln.

Theoretisch besaßen wir diese nur, um anderen Untergrundorganisationen vorzuhalten, wie aktiv und effektiv wir waren oder um schlicht und ergreifend die Polizei anzustacheln.

Unser Strafregister war legendär...

Als ich alles zusammen hatte, ging ich in Deidara´s und mein Badezimmer. Jedes Team teilte sich eins. Eigentlich teilten sich die Teams so gut wie alles.

Ich schloss sofort die Tür hinter mir ab und ließ Wasser in die Wanne.

Ich seufzte voller Vorfreude... und weil Deidara sich, wie es aussah, schon geduscht hatte und er sich NICHT im Bad versteckt oder mir sonst irgendwie aufgelauert hatte.

Gedankenverloren zog ich mich aus und stieg in die Badewanne. Das Wasser stellte ich nach einer Weile aus und ich ließ mich ins Wasser zurücksinken.

Ich stöhnte leise auf, als sich meine verspannten Muskeln entspannten.

Wie ich dieses Gefühl liebte!

Ein weiterer Punkt, in dem mein Partner und ich uns ziemlich unstimmig waren.

Ein heißes Bad, in der Wanne liegen, seine Sorgen einfach mal vergessen...

Ja, das hätte man vielleicht nicht erwartet, aber trotz meiner Ungeduld verbrachte ich eine gewisse Zeit im Badezimmer. Ein Faktor trug besonders zu meiner Vorliebe bei.

Kein. Deidara.

Je länger ich im Bad war, desto länger musste ich ihn nicht sehen!

Ein wenig hart, vielleicht. Aber es war ungemein stressig, sich tagein tagaus mit einem spätpubertierendem Blondchen auseinander zusetzen.

Ganz nebenbei, er benutzte lieber die Dusche.

Ein Grinsen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. Er hätte sicher gerne ein Bad mit mir genom-

...

Kein. Deidara.

...

Nachdem ich mich eine Weile lang mit meiner Schadenfreude befasst hatte, wusch ich mir die Haare und stieg aus der Wanne.

Ich trocknete mich ab und zog mich an, bereit für einen weiteren Tag voller organisierter Verbrechen.

Ein Tag in Akatsuki.

Ich war gerade auf dem Weg in die Küche, als ich vermeintliche Stöhngeräusche vernahm.

Aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches, wir waren alle noch ziemlich jung...

Aber morgens bereits einen Porno zu sehen, hielt ich für etwas... nymphomanisch.

Ich schritt leise näher zur Tür, getrieben von Neugier, die ich verdammte. Noch bis heute.

Das Stöhnen... nein, viel eher die Stimme kam mir bekannt vor.

Kurz vor dem Türrahmen verharrte ich und hielt überrascht meinen Atem an.

Itachi?

Pubertät schön und gut, aber ITACHI?

Itachi war noch gefühlskalter als ich, wenn er in der `Öffentlichkeit´ war.

Er sprach noch nicht einmal mit uns.

Leicht irritiert begann ich, mich langsam wegzudrehen und einen anderen Weg in die Küche zu nehmen. Ich war nicht unbedingt erpicht darauf, dem Uchiha beim onanieren zuzusehen.

Dann ertönte Kisame´s Stimme. Aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Itachi´s Partner.

Ich interessierte mich nicht für die Beziehungen anderer. Ich selbst hatte bereits genug Probleme mit meinen.

Vielleicht eher mit den nicht vorhandenen, wozu ich auch die mit Deidara zählte.

Allerdings trieb mich meine naturgegebene Neugierde abermals an und ich wagte einen Blick ins Zimmer.

Vor mir bot sich ein... etwas unerwartetes Schauspiel.

Kisame massierte Itachi. Nichts weiter.

Angewidert strich ich die nahende Enttäuschung ab und ging erleichtert in die Küche.

Ich konnte also doch noch essen.

In der Küche traf ich auf Kakuzu, Konan und meinen notgeilen Teamkollegen die gemeinsam am großen Esstisch saßen.

Kakuzu las die Zeitung, um genauer zu sein, den Wirtschaftsteil. Er hatte einiges in die Börse gesteckt und trotz weltweiter Finanzkrise, ein ziemlich gutes Geschäft gemacht. Er grüßte mich mit einem kurzen, anerkennendem Nicken, welches ich erwiderte.

Konan nippte an ihrem Kaffee und ließ ihren kühlen Blick über mich wandern.

Desinteressiert wandte sie sich dem Entwurf einer Mission zu, den sie Pein später liefern musste.

Mein Blick wanderte zu Deidara, der mit seiner quietschgelben Cornflakes Schale nur noch jünger aussah, als er war.

`Bang!´ hatte er Kreativerweise mit einem schwarzen Edding auf die besagte Schüssel gezeichnet.

Sein Grinsen konnte er sich, wie sooft nicht verkneifen. Verstohlen blickte er auf den Platz neben sich, der noch frei war.

Mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck schritt ich zu ihm und setze mich neben ihn.

Ich konnte förmlich die Siegesglocken läuten hören, als Deidara einen geistigen Jubeltanz vollführte.

Ich war ja so gemein...

Aber ich stehe nun mal zu meiner sadistischen Seite, das wusste auch Deidara.

Auch, wenn er es gerne verdrängte.

Ich saß gerade ein paar Sekunden, da spürte ich auch schon eine Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel.

Gekonnt griff ich mit einer Hand nach einer der auf dem Tisch stehenden Schalen, während ich mit der andern in die Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel kniff.

Besagte Hand entfernte sich schlagartig und ich konnte beide Hände dazu benutzen, mir frühstück zu machen.

Cornflakes.

Da ich eh keinen großen Hunger hatte, genau das Richtige.

Nachdem ich mir ein paar Cornflakes und Milch eingeschüttet hatte, begann ich zu essen.

Die sehnsüchtigen Blicke meines Partners ließen mich kalt und ich aß in Ruhe auf.

Nach dem Frühstück räumte ich das Geschirr ab, wobei ich freundlicherweise Deidara´s Geschirr mitnahm und in die Spüle stellte.

Keine allzu gute Idee.

Ich ging zurück in mein Zimmer und schmiss mich auf mein Bett. Pein würde Deidara und mir sicher eine Mission geben, also konnte ich mich jetzt genauso gut ausruhen, als irgendetwas anderes zu tun.

Man konnte sich ja nie sicher sein, wie lange so eine Mission dauerte.

In Gedanken versunken hörte ich nicht, wie sich die Tür öffnete und sich der blonde Pyromane zu meinem Bett schlich.

Ich lag da, Arme und Beine von mir gespreizt.

Das Raubtier machte sich bereit zum Sprung... und ich konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass unsere Köpfe zusammenstießen.

Leicht irritiert sah ich ihn an und stellte entnervt fest, dass er wieder dieses perverse Grinsen im Gesicht trug.

„Deidara... beweg deinen Arsch."

„Wie hättest du es denn am liebsten... Danna,hm?"

Ugh... Danna... ich kam mir jedes mal vor wie ein Zuhälter oder Sklavenhändler... Eben dergleichen, wenn er mich so nannte.

„Am liebsten hätte ich es, wenn du den Corpus Delikti deiner selbst von mir bewegen und verschwinden würdest. Wenn du unbedingt auf nem Bett liegen musst, leg dich auf deins."

Ich sprach nicht unbedingt gelassen mit ihm. Aber es fiel mir sehr schwer den Druck auf meinen Unterleib zu ignorieren, was mich etwas nervös stimmte.

„Aber ich bin so einsam, hm..." Ja, er war unglaublich einsam. Sollte er doch Table dancen gehen oder sich sonst irgendwie beschäftigen, solange ich nicht in der Nähe sein musste!

„Du bist notgeil, dass ist dein Problem."

„Das ist unfair! Deinem, noch immer, jugendlichen Charme kann ich einfach nicht widerstehen, hmm!"

Bei dem Kommentar konnte ich nur noch hilflos seufzen.

„Das einzig jugendliche hier, sind deine Hormone die schon wieder verrückt spielen."

Darauf wusste Blondie so schnell keinen passenden Konter und nun war ich es, der gefällig grinsen musste.

Es war einfach herrlich mit anzusehen, wie sich sein Grinsen zu einer geraden, dünnen Linie verzog. Ich war mir nie sicher, ob das vielleicht seine Denkermiene sein könnte... kaum vorstellbar...

Jedoch, Schadenfreude ist doch die schönste Freude.

Durch diesen kleinen Triumph gestärkt, schaffte ich es Deidara von mir zu rollen, sodass er neben mir auf dem Bett lag.

Er schmollte mich beleidigt an und ich entgegnete ihm mit einem eher emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck.

Er sah mich eine ganze Weile so an und ich starrte zurück.

Meine Geduld ließ langsam nach, aber ich musste ja schließlich irgendetwas tun, damit dieser Irre nicht auf irgendwelche falschen Ideen kam.

Ich zog meine Mundwinkel nach oben, zu einem lächeln.

Ein unerwarteter Schritt, denn Deidara sah mich erst ungläubig und dann überaus glücklich an.

Zu früh gefreut.

Im Moment der schwäche stieß ich ihn mit aller Kraft von meinem Bett und er landete, meiner Meinung nach ziemlich unbequem auf dem Boden.

Oh ja... Schadenfreude.

Als ich auf die Uhr sah, stellte ich fest, dass das Treffen gleich stattfinden würde.

Also stand ich auf, trat aus, ich weiß nicht genau, vielleicht war es sogar wirklich Mitleid, einmal nicht auf irgendwelche Gliedmaßen meines am Boden liegenden Partners und verschwand schnell aus dem Raum.

Dicht gefolgt von Deidara, der schon fast neben mir ging.

Ich verdammte den Größenunterschied. Er und seine langen Beine. Als wenn er nicht schon feminin genug gewesen wäre!

Gegen diese femininen Züge sprachen allerdings seine Charakterzüge und sein Handeln.

Er war ein Mann, durch und durch. Vielleicht auch ein Junge, dass würde besser passen.

Eben ein hormongetriebener Junge.

Ich hatte es gerade an die Tür zu Pein´s Büro geschafft, als Deidara neben mir stand.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich erkennen, dass er mich mit einem entschuldigendem Blick ansah. Ja, er konnte reue zeigen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er nur Angst, dass ich ihn wenn er mich noch mehr reizte mit einem meiner Giftgemische paralysieren würde.

Oder noch schlimmeres.

Ich nickte kurz in seine Richtung, seufzte und klopfte an die massive Tür.

Die dröhnende Stimme des Anführers war nicht zu verkennen.

+Kapitel+2+Kapitel+2+Kapitel+2+Kapitel+2+Kapitel+2+Kapitel+2+Kapitel+2+

Sooo... endlich das 2. Kapitel... mit Hilfe von 3 Doors Down xD

Nachdem ich alle Klausuren geschrieben hab.

Meiner Meinung nach reicht es nicht an das erste ran... aber ich kann das Niveau glaub ich nicht so hoch halten o.O

Naja... ich würde mich über Kommentare freuen ^^

Grüße, eure leicht kränkelnde DarkKisuna


	3. Sofa

+Kapitel+3+Kapitel+3+Kapitel+3+Kapitel+3+Kapitel+3+Kapitel+3+Kapitel+3+

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem unheilvollen knarren, als Deidara und ich den Raum betraten.

Ich ging durch das dunkle Zimmer und stellte mich auf meinen vorgesehenen Platz.

Jedem Mitglied war ein solcher Platz zugewiesen worden. Kleine Steinplatten, mit unseren Namen und Ringen waren im Boden eingelassen worden.

Sasori, linker Daumen, Gyokunyo. Der Kristall. (Oder auch Jungfrau...)

Die Steinplatten waren kreisförmig ausgerichtet, so entstand ein Gefühl der Gleichheit und das Gespräch konnte leichter geführt werden.

Auch Deidara trat an seine Platte heran.

Deidara, rechter Zeigefinger, Seiryū. Der azurblaue Drache.

Wir waren weder die Ersten noch die Letzten. Nach uns kamen noch drei weitere Mitglieder.

Als wir vollzählig waren schien der Raum etwas heller geworden zu sein und ich konnte in die Gesichter der anderen Akatsuki blicken.

Darauf bedacht in meinem Gesicht mildes Desinteresse zu zeigen, warf ich einen Blick auf Itachi. Er sah unberührt aus, wie immer.

Dann riss mich das Räuspern des Anführers aus den Gedanken. Pein hatte seinen Posten zwischen mir und Deidara eingenommen und bat uns mit einer Handbewegen zum sitzen.

Wir folgten seinem Wunsch und nachdem wir alle saßen, setzte er sich mit einem kaum sichtbaren zufriedenem Lächeln.

„Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit euch.", und sofort ließ die Anspannung, die so eine Versammlung mit sich brachte, nach. „In den letzten Wochen gab es keine nennenswerten Vorfälle und alle Missionen wurden zu meiner vollen Zufriedenheit ausgeführt."

Nun war die Stimmung merklich gelassener. Das Lob des Leaders war begehrt, schließlich fühlten wir uns wie seine Jünger oder etwas vergleichbarem.

Seine leuchtend grauen Augen blickten in die Unsrigen.

Er wusste genau, wie er uns motivieren konnte. Die Mörder und Terroristen die wir waren.

Ungeliebt, verstoßen... und aufgenommen von einem Unsehrgleichen.

„Ich darf euch mitteilen, dass ihr euch eine Zeit lang nicht mehr auf Missionen vorbereitet halten müsst. Einige kleine Informationsbeschaffungen stehen an, allerdings ist es euch freigestellt, wann ihr damit beginnen wollt. Einzelne Instruktionen erhaltet ihr später von Konan und mir. Ihr seid entlassen."

Nachdem Deidara und Ich unseren Auftrag erhalten hatten, saß ich an meinem Schreibtisch und arbeitete an einem Paralyse-Serum. Für die kommende Mission würde ich es wahrscheinlich nicht brauchen, außer ich müsste mir ein Bett mit Blondie teilen.

Man konnte ja nie wissen...

Dann sah ich mich um. Für gewöhnlich war Deidara so gut wie immer in unserem Zimmer wenn ich da war. Er sah mir bei meiner Arbeit zu und bastelte dabei öfters selbst an seinen Waffen herum, die der Einfallspinsel `Kunst´ nannte.

Bomben konnte ich nicht als Kunst ansehen. Viel zu schnelllebig.

Außerdem konnte man auf die Weise nie ein wenig mit seinen Opfern spielen...

Wenn ich beauftragt wurde, jemanden zu töten, tat ich das doch nicht einfach. Schließlich muss man die Angst in ihren Augen sehn...

Das ist Kunst! Die Perfektion! Ihre Gesichter angstverzerrt, für die Ewigkeit!

Nicht bloß für 2 Sekunden...

Aber zurück zur Situation in der ich saß.

Ein Deja-Vu. Wo war Deidara schon wieder? Irgendwas stimmte da nicht. Ich seufzte leicht gernervt und setzte das nun fertige Serum behutsam in eine kleine Kühlungsvitrine.

Danach nahm ich mir Zettel und Stift und schrieb eine kleine Einkaufsliste.

Für die Mission musste ich ein paar Sachen besorgen, das hieß, hinein in den Untergrund.

Doch vorher musste ich Deidara suchen, schließlich musste er mich begleiten.

Ich lief durch das Hauptquartier, auf der Suche nach meinem Partner. Nach einer Weile fand ich ihn schmollend im Wohnzimmer sitzen. Belustigt verdrehte ich die Augen und setzte mich neben ihn, natürlich den Sicherheitsabstand einhaltend. Dabei verzog sich das Gesicht des Blonden zu einer ratlosen Miene. Er versuchte mich nicht anzusehen und weiter auf den Fernseher zu starren, indem eine Kochsendung lief.

Ich atmete tief durch um meine Haltung zu waren. Es war so klar, dass der Fernseher nur zur Show diente. Mein Partner war doch wirklich tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen, bevor ich das Zimmer betrat. Das wunderte mich ein wenig, schließlich schien Deidara einfach nicht der Typ Mensch zu sein, der denkt. Okay, das ist vielleicht ein wenig hart, aber er... schien nicht tiefgründig zu sein. Irgendetwas beschäftigte ihn wirklich, unzwar so sehr, dass er sich nicht einmal darum scherte, welche Sendung ihm sein Alibi gab. Kurz nachdem ich mich zu ihm gesellt hatte und er nun wirklich gezwungen war, den Fernseher zur Ablenkung zu nutzen, fiel ihm auf, was er... vorgab zu sehen. Ich beobachtete ihn interessiert, als sich sein ratloser Blick zu einer leicht angewiderten Grimasse verzog, denn er hatte nun endlich bemerkt, dass er

Erstens, eine Kochsendung sah. Deidara konnte nicht kochen, ihm glückte gerade so sein Frühstück.

Und zweitens wurde gerade ein Artischocken Gericht zubereitet. Deidara verabscheute Artischocken wie sonst nichts.

Da hatte ich ihn wohl erwischt, das hatte er nun selbst bemerkt.

Trotz alledem blieben seine Augen weiterhin an den Bildschirm geheftet und ich verfolgte sein Gesichtsspiel. Er biss sich sanft auf die Unterlippe und ich seufzte kopschüttelnd.

Zeit, ihn von seinem Leiden zu erlösen.

„Deidara... bitte verzeih, falls ich dich stören sollte, aber ich hätte da eine Anfrage."

Komischerweise war ich etwas erleichtert, als er mich endlich ansah. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er einfach versucht hatte mich auszublenden. So etwas war ich von ihm nicht gewohnt, schließlich war er so unglaublich selbstsicher und liebte es, mich meiner Aufmerksamkeit zu berauben. Nicht das ich besorgt gewesen wäre.

Seine blauen Augen musterten mich eindringlich und in ihnen sah ich wilde Entschlossenheit.

Ich ließ mir nicht anmerken, dass mich Deidara´s merkwürdiges Verhalten etwas überraschte.

„Für die anstehende Mission muss ich noch mal in den Untergrund und Besorgungen machen... ich denke mal du wirst auch noch was brauchen. Kommst du mit...einkaufen?"

Deidara´s Miene erhellte sich und er nickte knapp.

„Natürlich Danna, wenn du nicht ohne mich auskommst, hmm." Und dann grinste er mich breit an, ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selbst.

Ich beachtete seinen Kommentar gar nicht und stand auf.

„Kommst du?"

„Jetzt?"

„Außer natürlich du willst dir weiter diese lehrreiche Kochsendung ansehn."

„Ist schon okay, ich kann meinen hilflosen Danna doch nicht allein auf die Straße schicken, hmm?"

Ich verzog das Gesicht ein wenig und verließ das Wohnzimmer, dicht gefolgt von meinem Partner.

Deidara und ich hatten gerade Kaliumnitrat für eine seiner Bomben besorgt, als wir einem unserer Informanten begegneten, der auf dem Weg zu Zetsu war. Wir gingen in eine dunkle Gasse und er gab uns den Wochenplan des Mannes, den er seit einer Weile beschattete. Gateau, ein Drogendealer. Er hatte versucht die Akatsuki aus dem Geschäft zu drängen, was das dealen anbelangt. Unsere Mission war es, sein Lager ausfindig zu machen und ihm seines begehrten Stoffes zu berauben. Nachdem uns der Spion die notwenigen Informationen überreicht hatte, verschwand er und Deidara und ich besprachen unsere weitere Vorgehensweise. Nach einer längeren Diskussion hatten wir uns darauf geeinigt, Gateau in einer seiner Stammlokale aufzulauern. Nun mussten wir nur noch die restlichen Einkäufe erledigen.

Zusammen machten wir uns auf den Weg zu einem Dealer, ich musste noch ein paar Drogen besorgen. Speed, damit uns dieser Nichtsnutz ein Lied über sein Versteck singen konnte.

Dann kam allerdings der Teil unseres Plans, der mir schon in der Vorbereitung widerstrebte.

Mein Partner und ich gingen in einen Lolita Shop, Kleider anprobieren.

Es war erniedrigend sich als Frau zu verkleiden.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich mich geweigert ein Kleid anzuziehen, aber es war für die Mission, ich war nicht der Einzige der solch ein... Outfit tragen musste und ich durfte Deidara nicht alleine losschicken. Gateau, der pedophile Bastard hatte einen Lolita-Fetisch, den wir ausnutzen mussten. Jedoch mussten wir uns beide verkleiden, weil der Alleingang eben deswegen ein tabu war. Keiner von uns wollte von so einem widerlichen Kerl vergewaltigt werden und als Männer hätten wir uns ihm nur als Kunden nähern können, zu riskant in mehrerlei Hinsicht.

Also stand ich da im Lolita Shop, in einem schwarz-roten rüschen Kleid. Ich sah in den Spiegel und begutachtete erst die Gesamterscheinung und dann meinen eigenen, frustrierten Blick. Neben mir stand Deidara in einem dunkel-blauen Kleid. Sein perverses Grinsen war breiter denn je, er sah ziemlich zufrieden aus. Nun da mein Partner selbstsicherer denn je war, musste ich mich in acht nehmen.

„Sieht wirklich süß aus, hmm? Glaubst du nicht auch, dass wir die Typen in der Bar ziemlich heiß machen werden?"

Als er versuchte mich anzugrabschen, reichte ein gekonnter Blick und er ließ es bleiben.

„Es wird reichen, wenn wir unsere Mission erfolgreich erfüllen. Dafür kaufen wir es schließlich und für nichts anderes. Geh in deiner Freizeit spielen, Blondie."

Merkwürdig, dass er sich doch so leicht abwimmeln ließ. Wir bezahlten die Kleider und noch ein paar Accessoires und machten uns auf den Weg zurück zum Hauptquartier.

+Kapitel+3+Kapitel+3+Kapitel+3+Kapitel+3+Kapitel+3+Kapitel+3+Kapitel+3+

o.O Also die Unzufriedenheit mit diesem Kapitel is... na ja xD

Ich wollte es nich so enden lassen, allerdings ist es so... vielleicht etwas passender... und man musste schon solange auf DIESES Kapitel warten. Hat ja schon wieder lang genug gedauert...

Und was ich alles geändert habe... vorher war es noch schlimmer o.O

(Hab es ja auch nur x-Mal umgeschrieben... .)

Wie gehabt, ich bitte um Kommentare... ihr könnt mir auch gerne Ideen senden, es bereitet mir ein unglaublich (beinahe perverses... nein Quatsch xD) Vergnügen, Vorschläge mit einzuarbeiten, so als kleine Herausforderung ^^ Ich geb schließlich auch gerne Tips xD

Gut gut... also noch mal, bitte Kommi´s und wer fragen hat, fragt einfach ^^

DarkKisuna

(Schreib ich Abgrund anstatt Untergrund... **kopfschüttel** xD)


	4. Ambiente

+Kapitel+4+Kapitel+4+Kapitel+4+Kapitel+4+Kapitel+4+Kapitel+4+Kapitel+4

Auf dem Weg zum Versteck musste ich feststellen, dass Deidara wirklich eine Charakterwandlung hinter sich hatte. Natürlich war ich leicht verwirrt, also beschloss ich der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Schließlich waren wir mitten in der Vorbereitung einer Mission und Deidara durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Es dämmerte bereits und es wurde ziemlich dunkel, da wir durch eine Unterführung gingen. Was für ein Ambiente. Trotz der Dunkelheit fiel mir auf, dass mein Partner ins Leere sah. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Wieder einmal verfluchte ich die Neugier und setzte zum Gespräch an.

„Deidara?" Er sah zu mir, schien aber nicht wirklich mich zu sehen. Ich wartete auf eine weitere Reaktion. Irgendeine Form der Antwort. Nichts. Wäre er so weitergelaufen, hätte ich mit ansehen können, wie er die Wand knutscht. Ich verdrehte die Augen und zog ihn auf die andere Straßenseite, dort wo keine Mauer war, in die er hätte laufen können, wohlgemerkt ohne ihn loszulassen. Er sah kurz zurück, wand seinen Kopf dann aber wieder zu mir, mit einem entschuldigendem Lächeln. Ich funkelte ihn genervt an. „Sag mal, was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Hast du dir mittlerweile das Gehirn aus dem Schädel gesprengt oder wie soll ich dein Verhalten deuten?" Die darauffolgende Reaktion kam unerwartet.

„Ach so! Ich benehme mich also merkwürdig, hmm?"

Ich war eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass er einfach nur blöd grinst und mir den Grund nennt. Wieso um den heißen Brei reden?

„Wer sonst du Vollidiot? DU sitzt vor dem Fernseher und starrst ins LEERE! DU bist es, der sich total... anders benimmt!" Das war ein Fakt.

„Und wenn schon, hmm? Wieso regst du dich so darüber auf?!" Er blieb stehen und erst dann bemerkte ich, wie fest ich seinen Mantel gegriffen hatte. Auf der Stelle ließ ich ihn los und Deidara hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, als ich ihn gereizt anfunkelte.

„Warum?-" Entnervt griff ich mir an die Stirn, es war offensichtilch. „Ich bin dein Partner und wir sind mitten in der Vorbereitung zu einer anstehenden Mission. Ich werde sicher nicht die Mission aufs Spiel setzen, nur weil du nicht in der Lage bist in DIESER Welt zu bleiben!"

Daraufhin verzog der Blonde das Gesicht zu einem amüsierten Lächeln und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Danna, hast du etwa Angst ich könnte an jemand anderen denken und nicht an dich, hmm?"

„Es ist mir absolut egal an wen oder was du denkst, solange du dich auf unsere Aufgabe konzentrierst, Baka!"

Nun schmollte er leicht.

„Sag mir was los ist oder reiß dich einfach zusammen."

Er sah mir tief in die Augen und trat näher an mich heran.

„Weißt du, du bist einfach anders und das fasziniert mich, hmm."

Ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du keine anderen Probleme hast-„

Dann drehte ich mich um und ging weiter in Richtung Containergelände.

„- schlage ich vor wir gehen zurück nach Hause."

Sicherzugehen, dass Deidara mir auch folgte, brauchte ich nicht. Er ging direkt hinter mir und ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie er mich anstarrte. _Wie ein Raubtier..._ Ich bekam leichte Gänsehaut, wollte aber nicht, dass Deidara irgendwas bemerkte. Schließlich war er Schuld daran.

„Es wird kalt, beeil dich."

„Hmm."

+Kapitel+4+Kapitel+4+Kapitel+4+Kapitel+4+Kapitel+4+Kapitel+4+Kapitel+4

Kürzestes Kapitel Ever xD

Hier musste ich eigentlich.... das ganze Kapitel umschreiben xD.... ich hoffe ja, dass es jetzt mehr Sinn ergibt... xD

Dazu kommt, dass ich nen kleinen Unfall hatte... bin mitm Roller in ein Auto gefahren, ziemlich unangenehm o.O

Nunja... bin ziemlich verbeult, aber was solls, hätte schlimmer kommen können... bis dann ^^


	5. Bettgeflüster

+Kapitel+5+Kapitel+5+Kapitel+5+Kapitel+5+Kapitel+5+Kapitel+5+Kapitel+5

Nachdem wir endlich im Hauptquartier waren, hielt ich mich zurück nicht in unser Zimmer zu _rennen_. Den gesamten Weg konnte ich Deidara´s Atem in meinem Nacken spüren, dabei wurde ich halb wahnsinnig. Ich begriff nicht was das sollte. Er ging in einem gleichmäßigem Tempo hinter mir her, doch immer wenn ich versuchte unauffällig schneller zu werden, passte er sich an.

Wenn ich am Ende des Tages nicht Paranoid war, wann dann?

Als ich es durch die Gänge zu unserem Zimmer geschafft hatte, stieß ich sofort die Tür auf und eilte zum Kleiderschrank, um mein... _Kostüm _wegzupacken. Ich seufzte tonlos und drehte mich um. Deidara schloss die Tür hinter sich, ging zu seinem Schrank und verstaute vorsichtig seine Einkäufe. Er drehte sich zu mir und ich sah ihn kritisch und leicht abgenervt an, worauf er mich angrinste, etwas aus seinem Schrank kramte und schnell im Badezimmer verschwand.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, nahm mir eine Zeitschrift, setze mich aufs Bett und fing an zu lesen.

Wir hatten eine Lolita Zeitschrift gekauft und nun da wir unsere Outfits hatten, mussten wir uns nur noch um Haltung und Schauspiel kümmern. Also blätterte ich durch das Magazin und versuchte das Wasserplätschern zu verdrängen. Ja, Deidara liebte es, ausgiebig zu duschen.

Nachdem ich mir ein paar Frisuren angesehen hatte, die Deidara und ich vielleicht auch ohne Hilfe hätten stylen können, hörte ich es im Badezimmer rascheln. Ich sah zur Tür, welche sich öffnete und mein blonder Partner kam ins Zimmer. Mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, welches dezenter weise seine privaten Regionen bedeckte.

Ich spürte wie meine Wangen wärmer wurden und wandte meinen Blick wieder der Zeitschrift zu, um sie anzustarren. Wieso konnte sich dieser Idiot denn nicht im Badezimmer anziehen?

Während ich in meinen Gedanken über ihn herzog, hatte Deidara sich bereits seine Shorts angezogen und stand vor meinem Bett, leicht vorgebeugt.

„Scheinst ja etwas gefunden zu haben, das dir gefällt... du bist ganz rot, hmm."

Ich grummelte leise und legte die Zeitung auf meinen Schoß, nur um direkt in eines von Deidara´s blauen Augen zu sehen. Er grinste mich an und legte eine Hand auf meine Stirn.

„Und warm bist du auch. Du wirst doch nicht etwa krank Danna, hmm?"

Ich hatte das Gefühl, sein Gesicht käme immer näher, also schob ich seine Hand beiseite und drehte meinen Kopf von ihm weg.

„Ne faule Ausrede, um mich anzugrabschen.", gab ich zurück und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter um ihn wegzudrücken.

Er seufzte und setze sich neben mir aufs Bett. Ich sah ihn grimmig an und verschränkte die Arme vor meinem Oberkörper.

„Was willst du schon wieder? Hast du heute nicht schon genug Aufmerksamkeit bekommen?"

Darauf lächelte mich Blondie an und ich hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue.

„Das mag schon sein, hmm. Aber irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, ich zolle dir nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit, das wird sich ändern, hmm."

Ich sah ihn ungläubig an.

„So ein Schwachsinn! Wie du sicher bereits weißt, bin ich ganz froh, wenn du mich endlich mal in Ruhe lässt."

Deidara blieb unbeeindruckt. „Wie kommst du eigentlich auf so einen Mist? Zuviel ferngesehen?"

„Nunja... heute Morgen-", fing er an.

„Wo warst du heute morgen?" Ah, wieso war ich in letzter Zeit so verdammt neugierig? Wieso musste ich mich immer weiter in ein so unsinniges Gespräch vertiefen?

Ich hätte Tagelang eine Diskussion mit mir selbst halten können, aber da Deidara direkt neben mir saß, war das natürlich nicht möglich.

„Du hörst dich an, als wenn wir verheiratet wären, hmm. Ich muss schon zugeben, irgendwie ist das süß." Ich starrte ihn an und konzentrierte mich darauf, ihm nicht ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er das sogar noch in gewisser Weise genossen.

Meine Hände hatte ich zu Fäusten geballt, die ich auf dem Bett abstütze.

Deidara legte den Kopf schief und schien ein grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Na gut, hmm. Ich hab mit Itachi geredet-" An der Stelle stutze ich bereits. Deidara mochte Itachi nicht. Wieso sollte er mit ihm reden? Meine Verwunderung konnte ich anscheinend nicht verbergen. Er lächelte mich an.

„ und er hat mir ein paar Tipps gegeben, hmm." Ich wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr, aber er sah mich nur interessiert an.

Meine Ungeduld ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und ich sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Wieso solltest DU mit Itachi reden? Und wieso sollte er dir Tipps geben?"

Deidara zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete als wäre es das normalste der Welt:

„Du und Itachi habt so einiges gemeinsam, also hab ich ihn gefragt auf was du so stehen könntest, hmm."

Mein Kopf stieß gegen die Wand hinter mir und ich stöhnte genervt.

Deidara gluckste belustigt neben mir, aber ich konnte nicht die Kraft aufbringen, ihn jetzt noch zu erwürgen. Diese Nervensäge ließ echt nicht locker.

Ich schloss meine Augen und fühlte, wie sie vor Müdigkeit brannten. Anscheinend war ich doch müder als ich gedacht hatte.

Meine Kraft verließ mich und ich ließ meinen Oberkörper auf das Bett fallen.

Hinter mir spürte ich, wie sich Deidara´s Körper versteifte. Er kam näher und beugte sich über mich. Ich öffnete ein Auge und sah ihn müde an.

„Was?"

Der Blonde sah mich besorgt an und strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ich schloss mein Auge wieder und gähnte. Wieso war ich so müde? Und das so plötzlich?

„Danna, ich glaube du wirst wirklich krank, hmm."

Aaahh... na herrlich... genau das brauchte ich.

Es war unangenehm zu wissen, dass Deidara direkt über mir war und mich anstarrte, aber alles was ich wollte, war zu schlafen.

Mir wurde auf einmal ziemlich kalt.

Mein Partner schien mich genau zu beobachten, denn er stand auf und warf eine Decke über meinen frierenden Körper.

Ich konnte spüren, wie ich langsam das Bewusstsein verlor. Das letzte was ich spürte, war eine von Deidara´s Händen in meinem Haar.

Als ich aufwachte, roch es nach Pfannkuchen. Ich öffnete verwirrt die Augen und Deidara´s strahlendes Grinsen war das erste was ich sah. Er saß vor einem kleinen Tisch, welchen er direkt neben mein Bett gestellt hatte. Ich rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen und sah ihn noch mal an. Vor ihm stand ein Teller mit Pfannkuchen. Mein Magen grummelte laut und ich verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Guten Morgen Danna! Gut geschlafen, hmm?"

Ich nickte benommen und spürte, wie meine Haare an Stirn und Nacken klebten. Mich hatte es wohl ziemlich erwischt.

„Wenn ich es mir recht überlege... esse ich jetzt etwas und schlafe dann weiter."

Während ich sprach, nahm ich mir den Pfannkuchen bepackten Teller und setzte mich langsam auf. Deidara reichte mir lächelnd das Besteck und ich begann mein `Frühstück im Bett´.

Ich aß und versuchte dabei Deidara zu ignorieren, der mich eine ganze Weile lang verträumt anstarrte. Er deutete mit einem Finger auf ein Glas Wasser.

„Vergiss nicht, viel zu trinken, hmm. Ich geh eben ne Flasche holen."

Danach verschwand er in Richtung Küche. Mein Messer schabte leise auf dem Teller, als ich mir die letzten paar bissen Pfannkuchen zurecht schnitt. Nachdenklich stopfte ich den Rest in meinen Mund und nahm das Glas Wasser. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wann wir endlich mit der Mission beginnen konnten. Schließlich war ich noch nie krank gewesen. Zumindest nicht so, dass ich plötzlich k.o. ging.

Trotzdem war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass es sich bei mir nur um einen 1-Tagesvirus handelte. Mit genug trinken und schlaf kein Problem. Den wollte ich mir auch holen.

Den Teller und das Glas stellte ich wieder auf den kleinen Tisch. Ich kuschelte mich wieder ins Bett und noch bevor ich mitbekommen konnte, wie Deidara ins Zimmer geschlichen kam, war ich eingeschlafen.

Das nächste Mal wachte ich mitten in der Nacht auf. Als ich die Augen öffnete, stellte ich verwirrt fest, dass ein Licht eingeschaltet war und Deidara wieder... oder immer noch an meinem Bett, neben dem Nachttisch saß. Angestrengt sah ich ihn an, bis sich meine Augen endlich an das künstliche Licht gewöhnt hatten. Dann erkannte ich den Zeichenblock in seinen Händen. Er zeichnete.

Um ihn nicht zu stören, griff ich vorsichtig nach dem vollen Glas auf dem Tisch.

Meine Kehle war so trocken wie schon lange nicht mehr, daher verschluckte ich mich beim trinken und zog Deidara´s ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf mich.

Ich spürte, wie das warme Blut in meine Wangen emporstieg und versuchte wenigstens eine gleichgültige Mine aufzusetzen, um mich nicht komplett zu blamieren.

Blondie sah mich allerdings eher besorgt als belustigt an, sagte aber nichts. Langsam nahm ich noch einen Schluck und stellte das Glas wieder auf den Tisch. Um von mir abzulenken, musste ich schon irgendwas sagen...

„Was zeichnest du da?" Mit einem möglichst desinteressierten Gesichtsausdruck setzte ich mich etwas auf und versuchte zu sehen, an was Deidara da arbeitete.

Meine Neugierde hatte ich durch diese kleine Geste wohl nicht allzu gut versteckt.

Mein Partner grinste mich vielsagend an- zumindest dachte er wohl, seine Grimasse wäre das. Ich sah ihn ungeduldig an und wartete auf eine verbale Antwort.

„ Seit ein paar Tagen bist du echt neugierig Danna, hmm? ... Ich zeichne nen Porno, wenn's recht ist."

Entnervt verdrehte ich die Augen. Dann griff ich nach dem Block, nahm in an mich und drehte Deidara den Rücken zu. Trotz der nun eher schwachen Beleuchtung erkannte ich mich selbst in der Zeichnung. Als ich genauer hinsah, stellte ich fest, dass er mich in meinem Lolita Kleid gezeichnet hatte. Andere hätten sich vielleicht geschmeichelt gefüllt, ich mich sicher nicht, vor allem nachdem ich noch einmal genauer hinsah.

Dezenter weise möchte ich die Details nicht weiter aufführen, aber ich wurde in einer sehr... _sehr_ aufreizenden Pose gezeichnet.

Mit einem verständnisvollem Lächeln drehte ich mich wieder zu meinem Partner, der mich erst verwirrt und dann überrascht ansah.

„Gefällt es dir, hmm?", fragte er, während sein Standart Grinsen wieder zum Vorschein kam.

Meine Antwort war ziemlich eindeutig. Ich nahm meine gesammelte Kraft zusammen und zog ihm mit dem Zeichenblock eins über.

Besonders wirksam war es nicht, da der Block leider aus Pappe war und ich von meiner Position aus nicht viel ausrichten konnte. Zudem war ich immer noch nicht gesund.

Ich funkelte den Blonden finster an, drehte mich von ihm weg und schlief bald wieder ein.

In jener Nacht fand Deidara ein Versteck für seine pornografischen Bilder, welches ich zu meinem Entsetzen erst viel später entdecken sollte.

+Kapitel+5+Kapitel+5+Kapitel+5+Kapitel+5+Kapitel+5+Kapitel+5+Kapitel+5

Heeeeey~ ! Da meldet man sich doch noch mal! Ja... ich war so unglaublich unmotiviert... immer wenn ich doch mal was schreiben wollte und mich an den PC gesetzt habe:

-Neee... keine Lust. –Vielleicht bekomm ich ja noch Kommentare mit coolen Ideen. –Sooo viele Ideen für noch mehr DeiSaso FFs ... –Mein Notizbuch mit den Fairytale Notizen ist verschwunden... –ich hab das Notizbuch!!! Aber irgendwie keinen Bock zu schreiben...

Japp... ich bin faul und stehe dazu xD Naja... ich hoffe ja mal, dass ich das nächste Kapitel schneller fertig bekomme.

Gruß, Suna


	6. Wäscheklammer!

+Kapitel+6+Kapitel+6+Kapitel+6+Kapitel+6+Kapitel+6+Kapitel+6+Kapitel+6+

Als ich am n chsten Morgen aufwachte, stellte ich erleichtert fest, dass es mir schon viel besser ging. Langsam ffnete ich meine Augen und setzte mich auf. Mein Blick wanderte durch den Raum, Deidara war schon wieder nicht da. Ich seufzte, als die Erinnerung von letzter Nacht wieder in mein Bewusstsein kroch. Mein Partner war einfach pervers, damit musste ich leben. W hrend ich versuchte, die Nervens ge aus meinen Gedanken zu verdr ngen, stand ich auf, holte mir neue Klamotten aus dem Schrank und ging ins Bad um eine schnelle Dusche zu nehmen. Ich h tte ja lieber ein Bad genommen, aber es hatte schon viel zu viel Zeit gekostet, krank zu sein. Also wusch ich mich erst mal gr ndlich, ich roch wahrscheinlich wie ein Tier, und das wollte ich nicht.  
Nachdem ich mich endlich wieder frisch f hlte, beschloss ich mich in der K che ein wenig umzusehen. Mein Magen grummelte zustimmend und ich trabte langsam aus dem Zimmer, Richtung K che. Es war ungew hnlich still im Hauptquartier, was mich etwas beunruhigte. Pein hatte uns doch `beurlaubt ... F r gew hnlich h tte wenigstens jemand das Wohnzimmer besetzt, aber als ich daran vorbei ging, fand ich es leer vor. Merkw rdig... Was war denn passiert, w hrend ich bewusstlos im Zimmer lag? Ich malte mir verschiedene Szenarien aus. Jemand war in das HQ eingedrungen. Es hatte eine gro e Notfall Mission gegeben. Etwas... brannte? Ich runzelte die Stirn und versuchte den Geruch auszumachen, denn es roch nicht nur nach Feuer. In dem Moment schien sich der Gestank erst in der Umgebung zu verbreiten. Angewidert hielt ich mir die Nase zu, als mir endlich die Idee kam.  
Ich ging zur K che und der Blick der sich mir bot, war unbezahlbar.

Deidara stand vor der K chenzeile, etwa 80% seiner Gestalt mit Mehl und einer Teigartigen Substanz bedeckt, einer R hrsch ssel in der Hand und einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck.  
Etwas distanzhaltend daneben stand Itachi, der sich sicherheitshalber eine Sch rze umgebunden hatte und sich mit einer W scheklammer dem Geruchssinn entledigte.  
Deswegen ist es also so still. Die Andern sind geflohen, nachdem sie geh rt haben, Deidara versucht zu kochen. , entfuhr es mir und ein schadenfrohes L cheln konnte ich mir nicht nehmen lassen. Deidara wandte berrascht den Kopf in meine Richtung und l chelte verlegen. Sasori-danna! Ich dachte du schl fst no- Doch ich unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz. Mich wundert nur, dass du noch nicht das Weite gesucht hast Itachi. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte und deutete auf das Chaos, welches vorher mal eine K che gewesen sein musste. Der Raum sah so in etwa aus wie Deidara... W re ich nicht hier, w rde die K che sicher nicht mehr existieren. Wir standen kurz vor einer Mehlexplosion. Ich nickte anerkennend und sah endlich die Box mit den W scheklammern. Itachi begriff sofort und reichte mir eine. Erleichtert nahm ich sie entgegen und steckte sie auf meine Nase.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete ich meinen blonden Partner, der mit verschr nkten Armen und leicht schmollend, nutzlos rumstand.  
Deidara, bl d rumstehen bringt gar nichts. R um endlich auf, bevor sich doch noch jemand traut, die K che zu betreten. Gnade dir, sollten es Kakuzu oder Konan sein. , riet ich ihm. Den Kopf besch mt senkend, antwortete er: Ja, Danna. Ich mach mich sofort an die Arbeit, hmm... Und das tat er wirklich. Er wusch sich die H nde und machte sich an die Arbeit. Itachi sah mich an, als wollte er fragen, Sollen wir ihm nicht helfen? . Allerdings hatte sich der Idiot das Resultat selbst zu zuschreiben, deswegen sch ttelte ich verneinend den Kopf.  
Zusammen mit Itachi verlie ich die K che und wir setzten uns ins Wohnzimmer.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nachdem wir eine ganze Weile lang wahllos durch eine Menge Sender geschaltet hatten und ich mit Itachi ber Deidara s und meine Mission diskutiert hatte, entschloss sich der Schwarzhaarige, den Fernseher auszuschalten. Er seufzte leise und starrte nachdenklich die Wand an. Erwartend verschr nkte ich die Arme, er hatte irgendwas zu sagen.  
Sasori. Glaubst du nicht, dass du etwas... hart mit Deidara bist? Ich sah ihn leicht verdutzt an, bevor ich ihm sachlich antwortete:  
Wenn ich mir die Fakten noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lasse, wei ich, dass ich nicht zu hart zu ihm bin. Daraufhin runzelte der Uchiha seine Stirn. Ich glaube da liegt das Problem. Diese... Fakten scheinst du nicht zu kennen. Vielleicht verdr ngst du sie auch nur. Irritiert hob ich eine Augenbraue, bis Itachi mir die Situation schilderte.

Da ich krank gewesen war, hatte ich nicht viel mitbekommen, von dem was sich au erhalb meines Zimmers zugetragen hat. W hrend ich schlief, war so einiges passiert. Ich fass es am besten einfach zusammen. Nachdem ich mein Bewusstein verloren hatte, k mmerte sich Deidara um mich. Er sorgte daf r, dass mir weder zu kalt, noch zu warm wurde. Er lief durch das Hauptquartier und befragte nahezu jedes Mitglied, nach den besten Mitteln gegen Grippe, Erk ltungen und anderen Fieberkrankheiten. Fast h tte er mein B cherregal umgerannt, als er nach einem Medizinbuch suchte, um die Symptome einzuordnen. Doch was mich wirklich berraschte war das, woran ich mich noch so gut erinnern konnte. Deidara hatte mir Pfannkuchen und etwas zu trinken gebracht. Warum ich zu der Zeit nicht stutzig geworden bin... l sst sich wahrscheinlich auf das Fieber zur ckf hren. Deidara. Konnte. Nicht. Kochen. Das wusste er selbst nur allzu gut, also fragte er, trotz seines Stolzes, Itachi, das Wunderkind des Uchiha Klans. So war ich also zu den Pfannkuchen gekommen und musste nicht durch Deidara s Kochk nste (man bemerke den leichten Verweis auf das Wort `Kunst , welches ich in diesem Kontext anhand von Deidara wohl nicht mehr zu erl utern brauche) mein fr hes Ableben antreten.

An diesem Morgen wollte Deidara endlich selbst etwas f r mich kochen. Da er irgendwo aufgeschnappt hatte, dass Pfannkuchen von der Zubereitung her in die Kategorie `leicht fielen und ich Itachi s wirklich sehr mochte, entschloss er sich, einige f r mich zu backen. Dies resultierte dann beinahe in einer Mehlexplosion, wie Itachi bereits angemerkt hatte. Jedoch kam er noch rechtzeitig in die K che, um das schlimmste zu verhindern.

Deidara hatte also nur gute Absichten, Sasori. , beendete der Uchiha und musterte mich eindringend. Nachdenklich tippte ich mit meinen Fingern auf meinem Arm herum und grummelte schlie lich. Irgendwann musste jemand nachgeben und Itachi s Argumente waren nicht ... so anfechtbar, wie ich es mir gew nscht h tte. Nicht ganz zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis stand ich auf und trottete in Richtung K che, um meinen trotteligen Partner aufzusuchen.  
Dort angekommen stellte ich berrascht fest, dass er bereits einiges an Arbeit geleistet hatte. Er beugte sich ber die K chenzeile und schrubbte den Rest des merkw rdig-aussehenden Drecks weg. Der Blonde war noch genauso verdreckt wie vorher. Ich ging zu den St hlen r ber, setzte mich und machte mich durch ein unauff lliges R uspern bemerkbar.  
Mein Partner drehte sich um und empfing mich bereits wieder mit einem breiten Grinsen. Hey Danna! Ich bin fast fertig, hmm. , rief er mir beinahe euphorisch entgegen. Ich dagegen brachte nur ein leicht gelangweiltes, um nicht zu sagen genervtes Toll. von mir. W hrend er eine besonders hartn ckige Stelle bearbeitete, drehte er sich mir zu und sah mich neugierig an. Wenn du fertig bist, solltest du dich duschen. Der Teig sollte bereits jetzt schon schwer genug aus deinen Haaren zu entfernen sein. , riet ich ihm nebenbei.  
Seine Augen strahlten und seine Gesichtsmuskulatur lief auf Hochtouren. Ich kannte nicht sonderlich viele Leute, die so eine Grimasse ziehen konnten. Es wird sicher schwer, den ganzen Mist rauszuwaschen, das stimmt. Wie w r s also, wenn du mir hilfst, Danna, hmm? Daraufhin zogen sich meine Mundwinkel hoch. Nicht so hoch wie Deidara s, dann h tte ich mir wahrscheinlich irgendwie den Kiefer ausgerenkt. Wie w r es, wenn ich dir einfach deine Haare abrasiere? Dann w rde es so ein Problem auch nicht mehr geben. Blondie seufzte und setzte einen Schmollmund auf. Allerdings sah ich die Erleichterung in seiner Haltung, nachdem er endlich fertig war, die Sauerei zu bereinigen. Er war nicht nur froh dar ber, es endlich geschafft zu haben, sondern offensichtlich auch, dass ich ihm indirekt verziehen hatte. Ich deutete ihm an, er solle endlich duschen und nach einem weiteren erfolglosen Disput seitens Deidara s , ging er endlich. Sein genervtes St hnen war eine ganze Weile lang zu h ren, w hrend er versuchte seine Haare wieder diesen gewissen Glanz zu beschaffen.

Ich hingegen sa , ein Buch lesend, auf meinem Bett. Halb schadenfroh, halb verwirrt. Den Rest des Tages w rde ich mich an der Misere meines Partners erg tzen, denn der n chste Tag w rde mir einiges abverlangen, so sicher war ich mir schon lange nicht mehr.

+Kapitel+6+Kapitel+6+Kapitel+6+Kapitel+6+Kapitel+6+Kapitel+6+Kapitel+6+

WooooW!!! Endlich fertig xD Ich bedanke mich bei Breaking Benjamin f r ihr geniales Lied Blow me away xD Ah, ich musste wieder feststellen, dass es einfach nicht mein Jahr ist... Noch ne kleine Anmerkung am Rande... das n chste Kapitel wird, wenn ich es wirklich nicht irgendwie schaffe, noch l nger brauchen, als die Anderen... Ich bin n mlich die n chsten Wochenenden komplett ausgebucht und dazu kommt, dass die Lehrer ein unglaubliches Vergn gen daran haben, uns sehr bald wieder Klausuren schreiben zu lassen. T^T Trotzdem(!) werde ich mich nicht entmutigen lassen und meine treue Leserschaft (die gr tenteils schreibfaul ist xD) weiterhin mit komischen Ideen qu len xD Greez Suna 


	7. Deutungshypothese

+Kapitel+7+Kapitel+7+Kapitel+7+Kapitel+7+Kapitel+7+Kapitel+7+Kapitel+7

Die darauf folgende Nacht war, wenn ich im nachhinein darüber nachdachte, auf eine gewisse Weise, aufschlussreich. Deidara wälzte sich unruhig in seinem Bett rum und ich war auch nicht viel besser. Mein Fieber war zwar bereits abgeklungen, aber fürs erste machte ich es trotzdem für meine überschwängliche Fantasie verantwortlich. Für gewöhnlich träumte ich nicht viel, zumindest konnte ich mich so gut wie nie daran erinnern. Doch in der Nacht träumte ich ziemlich deutlich, wobei es mir lieber gewesen wäre, hätte ich mich nicht daran erinnern können.

Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wo es anfing, aber im Prinzip ist es auch egal.

Es war bereits dunkel und ich stand zusammen mit Itachi am Kundenschalter einer Bank. Wir wollten uns einen Kredit leihen, natürlich auf falschem Namen. Der Angestellte der uns beriet, kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Silberne Haare, hochgestylt, ein Auge durch ein Bandana verdeckt. Wahrscheinlich nur irgendein kleiner Dealer, den ich irgendwann einmal gesehen hatte. Nachdem Itachi und ich den Vertrag unterschrieben hatten und uns das Geld schnappen konnten, stürmte auf einmal ein... Verrückter in die Bank. Er richtete seinen Revolver auf Itachi und kam auf uns zu. Den Uchiha und nebenbei auch den Bankangestellten bedrohend, stellte er sich neben mich, legte einen Arm um meine Hüfte und raubte die Bank aus. Als er das Geld, welches er in einem Geldsack mit Dollarzeichen verstaute, eingesammelt hatte, hastete er aus dem Gebäude und riss mich mit.

Im nächsten Moment fand ich mich auf dem Beifahrersitz eines schwarzen Cabriolet wieder. Neben mir saß Deidara, oben ohne. Ich hatte kreativer weise mein Lolita Dress an. Zusammen fuhren wir durch die Stadt und hörten merkwürdige Musik.(1) Als Deidara dann endlich anhielt, standen wir vor einem Tor. Der Blonde grinste in eine kleine Kamera, welche über der Klingel in den Stein eingelassen war und das Tor öffnete sich. Wir fuhren einen Weg hinauf, bis zu einer Villa. Einer großen Villa. Deidara stieg aus, half mir aus dem Wagen und führte mich in das Gebäude. In der Eingangshalle standen Itachi und Kisame, wobei letzterer ein Goldfischglas in den Händen trug, auf dem mit einem dicken, roten Edding, `_Sasori_´ gekrakelt worden war. Der Fisch starrte mich gelangweilt an, bevor er anfing, immer wieder im Kreis zu schwimmen. Ich riss meine Augen von dem Tier und wurde sogleich von Deidara hochgenommen und ins nächste Stockwerk getragen. Nebenbei, direkt neben der Treppe war ein Aufzug.

Nach einem langen Gang, standen wir vor einer blass lila farbenen Tür, welche der Bankräuber achtlos aufstieß. Er ging in das Zimmer und legte mich auf ein großes Himmelbett. Nachdem er mich eine ganze Weile lang verführerisch... angegrinst hatte, verschwand er in einen anderen Raum. Ich wartete ungeduldig, bis er endlich wiederkam, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet. Es störte mich nicht weiter, auch nicht, als er sich neben mich aufs Bett setzte und mir erklärte, dass der Priester nur für eine Stunde gebucht war und wir uns beeilen mussten.

Dann waren wir in einem dunkelblauen Porsche und fuhren zu einer kleinen Kapelle. Wir rannten hinein, bis vor einen kleinen Altar. Dort wartete bereits Hidan auf uns, der Priester.

Neben uns standen die anderen Akatsuki Mitglieder. Allen voran Itachi, der mich anlächelte. Als ich mich umsah stellte ich fest, dass Deidara immer noch nur im Handtuch dastand und ich bereits ein anderes Kleid an hatte. Diesmal war es ein kurzes weißes.

Hidan drückte mir einen violetten Blumenstrauß in die Hand und fragte mich, ob ich Lebensmüde sei. Deidara stellte die Gegenfrage, ob nicht Hidan der Lebensmüde sei, weil er soviel Geld für die Zeremonie verlange, aber immer noch nicht angefangen hatte.

Deidara und Hidan hatten sich eine ganze Weile lang beleidigt, bis Kakuzu endlich einschritt und meinte, dass wir wahrscheinlich kein Geld bezahlen würden, wenn er nicht endlich mit der Zeremonie beginnen würde. Innerhalb von fünf Minuten hatten wir es hinter uns und Deidara gab mir meinen Ring Gyokunyo. Daraufhin gingen wir zurück zum Auto und fuhren wieder zur Villa, in der mir Deidara verkündete, wir würden unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht in der Küche verbringen. Es war eine große Küche, mit einer großen Arbeitsfläche. Auf dem Küchentisch standen 2 große Teller mit jeweils einem riesigen Berg Pfannkuchen. Wir setzten uns an den Tisch und fingen an zu essen. Währenddessen nahm Deidara meine Hände in seine und sein Gesicht kam meinem immer näher.

Als ich aufwachte, rannte ich ins Badezimmer, machte das Licht an, schloss hinter mir ab und klatschte mir eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Ungläubig musterte ich mich im Spiegel. Meine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, ich sah ziemlich verwirrt aus. Genauso fühlte ich mich auch. Ich atmete tief durch und beschloss, den Traum einfach zu vergessen. Durch Träume verarbeitete man schließlich nur das Geschehene. Doch so entschlossen ich auch war, dieses Hirngespinst zu vergessen, ich schaffte es einfach nicht. Also beschloss ich, mir in den nächsten Tagen, ein Traumdeutungsbuch zuzulegen. Ich glaubte zwar nicht an die Verallgemeinerungen solcher Deutungen, aber dieser Traum fraß sich durch meine Gedanken und ließ mir keine Ruhe mehr. Den Rest der Nacht lag ich wach und funkelte den Rücken meines Partners verwirrt an.

+Kapitel+7+Kapitel+7+Kapitel+7+Kapitel+7+Kapitel+7+Kapitel+7+Kapitel+7

(1) Faggot von Mindless Self Indulgence

Soooo.... ich konnte nicht anders... ich musste dieses Kapitel hochladen xD Ich denke es wird genug Leute geben, die dieses Kapitel nicht mögen, aber für mich ist es ziemlich wichtig . Ich hab sehr viel reingepackt und hoffe, dass man den Sinn dahinter versteht . Wer Lust und Laune hat, kann gerne anfangen meine Gedankengänge zu analysieren, würd mir unglaublich spaß machen eure Meinungen zu hören bzw. lesen. Ach und ratet mal, was ich gehört habe, während ich das Kappi schrieb xD Ich möchte mich für die Kürze des Kappis entschuldigen, aber im Moment ist mein Leben echt stressig... da war man ein Wochenende in Kassel auf der Connichi und sofort hinkt man den Hausaufgaben hinterher... Die Klausurenphase macht es auch nicht besser und bis zu den Ferien wird es noch sehr unangenehm... Naja, ich verabschiede mich in der Hoffnung, möglichst bald wieder ein vernünftiges Werk präsentieren zu können... Cya, DarkKisuna


	8. Discovery Channel

+Kapitel+8+Kapitel+8+Kapitel+8+Kapitel+8+Kapitel+8+Kapitel+8+Kapitel+8

Da ich die Nacht als nicht so erholsam empfunden hatte, wie mein Partner, wunderte sich dieser, warum ich ihn so mörderisch anstarrte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er heilfroh war, dass Blicke nicht wirklich töten konnten. Doch Deidara ließ sich in der Regel nicht lange einschüchtern, deswegen war er nach einer kurzen Zeit wieder motiviert und warf mir dieses... unbeschreibliche Grinsen entgegen. Ständig lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter, irgendwie musste ich mich ablenken. Ich ging in die Küche, die zum Glück wieder sauber war, schnappte mir ein Toast und aß. Die Kaffeemaschine brodelte vor sich hin und ich wartete darauf, mir endlich etwas von diesem bitteren Getränk die Kehle runterfliesen lassen zu können.

Ich nahm mir eine Tasse und goss mir etwas Kaffee ein. Es war ganz gut, wenigstens einen Moment für sich zu haben und in Ruhe zu frühstücken. So konnte ich mich auch noch ein wenig sammeln, bevor ich den ganzen Tag und voraussichtlich noch die ganze Nacht mit meinem Partner verbringen musste. Der, wie es für mich ganz natürlich schien, die Wurzel allen Übels war. Nach meinem Frühstück ging ich ins Wohnzimmer, in welchem ich Deidara vorfand. Er saß im Schneidersitz und mit einer Tüte Chips auf dem Sofa. Welch ein ungemein gesunder Start in den Tag. Als er mich sah, grinste er mich unverhohlen an und klopfte auf das Stück Sofa, welches noch frei war. Direkt neben ihm. Es widerstrebte mir, mich nach diesem Albtraum neben ihn zu setzten. Aber da es, wie gesagt, nur ein Traum war, schaltete sich mein gesunder Menschenverstand ein und riet mir, sich einfach möglichst unauffällig zu verhalten. Im nächsten Moment hatte ich mich neben den Blonden gesetzt.

„Danna... du schmollst, hmm.", kam die unerwartete Erkenntnis. Soviel zum unauffälligen Verhalten.

„Das bildest du dir ein Deidara.", antwortete ich und setzte einen passiven Gesichtsausdruck auf, in der Hoffnung, meine Gesichtszüge würden kein weiteres Mal entgleisen.

„Das nächste Mal mach ich ein Foto. Was für ein denkwürdiger Tag, hmm!" Wieder folgte sein Charakter bezeichnendes Grinsen.

Ich hingegen grummelte nur genervt vor mich hin. Wieso musste gerade ich so einen Partner haben? Gemeinsam saßen wir auf dem Sofa und schwiegen uns an. Wenn ich die Atmosphäre im Raum bewerten sollte, würde ich sagen... sie lag bei 10°C ... unter Null. Ich für meinen Teil, versuchte den Blonden zu ignorieren, das war nichts neues, würde also auch keine weiteren Fragen aufwerfen. Deidara schien allerdings sehr verwirrt zu sein. Irgendwo konnte ich ihn auch verstehen, schließlich hatten wir uns gestern ja wieder... `vertragen´. Das alles brachte mich aber nicht dazu, Mitleid für ihn zu empfinden. Er war doch an der ganzen Situation schuld!

Während ich mich weiter stumm über alles was meinen Partner betraf aufregte, war dieser bereits aufgestanden und hatte etwas aus unserem Zimmer geholt. Er stand nun vor dem Fernseher und legte eine DVD in den DVD-Player. Dann schnappte er sich schnell die Fernbedienung und setzte sich wieder zu mir aufs Sofa.

Voller Erwartung hob ich eine Augenbraue und wartete, wenn auch ungeduldig, still darauf, dass der Film endlich begann. Die Wucht der Erkenntnis traf mich schwerer, als es mir lieb gewesen wäre. Ich saß alleine, mit Deidara, im Wohnzimmer ... und sah einen Porno.

Auf dem Bildschirm rekelten sich 2 nackte, mit schwarzen Schleifchen geschmückte Frauen auf einem riesigen Bett. Dazu kam ein muskulöser junger Mann... Ungläubig und angewidert legte ich meine Hand auf die Stirn und stütze meinen Kopf auf diese Art leicht ab. Aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete ich meinen Partner, der eher gelangweilt, als alles andere, aussah. Just in diesem Moment betrat Konan den Raum. Das einzige weibliche Mitglied unserer Organisation. Sagen wir es mal so.... sie kam, sah... und war nicht gerade begeistert. Mit einem vielsagenden Blick funkelte sie uns böse an, dann verließ sie das Zimmer. Sagen brauchte sie nichts. Ich verstand die Botschaft auch so. „Perverse!" Und „Das gibt Rache!"

Wenn der Tag noch zu retten gewesen wäre, dann gab es mit Sicherheit eine höhere Macht, die dies erfolgreich verhinderte.

„Wenn das mal nicht Rotköpfchen und der große, blonde Wolf sind."

Ich glaubte zwar nicht an schlechtes Karma, aber irgendwie kam mir das mit jedem Tag immer realistischer vor.

Hidan spazierte mit einem breiten Grinsen in den Raum, welches sich noch vergrößerte, als er zum Fernseher sah. „Verdammt, was hab ich nicht mitbekommen? Seid ihr jetzt beste Freunde und holt euch gemeinsam beim Porno schaun einen runter?" Daraufhin fing er hysterisch an zu lachen und meine Laune sank immer weiter. Bald hatte sie einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht. Deidara, der nun endlich auch einmal reagierte, drehte seinen Kopf in meine Richtung. Sein Gesicht hellte sich kurz belustigt auf, dann wandte er Hidan seinen Blick zu. Gelangweilt deutete er auf den Flimmerkasten. „Wir haben heute Abend eine Mission und analysieren dafür das Verhalten von Lolitas, hmm." Schön rausgeredet... Idiot.

Mit einem wachsenden gefälligen Grinsen drehte er sich wieder zum Fernseher. Natürlich. Eine Dokumentation, wie man einen Mann verführt, schon klar. Ein wenig vom Frust gepackt, nahm ich mir eine Decke, die neben dem Sofa lag und wickelte mich darin ein. So war ich vor den gierigen Blicken der Anderen geschützt. Ich starrte eine Weile auf den Boden, bis mich plötzlich Hidan anstieß und mir erklärte: „Sie dir den Hüftschwung an! Beweg dich so und dein Arsch bleibt bei keinem Hetero Jungfrau."

Daraufhin erwärmten sich meine Wangen und ich zog die Decke über meine Nase. Warum konnte ich diese ätzende Mission nicht einfach hinter mich bringen? Nach einigen Augenblicken antwortete ich, jedoch ziemlich unverständlich, da die Decke einen Großteil der Schwingungen meiner Stimme abfing. „Was hast du gesagt Danna?"

„Wieso sollte ich... bei so was die Frau spielen?"

Ich hätte wirklich nichts sagen sollen. Nachdem sich die beiden Idioten mit großen Augen angestarrt hatten, fingen sie an zu lachen. Verständlich, dass ich verwirrt und genervt war. Das Gelächter hielt eine Weile an, zu lange, für meinen Geschmack. Danach sahen sie zu mir und grinsten nur blöd. Wobei Deidara schon wieder einfach nur wie ein Perverser aussah. Was er auch war, keine Frage. „Das, kleiner Uke, wird dir dein sexuell frustrierter Lover erklären.", flötete Hidan mir entgegen und stolzierte aus dem Raum. Meine Augen formten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen, nun war mein Zorn auf die letzte anwesende Person gerichtet. Ich funkelte den Blonden böse an, der mittlerweile nur noch hilflos grinste, den Fernseher ausschaltete und mir nicht in die Augen sah. Er hätte mir wenigstens sagen können, das Hidan meinte, als er mich `Uke´ nannte. Woher sollte ich wissen, was das heißt?

Als ich mir gerade überlegt hatte, wie ich Deidara am besten hätte bestrafen können, und zwar indem ich ihn ganz klassisch fesseln und auspeitschen würde, kam mir der Gedanke, dass es ihm wahrscheinlich sogar noch gefallen würde.

„Wir... sollten uns vielleicht umziehen Danna, hmm...", bemerkte er kleinlaut. Ich grummelte unzufrieden, auf die Belehrung musste ich wohl noch warten. Und wie ich warten hasste. Zur Antwort nickte ich kurz, wand mich aus der Decke und ging zurück in unser Zimmer. Mein Partner folgte, abstand haltend, hinter mir.

Lautlos seufzend schloss ich die Badezimmertür hinter mir ab. Mit mir selbst war ich sehr unzufrieden. Wäre ich 8 Jahre jünger gewesen, hätte ich alles auf die Hormone schieben können. Aber irgendwann war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem man sich nur noch etwas vormachte. Lustlos hing ich das mir aufgezwungene Kleid mit einem Kleiderbügel an die Dusche und zog mich aus. Als ich mich umdrehte, blieb mein Blick an meinem Spiegelbild hängen. Ich trat näher heran und musterte mich selbst. Rote, zerzauste Haare, gelangweilter Blick, etwas mager und verhältnismäßig klein. Meine Augen verengten sich und meine Mundwinkel zog ich nach unten. Was wollte Deidara mit seinem Verhalten bezwecken? Ständig musste er mich sexuell belästigen und letztendlich führte das alles dazu, dass ich zu allem Übel auch noch von ihm träumte... Warum musste ich so dumme Fragen stellen? Das wollte er doch sicher. Er wollte mich einfach nur in den Wahnsinn treiben. Vielleicht konnte er mich auch einfach nicht leiden.

Der Blonde war nun mal ein Player. Würde ich je nachgeben, hätte er gewonnen und ich verloren. In mehrerlei Hinsicht. Dann wäre ich nur einer von vielen gewesen.

Schnell wandte ich mich dem Kleid zu und zog es an. Bei dem Gedanken, Deidara könnte Sex haben... egal ob mit einem Mann oder einer Frau, wurde mir schlecht. So langsam ließ mich mein gesunder Menschenverstand wirklich im Stich.

Nachdem ich das Kleid festgeschnurrt hatte, schloss ich die Tür wieder auf und trat in unser Zimmer. Deidara stand mit dem Rücken zu mir, er trug sein Haar bereits offen und kämmte es, damit ich es frisieren konnte. Ich machte mich mit einem Räuspern bemerkbar und stellte mich neben ihn. Er lächelte und reichte mir ohne zu zögern die Bürste. Mit einem aufgesetztem Lächeln nahm ich sie entgegen und begann die Haare meines Partners zu stylen.

Ich hatte versucht, Deidara in einer Wolke Haarspray zu ersticken, das gebe ich zu. Leider hatte es nicht funktioniert. Dafür war ich mit dem Ergebnis trotzdem ganz zufrieden, denn als ich fertig war, sah er aus wie eine Puppe. Natürlich ohne das ganze Rouge, er sah... ganz ansehnlich aus. Für einen Kerl der sich als Mädchen verkleidet.

An meinem Aussehen hatte ich letztendlich auch nicht viel auszusetzen. Ich war ganz dezent geschminkt und musste mich dabei nicht einmal von ihm anfassen lassen. Wir stellten uns vor den Spiegel und sahen uns das Gesamtbild an. Ich nickte zufrieden. Na ja, so zufrieden wie man als Kerl seien kann, wenn man ein Kleid tragen muss. Der Blonde musterte uns mit gerunzelter Stirn und schlug dann mit einer Faust in seine offene Handfläche. „Ich weiß was noch fehlt, hmm!", grinste er, schwebte zum Schrank und holte ein kleines Fläschchen hervor. „Das hab ich mir von Konan geliehen.", stellte er klar und besprühte uns mit Frauenparfüm. Eine Ader an meiner Stirn pochte gefährlich, als auch ich an meinen Schrank trat und die Drogen für Gateau heraus holte. Ich stellte mich neben den Pyromanen und schüttelte entnervt den Kopf. Mit einem stummen Seufzer rückte ich die Schleife in meinen Haaren zurecht, was ich auch mit Deidaras tat, drehte mich um und ging aus dem Zimmer. Dicht gefolgt von meinem Partner.

Nachdem wir Itachi, der sich dazu bereit erklärt hatte uns zu fahren, gefunden hatten, machten wir uns auf den Weg zu den Autos. Der Schwarzhaarige trug einen langen schwarzen Mantel und hatte uns für die Fahrt ein unauffälliges, kleines, schwarzes Auto besorgt. Trotz der schwachen Beleuchtung des Tunnels, fand ich das Auto ziemlich schnell und setzte mich auf den Beifahrersitz, um nicht womöglich noch neben Deidara sitzen zu müssen. Die beiden Anderen stiegen nach mir ein. Itachi startete das Auto, legte den Gang ein und fuhr den Tunnel hoch, bis zur Schiebetür, die ich mit einem Knopfdruck öffnete. Wir fuhren in die Lagerhalle, die Schiebetür schloss und das Lagerhallentor öffnete sich. Dann fuhren wir auf das dunkle Containergelände, in Richtung Rotlichtviertel.

+Kapitel+8+Kapitel+8+Kapitel+8+Kapitel+8+Kapitel+8+Kapitel+8+Kapitel+8

So meine Lieben, nach einer Ewigkeit kommt nun endlich das 8. Kapitel. Wurd langsam Zeit, da meine Zeit nächsten Monat extrem begrenzt sein wird... Sehr viel zu sagen hab ich nicht, außer, dass es mir nicht sonderlich gut geht, falls es wen interessieren sollte. Ich hoffe, das Kapitel stimmt ein paar Leser milde. Mir fällt gerade sonst nichts ein... eehh... Viel spaß noch und bitte um Rückmeldung, Suna


	9. Hollywood

+Kapitel+9+Kapitel+9+Kapitel+9+Kapitel+9+Kapitel+9+Kapitel+9+Kapitel+9+Kapitel+9

Ich sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, während wir uns stetig unserem Ziel näherten. Es dämmerte und die Straßenlaternen waren bereits eingeschaltet worden. Ich sah kurz zu Itachi, der stur auf die Straße starrte und dann zu Deidara, der ebenfalls aus dem Fenster sah und nur zwischendurch, wie er wohl hoffte, unauffällige Blick zu mir rüberwarf. Desinteressiert wandte ich mich wieder dem Fenster und dem was dahinter zu sehen war, zu. Das triste Industriegebiet wich langsam den neonfarbenen Werbetafeln und den Huren auf dem Straßenstrich. Ich hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Itachi hielt einige Meter von Gateaus Lieblings Striplounge in einer Seitengasse an und stellte den Motor aus. Dann drehte er sich leicht zu Deidara und mir. „Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt diese Mission auch ernst genug. Erst gestern wurden die Leichen von drei Kleinganoven gefunden, die Gateau verarschen wollten. Sie handelten mit Waffen und wurden in einem kleinen Musikladen, der wohl ihr Hauptquartier war aufgefunden. Gateaus Männer haben anscheinend ziemlich gewütet. Sämtliche Knochen der Kerle waren gebrochen oder zertrümmert. Ich weiß, euer Teamwork ist nicht das beste, aber reißt euch wenigstens dieses eine Mal zusammen." Ich sah den Schwarzhaarigen mit einem leichten Lächeln an und nickte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um uns. Pein hat Deidara und mir diese Mission anvertraut, er weiß was er tut." Deidara warf mir einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Wir sind keine Anfänger mehr, wir spielen in einer ganz anderen Liga." Itachi zog eine Grimasse und fummelte am Innenspiegel herum. Dadurch warf er Deidara einen Blick zu, den ich nicht deuten konnte. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei, wies Deidara an auszusteigen und verabschiedete mich.

Als wir in das Gebäude traten, standen wir in einer kleinen Lobby und wurden von einer jungen Frau begrüßt. Sie arbeitete in der Garderobe und war meines Wissens nach, die Nichte des Besitzers. Deidara grinste sie strahlend an und ich lächelte leicht. Mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung erklärte sie uns, dass wir die Wendeltreppe runter gehen müssten, um in die Bar zu gehen. Ich nickte kurz und stieg dann mit Deidara die aufwendig gestaltete Treppe hinab. Es war dunkel und der Geruch von Rauch brannte mir in Augen und Hals. Ich zwinkerte unkontrolliert, da ich mir nicht mit den Fingern die Schminke verwischen wollte. Deswegen mussten Frauen ständig das Bad aufsuchen, um sich neu zu schminken. Was für eine Zeitverschwendung... die bei den meisten eh nichts brachte. Am Ende der Treppe empfingen uns 2 hochgewachsene, muskelbepackte Männer, die uns angrinsten und einen schönen Abend wünschten. Die Türsteher ließen uns weitergehen und ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie sie uns hinterher starrten. Während wir durch das Lokal gingen, gaffte uns noch so manch anderer Kerl an. Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl, von solchen Perversen angesehen zu werden. Deidara hingegen, ließ sich nicht das geringste anmerken und ging selbstsicher neben mir her. Zum ersten Mal musste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich froh war, ihn bei mir zu haben. Wir gingen durch das Lokal, bis wir im hintersten Teil angekommen waren. Dort fanden wir den Drogenboss.

Gateau saß, zusammen mit seinen zwei Leibwächtern an einem Tisch, schien maßlos zu trinken und belästigte die Bedienung. Aufrecht gehend und mit einem gewissen Schwung in den Hüften, schritten wir zum Tisch und begrüßten Akatsukis Widersacher. Als sich der alte Sack zu uns drehte, fielen ihm fast die Augen aus. Wir hatten wohl genau seinen Geschmack getroffen, denn sein schiefes, dreckiges Grinsen sagte alles. „Wen haben wir denn da? Na los, setzt euch zu mir.", krächzte er, während er uns mit seinen Augen förmlich auszog und auf den Platz neben sich wies. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob wir noch einen weiteren Stuhl besorgen sollten, da es bereits jetzt schon sehr eng hinter dem Tisch war. Allerdings brauchte ich mich nicht wirklich weiter darum zu sorgen, da Deidara nach meinem Handgelenk griff, sich setzte und mich auf seinen Schoß zog. „Kleines, nicht so schüchtern. Ich tu' dir doch nichts." Ich richtete meinen Blick auf Gateau und sah ihn so unschuldig an, wie ich nur konnte. Dann ließ er unauffällig seine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel wandern, woraufhin sich meine Wangen röteten. Der Alte grinste gefällig, hatte die Reaktion allerdings missinterpretiert. Nun ja... zumindest zum Teil. Ich sah kurz aus dem Augenwinkel zu Deidara herüber und seufzte innerlich, als ich sein Lächeln sah. Er schien sich unschlüssig zu sein, ob er nun froh war oder nicht. Einerseits hatten seine Hände ihren Weg zu meinen Hüften gefunden und er hielt mich an Ort und Stelle fest. Seinem Schoß. Andererseits kam mir der hässliche Zwerg bereits jetzt schon gefährlich nah. So sehr hatte mich schon lange nichts mehr angewidert. Es war unangenehm von zwei notgeilen Kerlen flankiert zu sein, wobei der Eine allerdings mein Partner war und sich hoffentlich etwas zusammen reißen würde. Ich hatte nicht erwartet so schnell in eine missliche Lage zu geraten, denn jetzt konnte ich mich nur noch auf meine schauspielerischen Leistungen und meinen Partner verlassen. Soviel Vertrauen hatte ich ihm wohl noch nie geschenkt.

Meine schlimmste Befürchtung bewahrheitete sich zum Glück nicht. Trotz den Unmengen an Alkohol, die diese widerliche Ratte runterspülte, konnte ich ihn in eine Unterhaltung verwickeln, die seine restlichen Gehirnzellen in Anspruch zu nehmen schienen. Ich war froh, dass Gateau seinen zwei Handlangern eine kleine Pause gegeben hatte, denn das hieß wir sahen so ungefährlich aus, wie wir es uns erhofft hatten. Währenddessen hatte ich unwillkürlich grinsen müssen. Gateau hasste Homosexuelle, davon ausgenommen Frauen. Seiner Meinung nach sollten Schwule, ja am besten noch die kompletten Familien aller Homosexuellen ausgerottet werden. Seine Einstellung war jedermann bekannt. Ein weiterer Punkt, der diese Mission nur noch gefährlicher machte. Das war allerdings nicht das belustigende daran.

Die Leibwächter des Alten, der eine groß mit kurzen, dunklen Haaren, der andere klein, mit langen, dunklen Haaren, die beiden waren schwul.

Es war so offensichtlich, dass der Drogenboss es nicht zu bemerken schien. Für Außenstehende war diese Tatsache jedoch nicht so schnell zu erkennen, denn Haku, der kleinere, sah aus wie eine Frau. Er hörte sich sogar beinahe genauso an.

Nachdem die beiden den Tisch verlassen hatten, eilten sie zum Herrenklo. Dabei erhaschte ich einen Blick auf die Hand des größeren, Zabuza, die zum Hinterteil seines Partners glitt und beherzt zugriff.

Ich hatte mich schnell wieder der miesen Ratte zugewandt und lenkte ihn weiter ab, während Deidara weitere Getränke bestellte und mittlerweile unruhig seine Hände über meine Oberschenkel gleiten ließ. Die Bedienung brachte uns noch mehr Betäubungsmittel.

Ab dem Moment ging das ganze erst richtig los. Darauf hatte Deidara gewartet.

Ich lehnte mich zurück, legte einen Arm um meinen blonden Partner und strich ihm über seine unechten Brüste. Dem alten Lustmolch wären bei der Show beinahe die Augen rausgefallen, doch es war noch nicht genug. Wir mussten ihn weiter ablenken, damit ich ihm unbemerkt das Verita Serum, die Drogen unterjubeln konnte. Nun legte Deidara los. Er drehte mich in Position, das Zielobjekt, Gateau´s Glas, direkt neben mir. Der Blonde legte eine Hand auf meine Hüfte, die andere auf meine Wange, dann kam sein Gesicht meinem immer näher. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete ich unbemerkt die Reaktion unseres Opfers. Wir hatten ihn genau da, wo wir ihn haben wollten. Dann konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf meine Aufgabe. Ich versuchte zu ignorieren, dass Deidara gerade die Chance seines Lebens bekam und griff in eine kleine Tasche meines Kleides, um nach dem Tablettendöschen zu fischen. Ich klappte es auf und schaffte es den Inhalt schnell in Gateau´s Glas zu leeren. Der Behälter verschwand wieder in der Tasche und mich durchzuckte ein eigenartiges Gefühl.

Deidara bewegte seine Lippen auf meinen, zog mich noch näher an sich heran und genoss das Spektakel ungemein. Verwirrt klammerte ich mich an seine Schultern, halt suchend. Er leckte mir langsam über die Lippen und als ich nach Luft schnappen musste, drang seine Zunge in meinen Mund ein. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde, doch ich war nicht in der Lage, mich aus dieser... Affäre zu ziehen. Meine Finger bohrten sich beinahe in seine Schultern, so fest hielt ich ihn an Ort und Stelle. Gateau war mir gerade absolut egal. Ich hatte gehört, dass er vor lauter Aufregung nach seinem Glas gegriffen und es sofort geleert hatte. Der Rest der Bar war mir auch egal, denn ich hatte ein weitaus größeres Problem. Ich konnte kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen und wusste noch nicht einmal genau woran das überhaupt lag. Zögernd erwiderte ich das Zungenspiel und stellte nur noch verwirrter fest, dass es mir sogar irgendwie gefiel. Noch mehr Fragen taten sich auf und ich seufzte frustriert in den Mund meines Partners hinein, dem es zu gefallen schien. Seine Hand drehte kleine Kreise auf meinem Rücken und mich durchzuckte schon wieder so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.

Es hätte ewig so weitergehen können, zumindest hatte ich das Gefühl. Doch mein geistloser Moment fand ein jähes Ende, als Deidara von mir abließ und anfing mit Gateau zu reden. Meine Hände lagen nun einfach auf seinen Schultern, nicht krampfhaft. Ich starrte geschockt und verwirrt auf seinen Hals, eine der wenigen Stellen zu denen ich in dem Moment getrost meine Augen wandern lassen konnte. Sollte Deidara doch weitermachen, in ein paar Minuten würde der Alte eh anfangen zu singen und wir könnten abhauen.

Währenddessen hatte ich wenigstens etwas Zeit mich zu sammeln. Ich hatte Deidara im vornherein gesagt, dass ich ihm die Zunge rausschneiden würde, sollte er mich irgendwie unnötigerweise belästigen. Doch mittlerweile war ich mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich unnötig gewesen war. Oder überhaupt Belästigung. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles und mir wurde leicht übel. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, würde ich Deidara jetzt alleine lassen oder mir die Leibwächter über den Weg laufen, könnte es Probleme geben.

Stattdessen lehnte ich meine Stirn einfach gegen die Schulter meines Partners und schloss die Augen. Die penetrante Musik nahm ich bald gar nicht mehr wahr. Ich konzentrierte mich nur noch auf Deidaras Stimme. Mein Atem ging ruhig und ich nahm Konans Parfüm war. Wann immer Konan es benutzt hatte, brannte es mir in der Nase. Jetzt, wo Deidara es trug, empfand ich es eher als angenehm. Ich seufzte leise, hatte ich zuviel Alkohol getrunken? Das musste es sein oder ich verlor langsam den Verstand. Erst dieser merkwürdige Fiebertraum, dann der ganze andere Quatsch und jetzt das hier! Vielleicht hatte ich auch einfach eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit und alles war nur Einbildung? Allerdings trug ich das Parfüm ja auch selbst, daran musste es liegen.

Ich unterdrückte das kraftlose Stöhnen, das mir entweichen wollte und rappelte mich zusammen. Entschlossen ließ ich Deidara los und wandte mich Gateau zu. Dieser war ganz auf meinen blonden Partner konzentriert, wobei seine Augen ihn wohl nicht mehr richtig fixieren konnten. Diesmal seufzte ich erleichtert, man konnte es bei der lauten Geräuschkulisse eh nicht hören. Deidara hatte lange genug gezeigt, dass er einen alten, betrunkenen Greis bei Laune halten konnte. Jetzt war ich mit der eigentlichen Informationsbeschaffung dran. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln beugte ich mich nach vorne und begann damit, den Drogenboss in ein nettes Gespräch zu verwickeln, welches uns ohne jede Frage zu seiner.... Geschäftsstelle führen würde.

Deidara hatte es sich in der Zeit gemütlich gemacht und hielt mich abermals, indem er seine Arme um mich geschlungen hatte, an Ort und Stelle. Nach einer Weile hatte ich den Alten soweit und er erzählte mir ganz nebenbei, dass sich sein Lager in der Nähe einer der Polizeistationen befände. Ironischerweise wurde sein Geschäft durch eine Bäckerei und einen Friseur getarnt. Zu letzterem war der Sack sicher seit Jahren nicht mehr gegangen.

Ich hielt noch ein wenig Smalltalk und erklärte ihm, dass wir nun gehen müssten. Der Alte beschwerte sich unnötigerweise, die Nacht wäre doch noch so jung und noch mehr solchen Mist. Doch zusammen mit Deidara konnte ich Gateau einigermaßen ruhig stellen. Deidara ließ mich gütigerweise los. Ich stand auf, machte einen Knicks und wartete auf meinen Partner, der meinem Beispiel folgte. Die Leibwächter gesellten sich wieder zu ihrem Boss und wir schritten langsam aus der Bar, an den gierig blickenden Männern vorbei, die Treppe hinauf. Mit einem Grinsen verabschiedete sich Deidara bei dem Mädchen aus der Garderobe und führte mich aus dem Gebäude. Ich beachtete ihn gar nicht, bog um die Ecke und stieg in das kleine, schwarze Auto.

+Kapitel+9+Kapitel+9+Kapitel+9+Kapitel+9+Kapitel+9+Kapitel+9+Kapitel+9+Kapitel+9

Juhu, ja, mich gibts noch. Aber da ich jetzt schon so unsagbar alt bin, brauch ich

immer länger zum schreiben... Ja, ich hatte in der langen Zeit, in der ich nicht geposted habe, Geburstag...Aber im großen und ganzen... bin ich mit dem Tag voll zufrieden ;D

Öhm... ich wollte das Kappi diesmal etwas länger machen... viel länger als das letzte ist es zwar nicht geworden... aber immerhin.

Wie immer hab ich keine Ahnung, wann das nächste Kappi rauskommen wird... Klausurphase...Praktikum.... ich werde mich nicht im Land befinden... dann noch die Facharbeit...Nunja... nicht wundern wenn es wieder unglaublich lange dauert.

Nette Motivationssprüche und eure Meinung zum neuen Kapitel (meinetwegen auch zu den alten xD) sind wie immer erwünscht.

Greez, Suna


	10. Wahn

+Kapitel+10+Kapitel+10+Kapitel+10+Kapitel+10+Kapitel+10+Kapitel+10+Kapitel+10+

Die Rückfahrt zum Hauptquartier war angenehm ruhig. Dafür war ich dankbar. Mir war in letzter Zeit unwohl genug, die Mission hatte alles nur noch verschlimmert. Ich war unglaublich verwirrt, das beschäftigte und deprimierte mich. Ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen, starrte ich aus dem Fenster. Ab und zu sah ich in den Außenspiegel, Deidara starrte in die andere Richtung. Ich war unzufrieden, aber man konnte mich auch nicht zufrieden stellen. Deidaras Blicke hatte ich ständig im Nacken, doch dieses Mal war es anders... und unangenehm. Er sah mich nicht an, beachtete mich gar nicht. Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht? Ich verschränkte die Arme, wobei es eher aussah, als ob ich versuchte, mich selbst zu halten. Eigentlich sollte ich froh sein, eine Zeit lang unbeobachtet zu sein, aber ich war es nicht, so haarsträubend das auch sein mochte.

Als wir zum Hauptquartier kamen, war mir ganz flau im Magen. Ich sog vorsichtig Luft durch meine zusammen gebissenen Zähne, seufzte leise und stieg quälend langsam aus dem Auto. Ich bedankte mich bei Itachi und schritt zum Eingang. Die Mission war beendet, Pein erwartete einen Bericht. Ich wagte es nicht mich umzudrehen, in der Angst, Deidara alleine gegenüberzustehen. In Gedanken lachte ich mich selber aus. War es nicht lächerlich?

Natürlich war es lächerlich. Wieso sollte ich so etwas wie Angst empfinden, wenn ich meinem Partner entgegentrat? Denn genau das waren wir. Partner. Er hätte gar keinen Grund gehabt... für was eigentlich? Das alles machte überhaupt keinen Sinn. Meine Laune hatte wahrscheinlich ein Rekordtief erreicht, so sehr beschäftigte mich diese ganze Situation. Nachdenklich klopfte ich an die Tür des Leaders und griff nach der Klinke um die Tür zu öffnen, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Pein-sama-!", fing ich an, stockte allerdings, als ich den unerfreuten Blick der scheinbar an mich gerichtet war, sah. Ich ließ den Kopf hängen und entschuldigte mich leise.

Hinter mir hörte ich jemanden die Tür schließen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich Deidara. Und Itachi. Es war ziemlich dunkel im Büro des Leaders, deswegen konnte ich die Gesichter der andern Beiden nicht allzu gut ausmachen. Meine Stirn legte sich in Falten, so angestrengt versuchte ich, irgendeine Emotion auszumachen. Vergeblich. Pein beugte sich leicht über seinen Schreibtisch, faltete die Hände und legte seinen Kopf auf diese. „Ich nehme an, die Mission ist gut verlaufen, Sasori." Das Funkeln in seinen Augen ließ mich böses erahnen. War ich nicht bereits gequält genug? Langsam nickte ich. „Ja... Pein-sama. Wir haben die benötigten Informationen, ohne jeglichen Verdacht auf die Akatsuki zu ziehen, in Erfahrung gebracht." Der Leader nickte anerkennend und winkte Itachi zu sich. Itachi trat vor und stellte sich neben Peins Schreibtisch. „Schreib die Adresse auf. Danach kannst du Zetsu die Situation erläutern. Er, Hidan und Kakuzu werden den Rest übernehmen.", entgegnete der Leader. Ich nickte knapp, nahm ein unbeschriebenes Blatt vom Schreibtisch, schrieb die Adresse auf und ging schnell aus dem Zimmer.

Hinter mir hörte ich Deidara die Tür schließen, dem leisen Rascheln nach schloss ich, dass er mir folgte. Angespannt presste ich meine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen. Kurz bevor ich vor unserer Zimmertür stand vernahm ich ein genervtes Stöhnen und blieb stehen. Hidan, Kakuzu und Zetsu kamen gerade den Gang entlang und Hidan beschwerte sich darüber, dass ihm noch niemand erzählt hatte, welche Art von Mission ihn nun erwarten würde. Als die Gruppe näher kam, bemerkten sie mich und Deidara. In dem Moment hätte ich Hidans Mund am liebsten zugenäht, auch wenn das eh nicht langzeitig geholfen hätte. Sein dreckiges Grinsen sprach bereits Bände. „Hey Kakuzu! Ist das nicht ne super Idee? So wie die Beiden aussehen können sie gleich für dich anschaffen gehen!" Genervt verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust. So wie uns die Kerle in der Bar nachgegafft hatten, hätte er sogar recht haben können. „Oder wollt ihr etwa den Porno den ihr euch angesehen habt nachspielen?", lachte er und grinste weiter blöd vor sich hin. „Ich kann euch gerne dabei filmen, dann könnt ihr euren eigenen Porno analysieren." Leider ging mein Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung und Hidan erstickte nicht an seinem eigenem Gelächter. Allerdings stieß Kakuzu seinem Partner ziemlich unsanft den Ellebogen in die Rippen, sodass er sich gezwungenermaßen zusammen riss. „Ich werde mal beiseite lassen, dass ich es bemerkenswert finde, dass du das Wort analysieren in einem scheinbar richtigen Kontext benutzen kannst. Wir kommen gerade von unserer Mission, um euch die Details zu eurer zu erläutern.", erwiderte ich in einem beiläufigen Tonfall. Kakuzu hielt Hidan in Schach, während ich ihnen die Informationen lieferte. Zetsu bedankte sich und verdrehte die Augen, als Hidan und Kakuzu anfingen sich lauthals zu streiten.

Die Gruppe entfernte sich, um ihre Mission anzutreten und ich öffnete die Tür zu meinem Zufluchtsort. Ich ging zu meinem Bett und ließ mich mit geschlossenen Augen auf die Matratze fallen. Mein Partner schloss die Tür hinter sich, woraufhin ich ein Auge öffnete und zu ihm sah. Langsam schritt er durch unser Zimmer und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht legte er den Kopf schief und sah mich an. „Hidans Idee ist gar nicht mal so schlecht. Ich glaube wir wären gute Pornodarsteller." Der Blonde verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und nickte zu sich selbst. „Der Markt braucht mehr qualitativ hochwertige Schwulenpornos!" Ich sah den Blonden ungläubig an und seufzte kraftlos.

„Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich habe nicht vor meinen Körper für derartige Spielchen zu verkaufen.", stellte ich klar, kickte meine Schuhe von meinen Füßen und rollte mich auf meinen Bauch, den Kopf auf meinen gekreuzten Armen abstützend.

Der Blonde stand auf und kam zu mir. Das nahende Rascheln seines Kleides beunruhigte mich und mein Körper verkrampfte sich, als er sich neben mich auf mein Bett setzte. „Dann lass mich dir wenigstens beim ausziehen helfen...", hauchte er in mein Ohr und öffnete den Reißverschluss an meinem Rücken quälend langsam. Mein Gesicht wurde unangenehm warm und ich versuchte abzuwägen, welche Option besser wäre. Einfach liegen zu bleiben oder ihn an sein Bett zu fesseln und ihm jedes seiner langen, blonden Haare einzeln rauszureißen.

Zu meinem Nachteil gelang es mir allerdings nicht die Kraft aufzubringen um aufzustehen, also war ich gezwungen mich mit der ersten Option zufrieden zu geben, während Deidara mich von unzähligen Schleifen befreite. Erfolglos versuchte ich mich irgendwie abzulenken aber mein Partner setzte wohl aufs ganze und strich sachte mit einem Finger über meinen freigelegten Rücken. Meine Reaktion darauf kam so unerwartet, dass ich überrascht nach Luft schnappen musste. Meine Haut fing an zu kribbeln und es lief mir eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Ich bekam Gänsehaut, obwohl mir unglaublich warm war.

Deidara beugte sich über mich und lehnte seine Wange an meine Schulter. „Ich geh dann mal duschen.", flüsterte er in mein Ohr, stand auf und verschwand im Bad. Ein kalter Schauer überkam mich, nachdem die Badezimmertür zugefallen war. Was war das denn? Verwirrt drehte ich mich um und stand ebenfalls auf, sodass mir das Kleid den Körper runterrutschte. Ich war müde, angeheitert und völlig verwirrt. Außerdem konnte ich ebenfalls eine Dusche vertragen. Wie in Trance schritt ich zu meinem Schrank und zog einen Bademantel hinaus, welchen ich schnell überzog und zuband. Dann griff ich nach sauberen Klamotten, legte sie mir auf meinem Bett zurecht und setzte mich daneben. Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte ich auf den Boden.

Als hätte der mir irgendeine Antwort auf die unzähligen Fragen hätte geben können, die sich die letzten Tage aufgetan hatten. Irritiert strich ich mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare und stöhnte leise. „Wieso bist du so frustriert? So lange hab ich nun auch wieder nicht gebraucht!" Ich sah überrascht zur Badezimmertür. Lange stand er noch nicht da... oder? Mein Blick wanderte von seinem fragenden Lächeln über seine Brust, zu seinem Bauch... Er trug schon wieder nur ein Handtuch. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. Mittlerweile hatte ich genug davon, ständig auf irgendeine Art sexuell belästigt zu werden. Auf die Dauer ließ es mich doch nur verwirrt, ja sogar verstört, zurück. Also wollte ich es einmal anders versuchen.

„Stimmt... du hast dich scheinbar ziemlich beeilt.", stellte ich fest und verzog den Mund. „Dann werd ich wohl alleine duschen müssen." Mit einem gespielt enttäuschten Blick nahm ich meine Klamotten und ging zu Deidara, welcher mich... geschockt ansah? Oder doch eher verstört? Diesmal verzog er den Mund. „So gerne ich dein Angebot auch annehmen würde... und du musst wissen, gern ist gar kein Ausdruck, muss ich leider darauf verzichten." Ungläubig hob ich eine Augenbraue. „Ich will die Situation nicht ausnutzen, wo du doch soviel getrunken hast." Ich schnaubte belustigt. „Erzähl das meiner Großmutter. Wenn du nicht willst, dann eben nicht. War ne einmalige Chance." Damit verschwand ich schnell im Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter mir ab. Ich nickte. Einmalig.

+Kapitel+10+Kapitel+10+Kapitel+10+Kapitel+10+Kapitel+10+Kapitel+10+Kapitel+10+

Sooo.... Sasori wollte es mal mit einer anderen Methode ausprobieren. Anscheinend lief das aber auch nicht so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte... Naja... Das Leben ist nun mal kein Wunschkonzert xD

Ich hoffe, ihr hängt ein wenig an dieser FF... dann könnt ihr mir nämlich ein paar Wünsche schicken, von denen ich versuche sie hier einzubauen ;D Ja, ich hab ne Schreibblockade. Kommt davon, wenn man ne Facharbeit auf Englisch schreiben muss und nur noch eine Mädchenklasse in einem Museum vor Augen hat... Oh... und Fische... die ich füttern durfte o.O Naja, ich hoffe ich komm jetzt wieder öfter dazu, zu schreiben. Bis denne, Suna


	11. Stubenhocker

+Kapitel+11+Kapitel+11+Kapitel+11+Kapitel+11+Kapitel+11+Kapitel+11+Kapitel+11+

Seit der letzten Mission war eine ganze Weile vergangen. Ich achtete nicht mehr auf die Zeit und hatte mich absolut zurück gezogen. Für mich gab es eh nicht eine einzige Mission, von daher konnte ich mich ganz auf mich selbst konzentrieren. Die letzten Tage hatte ich verstärkt an einer neuartigen Droge gearbeitet, welche sich gut fürs Verhör eignen sollte. Ich hatte sogar einen Idioten gefunden, an dem ich mein neues Spielzeug testen konnte. Komischerweise hatte ihn Hidan an mich vermittelt. Er hatte einen Draht zu Masochisten und anderen Irren. Nachdem ich die Droge erfolgreich an dem Junkie getestet hatte, überlebte er sogar. Außerdem schien sie ein gewisses Suchtpotenzial zu haben, da der Betroffene sich während der Wirkungszeit zu jeder anwesenden Person, wie zu einem Seelenverwandten , hingezogen fühlte. Er beantwortete mir jede noch so private Frage. Mit dem Ergebnis absolut zufrieden, injizierte ich ihm ein Gift, welches ihn ohne Schmerzen sterben ließ.

Nach der Gateau Mission hatte Deidara mich größtenteils in Ruhe gelassen. Den ersten Tag schritt er noch ziemlich siegessicher durch das Hauptquartier, mit seinem permanenten, in sein Gesicht eingemeißelten, Grinsen. Er wollte mir etwas Zeit zum abreagieren geben, da in den letzten Tagen soviel passiert sei. Damit hatte er recht, aber seine Tour zog nicht länger als einen Tag. Bereits am zweiten Tag stellte sich der Pyromane hinter meinen Stuhl, massierte meine Schultern und versuchte vergeblich, mich in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Ich meinerseits ignorierte ihn allerdings gänzlich, was ihn spätestens am dritten Tag halb wahnsinnig stimmte. Als sei er das nicht sowieso immer.

„Danna! Was ist los mit dir, hmm? Wirst du etwa wieder krank?", fragte er mich besorgt und legte eine Hand auf meine Stirn. „Fieber scheinst du schon mal nicht zu haben... Nun sag mir doch was los ist, du siehst doch, dass ich mir sorgen mache!"

"..." Während er so auf mich einredete, versank ich immer weiter in meine eigene Welt. Ich fand es selbst leicht besorgniserregend, dass ich ihn so leicht ausblenden konnte, aber anders konnte ich ihm wohl nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Mein leerer, apathischer Blick schien Deidara panisch zu stimmen und er versuchte vergeblich, mich aus meiner Trance zu holen.

Da ich jedoch nicht völlig geistesabwesend war, bemerkte ich, wie Deidara sich vor mich kniete und in die Arme nahm. Es fiel mir schwer, so regungslos wie eine Marionette ohne Stränge, in meiner Position zu verweilen, besonders als er anfing sich zu entschuldigen.

Dabei war er sehr kreativ und viel zu überzeugend. Ich weiß nicht wie lange er mich hielt und mich anbettelte, ihm zu vergeben, aber es kam mir wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Irgendwann war er leise und begnügte sich damit, seine Wange an meinen Bauch zu pressen. So sehr ich versuchte ihn zu ignorieren, auf die Dauer wurde es wirklich anstrengend und ich musste den Drang unterdrücken, Deidara ebenfalls in den Arm zu nehmen.

Im Gegensatz zu Deidara, blieb ich in meinem Unterfangen aber erfolgreich und mein Warten, wenn auch ungeduldig, wurde belohnt. Mein Partner ließ von mir ab und stand auf.

„Ich weiß nicht genau was ich getan habe, damit du dich so benimmst, aber glaub mir bitte, wenn ich dir sage, es tut mir leid..." Mit diesem Worten verließ er den Raum.

Ich seufzte erleichtert, stand auf und streckte mich. „Wieso muss sich dieser Kerl immer an mir vergreifen?", grummelte ich leise vor mich hin, während ich an meinen Schrank ging und frische Klamotten heraus wühlte. Deidaras kleine Show hatte mich ziemlich aufgewühlt, auch wenn ich das nicht wahrhaben wollte. Wie konnte man nur soviel Wirbel um eine einzige Person machen? Ratlos schlurfte ich ins Badezimmer, schloss die Tür hinter mir ab und ließ Wasser in die Badewanne laufen.

Ich hatte Deidara seit seiner Entschuldigungssalve nicht mehr gesehen. Itachi war irgendwann einmal ins Zimmer geschneit, um mir zu sagen, dass mein Partner auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer schliefe und sich die anderen Akatsuki wundern würden, ob etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung was los ist und es ist mir auch egal.", entgegnete ich ihm kühl. „Ich hatte gehofft, du hattest genug Zeit dir den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt... Du solltest dir eine Chance geben, Sasori.", warf mir der Uchiha gegen den Kopf, bevor er das Zimmer verließ. Das kurze Gespräch hatte mich ziemlich nachdenklich gestimmt, doch ich schob die an mir nagenden Fragen beiseite und konzentrierte mich ganz auf meine neue Droge, die ich später testen wollte.

Kurz bevor ich aufbrechen wollte, ließ mich Pein zu sich rufen. Als ich an der massiven Tür klopfte, bildete sich ein Kloß in meinem Hals. Ich atmete tief durch und schluckte schwer. Dann öffnete ich auf das „Herein!" die Tür, schloss sie hinter mir und trat neben Deidara, der sich ebenfalls im Büro befand. Aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete ich meinen Partner, welcher leicht angeschlagen wirkte. Wäre ich nicht so angespannt gewesen, hätte ich vielleicht sogar ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen. „Nun, Sasori. Ich weiß nicht, was sich in den letzten Tagen zugetragen hat, aber ich habe hier eine Mission von hoher Priorität, die innerhalb kürzester Zeit erledigt werden muss. Einige unserer Kunden wurden in letzter Zeit überfallen. Ein gewisser Hoki steckt dahinter. Er muss eliminiert werden. Für diese Mission eignet sich Deidara. Jedoch wird er, aufgrund Unstimmigkeiten in eurem Team, die mir immer noch unklar sind, diese Mission alleine antreten.", dröhnte Peins Stimme auf mich ein. Ich nickte knapp und starrte auf meine Füße. „Deidara hat die nötigen Informationen bereits erhalten. Er wird noch heute seine Mission antreten. Ihr seid entlassen."

Nachdem Pein uns entlassen hatte, machten Deidara und ich uns schweigend auf den Weg zu unserem Zimmer. Der Blonde folgte mir leise in den Raum und begann sofort damit, seine Tasche zu packen. Ich hatte mich währenddessen wieder an meinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und angefangen eine Marionette zu skizzieren. Nach einigen Minuten war Deidara fertig um aufzubrechen. „Ich... mach mich dann mal auf den Weg Danna, hmm... ." sagte er in einer beinahe traurigen Stimmlage. Ich bemerkte, dass er sich hinter meinen Stuhl stellte und spürte seinen Blick in meinem Nacken. „Wir sehen uns in 2 Tagen." Damit schlurfte er hinaus, ohne dass ich ihm eines weiteren Blickes würdigte.

Die zwei Tage an denen Deidara nicht da war, kam ich nicht nur zum essen und trinken aus meinem Zimmer, sondern auch, um meine kaum vorhandenen Sozialkontakte mit den anderen Akatsuki zu pflegen. Deidara sollte jeden Moment zurück kommen, also versuchte ich die Zeit die mir noch blieb, mit fernsehen und einem großen Eisbecher zu versüßen. Allerdings liefen nicht wirklich großartige Filme, was eigentlich keine große Überraschung war. Irgendwann war mir ziemlich egal, was ich sah, solange es bloß keine Talk Show mit dem Thema „Ich bin fett und du bist schuld!" war... Bei solchen Shows hätte ich gern einmal den Catering Service übernommen, danach würden sich die Angehörigen nur noch Sorgen darum machen, einen Sarg zu finden der groß genug ist. Genervt schüttelte ich den Kopf und drückte wahllos zwei Tasten auf der Fernbedienung. Zu meinem Glück lief auf dem Sender keine Talk Show, sondern ein Film, den ich beschloss mir anzusehen.

Der Film war ziemlich verwirrend, was daran lag, dass ich irgendwann in der Mitte des Films eingeschaltet hatte. Aber es störte mich nicht weiter und ich versuchte mir einen Reim daraus zu machen, dass drei grundverschiedene Menschen in einer kleinen Zweiraum Wohnung lebten. Ich musste den Kopf schütteln, als raus kam, dass die Frau von einem der Kerle schwanger war. Die kleine Familie zog in ein größeres Haus und zu guter letzt waren die beiden Kerle schwul und die Tussi nahm das Kind und war weg.

Irritiert legte ich mich aufs Sofa und drückte mein Gesicht in ein Kissen. Wieso ging es überall wo ich war in den letzten Wochen nur noch um Schwule, Transen oder sonstige sexuelle Ausrichtungen die nicht der Gesellschaftsnorm entsprachen? Ich litt keineswegs unter Homophobie, aber warum wurde ich ständig mit so etwas konfrontiert? Meiner Meinung nach reichten Deidaras Spielchen vollkommen aus um jeglichen Bedarf an homoerotischen Gelüsten zu befriedigen. Die Irritation wich Frustration und ich sah mich wieder mit meinem alten Problem konfrontiert. Deidara.

Ich hatte immer noch keine Lösung gefunden, auch nachdem ich ihn tagelang ignoriert und er mich irgendwann sogar in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Entnervt stöhnte ich in das Kissen und hörte nur ein heiteres Glucksen hinter mir. Langsam hob ich den Kopf und drehte mich um.

Im Raum stand Hidan, mit einem belustigten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich einmal stöhnend im Wohnzimmer aufzufinden. Willst du etwas... Gesellschaft?" Mein Auge zuckte unkontrolliert, als ich mich aufsetzte und den Jashinisten ungläubig anstarrte. Dieser hob die Hände abwehrend vor die Brust. „Keine Sorge, war nur ein Scherz. Aber mal im Ernst... Hast du vor das Wohnzimmer noch den ganzen Abend in beschlag zu nehmen und dabei nur blöd auf der Couch rumzugammeln? Was immer dein Problem ist, werd es los.", predigte er mir. Ich verdrehte dabei nur die Augen und antwortete: „ Glaub mir Hidan, wäre es so einfach, würde ich sicher nicht hier sitzen. Um deine Frage zu beantworten, du kannst dich ruhig hier hinsetzen, dass ist mir relativ egal und... ich nehme hier gar nichts in Beschlag!" Der Silberhaarige grinste wieder. „Naja, ich hab nur gedacht... da dein geliebter Deidara dich für ganze zwei Tage verlassen hat und du dich jetzt mit der Couch auf die er die letzte Zeit geschlafen hat, zufrieden geben musst, sollte ich dir vielleicht etwas Zeit.. für dich geben.", erklärte mir Hidan, woraufhin er losprustete. Ich sah ihn erst ungläubig an, merkte dann aber, dass meine Wangen unangenehm warm wurden. Schnell stand ich auf und stampfte an ihm vorbei. „Blöder Idiot, wieso muss er immer so einen Mist labern?", murmelte ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne und mit geducktem Kopf.

Wieder in meinem Zimmer angekommen schmiss ich mich auf mein Bett und schloss die Augen. Auch wenn ich es mir nicht eingestehen wollte, Hidan hatte recht. Zumindest dieses eine Mal. Ich musste endlich anfangen etwas gegen mein Problem zu tun. Partner hin oder her, irgendwann musste man durchgreifen und es lag an mir, ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit Deidara zu führen und was auch immer genau es war, ein für alle mal zu beseitigen. Entschlossen setzte ich mich auf und zog meine Beine an meinen Körper, sodass ich im Schneidersitz saß. Dann stützte ich mein Kinn auf meinen Handballen und starrte nachdenklich die gegenüberliegende Wand an.

Ich musste dem Pyromanen klar machen, dass mich sein Psychoterror einfach zu sehr unter Druck setzte und ich so nicht mehr arbeiten konnte. Er sollte mir ernsthaft erklären was er damit bezwecken wolle und warum er einfach nicht locker ließ. Ich nickte zu mir selbst, als ich noch mal einige Fragen in meinem Kopf durchging und versuchte mir das Gespräch auszumalen.

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und stellte erleichtert fest, dass ich womöglich nun eine annehmbare Lösung für mein Problem gefunden hatte. Zufrieden stand ich auf, zog mich um, legte mich ins Bett und schlief ein.

Es war stockfinster im Zimmer. Ich war mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht. Verschlafen und leicht verwirrt blinzelte ich ins Dunkel und versuchte die Stimmen aus dem Flur jemandem zuzuordnen. Wer trieb sich um diese Zeit noch in den Gängen herum? Man konnte nichts verstehen, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es zwei Personen waren. Das Gemurmel wurde langsam lauter und ich meinte ein „Ich schaff das schon, hmm." Vernommen zu haben. Langsam dämmerte es mir, wer da auf mein Zimmer zu kam. Deidara hatte ziemlich lange gebraucht, er hätte schon vor Stunden wieder zurück seien sollen. Selbst das war noch großzügig gerechnet, da er nur eine einzige Person zu eliminieren gehabt hatte. Gähnend erleuchtete ich das Zimmer und stieg aus meinem Bett. Mit einer unzufriedenen Miene schritt ich zur Tür und öffnete sie mit einem Ruck.

Überrascht stand ich Nase an Nase vor Deidara und sah ihm überrascht in die Augen, bevor ich einen Schritt zurück wich. Der Blonde lächelte mich müde an. Hinter ihm stand Konan, die nicht sehr erfreut aussah. Ich sah sie verwirrt an, dann drehte sie sich auch schon weg, mit den Worten: „Kümmer du dich um deinen Partner, Sasori!"

Verdutzt sah ich zu eben diesem, der andeutete, er wolle an mir vorbei gehen. Ich ging zurück ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür, nachdem er hineingehüpft war. „Ich hätte ja wieder auf dem Sofa geschlafen, aber Hidan hat mir gedroht er wolle mir, wenn ich schon wieder das Wohnzimmer einnehme, das Jashinisten Symbol in den Rücken ritzen... und ich würd gern mal wieder ausschlafen, hmm...", erklärte mir der Blonde, während er seinen Mantel auszog und sich zu mir drehte. Meine Augen weiteten sich geschockt, als ich seinen Zustand erst jetzt richtig bemerkte. Sein Gesicht war leicht zerkratzt und unter dem Akatsuki Mantel hatte ich seine angebrannten Klamotten nicht gesehen. Um eines seiner Fußgelenke war ein dicker Verband und eine seiner Schultern und der dazugehörige Arm hingen schlaff an seiner Seite hinab. Überall hatte der Blonde Blutergüsse und Schrammen. Ich begann mich zu wundern, woher er die alle hatte. Besorgt stützte ich meinen Partner, der kraftlos protestierte und führte ihn zu seinem Bett. Ich setzte ihn behutsam hin und kniete mich vor ihn.

„Ich weiß du bist müde, aber du erzählst mir jetzt ganz genau, was passiert ist."

„Das werde ich, aber vorher... herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Sasori."

+Kapitel+11+Kapitel+11+Kapitel+11+Kapitel+11+Kapitel+11+Kapitel+11+Kapitel+11+

Sooo... ich hoffe wirklich, dass sich in diesem Kapitel nicht allzu viele Fehler befinden und dass es nicht zu verwirrend ist, wieso auch immer. Schöne Ferien wünsche ich =)


	12. Soliloquy

+Kapitel+12+Kapitel+12+Kapitel+12+Kapitel+12+Kapitel+12+Kapitel+12+Kapitel+12+

Deidara hatte mir seine Mission ziemlich genau geschildert. Danach hatte ich ihm geholfen, seine zerst rten Klamotten auszuziehen und ihn ins Bett zu legen, was ihm anscheinend gar nicht gefiel. Ich achtete nicht auf seine leisen Proteste und drohte ihm, w rde er nicht bald schlafen, w rde ich ihn schon dazu bringen, wenn auch unsanft. Daraufhin wurde er leise und ich beschloss ebenfalls wieder ins Bett zu gehen. Ich stieg wieder ins Bett und machte das Licht aus. Danach drehte ich mich zur Wand und starrte sie nachdenklich an.

Deidara war auf der Eliminierungsmission gewesen. Er hatte Hoki ziemlich schnell ausfindig gemacht, doch bevor er seine Bombe hatte platzieren k nnen, hatten ihn bereits Hokis Bodyguards angegriffen, von denen nat rlich niemand gewusst hatte. Das Ziel wollte fl chten und Deidara blieb nichts anderes brig, als ihm die Bombe nachzujagen. Die Explosion hatte Hoki und einen seiner Bodyguards zerlegt, ein anderer wurde gegen Deidara geschleudert. Mein Partner zog sich dabei Prellungen an Schulter und Arm, sowie einen verstauchten Kn chel zu. Damit war er noch gut davon gekommen, allerdings hingen ihm schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder Hokis Leute an den Fersen, die ihn nun erledigen wollten. Widerwillig musste ich feststellen, dass ich irgendwie stolz auf meinen Partner war. Er hatte seine Mission erf llt, obwohl sie sich um einiges komplizierter als erwartet herausgestellt hatte und war trotz seiner Verletzungen noch mit den restlichen Angreifern fertig geworden. Jetzt war auch gekl rt, warum er solange gebraucht hatte.

Jetzt, wo ich versuchen konnte meine Gedanken etwas zu sammeln, fiel mir auf, dass Deidara recht gehabt hatte. Ich hatte Geburtstag. Daran hatte ich noch nicht einmal selbst gedacht. Mir wurde etwas warm bei dem Gedanken und ich richtete meinen rger gegen mich selbst. Sowas war doch absolut unwichtig. Na toll, ich war wieder ein Jahr lter, das h tte h chstens meine Krankenversicherung interessiert, wenn ich eine gehabt h tte.  
Ich sch ttelte den Kopf, welchen ich kurz darauf ins Kissen dr ckte und versuchte, jeglichen Gedanken zu unterlassen. Ich konnte mich auch sp ter noch damit befassen, das hie , wenn es dann berhaupt noch wichtig war. Wieso sich also ber etwas aufregen, das am n chsten Tag eh nichtig ist? So fiel es mir um einiges leichter, endlich einzuschlafen.

Am n chsten Morgen versp rte ich eine mir sonst v llig unbekannte Lustlosigkeit. Ich war v llig unmotiviert. Woher kam das? Einige Minuten blieb ich einfach im Bett liegen, lie die Augen geschlossen, vielleicht war ich ja einfach noch nicht richtig wach. Als ich dann schlie lich die Augen ffnete, leicht blinzelte, drehte ich mich um und sah in das Gesicht eines schlafenden Deidaras. Mit einem Mal f hlte ich den Drang aufzustehen, was ich auch tat. Nachdem ich mir frische W sche aus dem Schrank genommen hatte, verschwand ich im Badezimmer und stieg in die Dusche. Erst nachdem ich mich wieder abgetrocknet und angezogen hatte, bemerkte ich, dass ich die T r gar nicht abgeschlossen hatte wie sonst. Wieso auch? Deidara konnte sich kaum bewegen, da konnte ich auch etwas nachl ssig sein. Als ich wieder aus dem Bad trat, schien der Blonde immer noch zu schlafen. Mit verschr nkten Armen stellte ich mich vor sein Bett, sah ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor ich in die Hocke ging und ihm gegen die Brust stuppste. Mit einem eher unzufriedenen Grummeln verzog der Pyromane den Mund und ffnete schlie lich die Augen. Er erwiderte meinen Blick und l chelte daraufhin leicht. Morgen.. , gr te er mich verschlafen, woraufhin ich den Kopf sch ttelte. So wie es aussieht, solltest du deinen Fu lieber nicht belasten. Es w re besser, wenn du erstmal liegen bleibst und dich ausruhst. Willst du fr hst cken? Ich kann dir was mitbringen. , bot ich ihm an. Was sollte ich denn auch tun? Wir waren Partner und Konan hatte gesagt, ich solle mich um ihn k mmern. Das hatte er ja auch f r mich getan, als ich krank war. Vielleicht w rde es mir ja dabei helfen, dieses kleine.. Problem anzusprechen, damit ich das auch endlich aus der Welt schaffen konnte. Auf mein Angebot hin, zeigte sich der blonde Pyromane ein wenig berrascht. J-ja... K nntest du mir.. Toast mitbringen, hmm? , fragte er und es sah so aus, als w rde er den Kopf ein wenig geduckt halten. Nat rlich , meinte ich und richtete mich wieder auf, Ich bin gleich wieder da. Mit diesen Worten verschwand ich aus unserem Zimmer und ging in die K che, wo ich Kakuzu vorfand, der sich nat rlich f r nichts anderes als den Wirtschaftsteil der Zeitung interessierte. Ich ging zum Schrank und nahm die T te mit Toast heraus, schob zwei davon in den Toaster.

W hrend das Fr hst ck langsam im Toaster braun brannte, nahm ich zwei Teller aus dem Schrank, sowie ein Tablett. Ich w rde Deidara Gesellschaft leisten, denn es gab da immer noch etwas, wor ber ich mit ihm reden musste. Letztendlich befanden sich zwei Gl ser, eine Flasche Wasser und zwei Teller mit jeweils zwei Toasts auf dem Tablett. Mit dem Fr hst ck machte ich mich zur ck auf den Weg in unser Zimmer und stellte, nachdem ich dort angekommen war, das Tablett auf den Nachttisch. Setz dich auf. , seufzte ich und reichte ihm seinen Teller. Einfaches, getoastetes Toast mit Butter und Salz, was nicht hie , dass es nicht schmeckte. Der Blondschopf kam meinen Worten nach und setzte sich, wenn auch etwas schwerf llig, auf. Er nahm den Teller entgegen und begann zu essen. Ich nahm mir den Stuhl von meinem Schreibtisch und setzte mich vor Deidaras Bett, begann dann ebenfalls zu essen. Scheinbar schien der J ngere von uns beiden nichts zu sagen zu haben, was mich zuerst zwar etwas verwunderte, dann allerdings herzlichst wenig interessierte. Ich sch ttete Wasser in die Gl ser und trank einen Schluck, meine Zunge kitzelte leicht.

Nachdem ich aufgegessen hatte, sah ich wieder zum Blau ugigen, der bereits vor mir fertig gewesen war. Ich nahm ihm seinen Teller ab und stellte das Geschirr zur ck auf das Tablett. Danke. , kam es pl tzlich und ich hob eine Augenbraue an, w hrend ich mich wieder zu meinem Partner drehte. Bild dir blo nichts darauf ein. , erwiderte ich und strich mir durch die roten Haare. Es war nicht zu bersehen, dass Deidara etwas hatte sagen wollen, allerdings verkniff er sich seinen Kommentar wohl. Ich schenkte dem Ganzen keine weitere Beachtung, sondern stellte die Gl ser samt Flasche auf den Nachttisch des Blonden und verschwand dann, mit dem Tablett wieder aus dem Zimmer. Nachdem ich das dreckige Geschirr in die Sp lmaschine gestellt und ein wenig aufger umt hatte, ging ich zur ck ins Zimmer, nahm den Stuhl und setzte mich an den Schreibtisch, widmete mich meinen Aufzeichnungen. W hrend ich weg war, hatte sich Deidara wieder hingelegt und nun beobachtete er mich. Ich lie mich dadurch nicht weiter st ren, wusste ich doch, dass er schlecht woanders hin konnte. Dazu kam, dass er ja nicht einmal st rte, denn ich konnte in Ruhe arbeiten. Ich h tte vorher nie gedacht, dass soetwas m glich war. Zugegeben, nicht mal sein Blick st rte mich, aber ich dachte nicht weiter dar ber nach, sodass ich einfach mit meiner Arbeit fortfuhr und ihn ignorierte.

Nach einer ganzen Weile, und ich war im nachhinein berrascht, dass Deidara nicht vor Langeweile gestorben war, schob ich mein Werk zur Seite und lehnte mich im Stuhl zur ck. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Dieses Mal war es kaum m glich zu ignorieren, dass der Blonde mich schon wieder ansah.. oder immer noch. Langsam wurde es doch irgendwie unangenehm und so drehte ich mich samt Stuhl zu ihm um, erwiderte seinen Blick. Nacken, sowie R cken hatten angefangen leicht zu kribbeln, weswegen ich die Schultern straffte und das Kinn leicht anhob. Mein Partner ging wohl davon aus, dass ich ihn wieder zurecht weisen wollte, aber das tat ich nicht. Er sah auf sein Kissen, wartete einen Moment, bis er meinen Blick erwiderte. Was hatte dieser Kerl blo mit mir gemacht? Normalerweise w re ich nicht so geduldig mit ihm gewesen, ganz sicher nicht. Wieso war ich es dieses Mal? Deidara schien sich eine hnliche Frage zu stellen, denn er sah mich mit seinen gro en, blauen Augen fragend an. Allein deswegen h tte ich schon auf ihn losgehen k nnen, aber ich tat es nicht. Nichtmal meinen Blick konnte ich von ihm nehmen, ich war wie eingefroren, nur dass mir merkw rdig warm war. Nachdem wir uns eine Weile lang angesehen hatten, schloss ich die Augen und legte eine Hand ber diese. Ich war immer noch nicht dazu gekommen, Deidara auf dieses Problem anzusprechen. Allerdings hatte ich auch nicht das Gef hl, als wenn ich es sobald tun w rde, daf r hatte ich ihn zu lange angestarrt. Was sollte er denn jetzt denken? Und wieso interessierte mich das berhaupt? Ich entschuldigte mich damit, dass er mich aufgrund dessen wahrscheinlich blo noch weiter bel stigen w rde. Aber dazu musste er erst wieder gesund werden, im Moment war ich im Vorteil. Wieder brauchte ich einen Moment, atmete tief ein und aus, bevor ich die Hand von meinen Augen nahm, diese ffnete und meinerseits meinen Partner f rmlich anstarrte. Fragend und auch etwas ver rgert. Was hast du mit mir gemacht?

+Kapitel+12+Kapitel+12+Kapitel+12+Kapitel+12+Kapitel+12+Kapitel+12+Kapitel+12+

Ich muss sagen... ich sch me mich daf r, dass ich solange nichts geposted habe xD Ich hab es immer wieder vor mich her geschoben.. ihr kennt die Ausreden.. Aber diese Story liegt mir doch am Herzen und ich will sie wirklich zu Ende schreiben. Au erdem sind es mittlerweile echt viele Views geworden. 


	13. Die Antwort

+Kapitel+13+Kapitel+13+Kapitel+13+Kapitel+13+Kapitel+13+Kapitel+13+Kapitel+13

Zuerst hätte ich mich für diese Frage am liebsten selbst geschalten, aber war es nicht das, was mich schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte? Irgendetwas stimmte doch nicht mit mir und es wurde langsam Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern. Natürlich konnte ich Deidara einfach ignorieren, aber wie lange noch? Wir waren Partner und als solche mussten wir nunmal zusammen arbeiten. Dafür brauchte man wenigstens etwas vertrauen. Ich darf sagen, wir waren ein gutes Team, wieso also unnötig unsere Gesundheit aufs Spiel setzen, wenn man sich auch gleich um solch ein Problem kümmern und es aus der Welt schaffen konnte?

Mein inneres Streitgespräch war wohl nicht ganz an Deidara vorbei gezogen. Er sah mich verwirrt an und ich hatte das Gefühl, als könne ich in seinen Augen sehen, wie er sich allmählich Gedanken machte und versuchte, die Situation zu verstehen. Ich muss zugeben, die Frage stand in keinem Kontext, weswegen es kein Wunder war, dass er mich etwas verständnislos ansah, aber ich gab keine weitere Erklärung ab. Stattdessen stand ich auf und setzte mich auf mein Bett, ihm gegenüber, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während ich ungeduldig auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Ich... würde dir wirklich gerne antworten.. aber dafür musst du glaube ich deine Gedanken nocheinmal laut für mich wiederholen, hmm. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon genau du eigentlich sprichst...", meinte er schließlich. Ja, sowas hatte ich mir schon gedacht. Unzufrieden verzog ich das Gesicht. Es wäre so viel einfacher gewesen, hätte Deidara einfach antworten können. Jetzt musste ich mich auch noch erklären, dabei war es doch ich, der auf eine Antwort wartete.

Auf die Worte des Blonden reagierte ich kaum. Was sollte ich auch tun? Anstatt gleich zu antworten, starrte ich ihn also an und erntete daraufhin einen verständnislosen Blick seitens meines Partners. „Sasori? Wenn du mir sagst, was los ist, kann ich dir vielleicht auch deine Frage beantworten. Du benimmst dich schon länger so merkwürdig und ich habe nicht das Gefühl, als würde es sich bald bessern, hmm.", meinte der Blauäugige plötzlich. Seufzend schloss ich die Augen. Ja, ich benahm mich wirklich seltsam, aber der Grund dafür war Deidara! Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich es ihm erklären sollte, also antwortete ich einfach: „Ich hab keine Ahnung, was mit mir los ist. Das Einzige was ich weiß ist, dass du mein Problem bist." Daraufhin sah mich der Jüngere nicht mehr ganz so verständnislos an. Er schien viel mehr überrascht, legte den Kopf schief und sah mich nachdenklich an. Angespannt presste ich die Lippen aufeinander. Da musste ich jetzt durch, ich würde mich nicht wieder stundenlang mit mir selbst darüber auseinandersetzen, wie ich dieses Problem angehen sollte. Je früher es gelöst werden würde, desto früher würde wieder alles seinen normalen Lauf nehmen können. „Was denkst du?", fragte ich schließlich leise, denn ich fühlte mich merkwürdig ertappt. Wenn es ein Fehler gewesen war, Deidara damit zu konfrontieren, dann war es jetzt eh zu spät. Ich hatte es angesprochen, ich würde es jetzt auch irgendwie zuende führen.

„Nunja.. um ehrlich zu sein, versuche ich gerade zu verstehen, inwiefern ich ein Problem für dich bin... Liegt es an den Verletzungen? Die würde ich ausschließen, denn du benimmst dich schon viel länger so.. seltsam. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, werde ich wahrscheinlich nicht darauf kommen, hmm. Wie wäre es, wenn du mich erleuchten und mir erklären würdest, was genau das Problem ist, das Problem an mir.", erklärte mir der Blonde und ich rutschte auf meinem Bett weiter nach hinten, sodass ich mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand lehnen konnte. Ich wich seinem Blick aus, sah stattdessen auf meine Bettdecke und seufzte tonlos. Hatte Deidara wirklich keine Ahnung oder wusste er mehr, als er zugab? Hatte er wieder irgendetwas mit mir vor? Aber was sollte er schon großartig tun? Wie ich bereits festgestellt hatte, war ich derjenige, der die Oberhand besaß, wieso machte ich mir also so viele Gedanken? Vielleicht sollte ich das alles ja etwas.. intuitiver angehen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mir nicht sicher. Wenn ich wüsste, was das Problem ist, würde ich mich schließlich darum kümmern, wenn mich etwas stört, schaffe ich es aus der Welt.", begann ich zu erklären und sah wieder auf, sodass sich mein und Deidaras Blicke kreuzten. Er sah mich mit einem leichten Lächeln an und mir wurde ein wenig warm. Deidara lächelte selten so, meist schmunzelte er oder grinste hämisch. Ich spürte, wie sich langsam ein Kloß in meinem Hals bildete. Ich vergas, was ich hatte sagen wollen und starrte wieder in die blauen Augen meines Partners.

„Ich habe also etwas mit dir gemacht.", wiederholte Deidara meine Frage praktisch und ich nickte langsam, wobei ich meine Augen nicht von seinen nehmen konnte. Schwer schluckte ich und versuchte, meinen Hals wieder freizubekommen, vergeblich. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, als würde ich bald einen Ton von mir geben können. Was war bloß los?

Langsam schüttelte Deidara den Kopf und drehte diesen, sodass er an die Decke sehen konnte. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und irgendwie.. glücklich. „Was ist?", fragte ich ihn und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, meine Stimme hörte sich wirklich belegt an, gut, dass ich so leise gesprochen hatte. Anstatt zu antworten, schloss der Blonde die Augen. Wollte er mich jetzt etwa ignorieren? „Ah, meine Gedanken sind bloß etwas weggedriftet, hmm.", erwiderte er mir und öffnete seine Augen wieder, sah mich unverwandt grinsend an. Ich wartete darauf, dass er dem noch etwas hinzufügte, was er jedoch nicht tat. Ich fühlte mich merkwürdig. So von meinem Partner angesehen zu werden war eigentlich nichts neues, doch es war trotzdem anders. Das merkwürdige war, dass ich nicht sauer auf ihn wurde, sondern auf sonderbare Weise erleichtert. Ich wollte, dass er mich ansah,fast, als striff ich geradezu nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Das war nun wirklich mehr als besorgniserregend. Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch meine Lippen wollten keine Worte formen. Sie zuckten leicht und ich merkte, wie sich langsam der Frust in mir aufbaute. Nichtmal ein einfaches Gespräch konnte ich mehr führen und das lag mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht daran, dass ich an irgendetwas erkrankt war. Ich war mir sehr sicher, dass es irgendwie an Deidara lag, der mich immer noch ansah, so, als wüsste er, was mein Problem war. Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte wieder in seine eisblauen Augen. Dann bekam ich eine Gänsehaut.

„Sasori-Danna.. komm mal her, hmm.", brummte der Blonde förmlich und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie ich auf meinem Bett erstarrt war. Bloß langsam brachte ich meine Glieder dazu, sich wieder zu bewegen und mit einem fragenden Blick stand ich vom Bett auf und ging zum Bett meines Partners herüber. Er rutschte ein wenig zur Seite und ich konnte sehen, wie er die Luft anhielt, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Dann klopfte er mit der Hand auf den Rand der Matratze, damit ich mich zu ihm auf das Bett setzte. Nun konnte ich nicht anders, als ihn skeptisch anzusehen. Zögernd setzte ich mich dann doch zu ihm und merkte, wie mir wieder warm wurde. Ich sah ihn an und bekam schon wieder ein schlechtes Gefühl, als ich sah, dass der Blauäugige wieder zu schmunzeln begann. Leise räusperte ich mich und sah ihn weiterhin skeptisch an. „Und was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte ich ihn, woraufhin er sich über die Lippen leckte. „Ich will etwas ausprobieren. Vielleicht kann ich ja dann deine Frage beantworten, hmm.", erwiderte er mir und seine Augen fielen halb zu. Wenn ich nicht völlig falsch lag, brannten meine Wangen förmlich und ich folgte meinen vorhergegangenen Gedanken. Ich handelte einfach intuitiv. Deidara legte eine Hand zwischen meine Schulterblätter und zog mich langsam runter, sodass ich beinahe halb auf ihm lag. Ich versuchte jeglichen Gedanken zu unterdrücken, da ich sonst sicher gegen den Versuch des Blonden protestiert hätte. In dieser Pose kam es mir fast so vor, als würde ich ihn umarmen. Verwundert war ich schließlich, als ich bemerkte, dass ich eigentlich kein Problem damit hatte, dass Deidara mir so nahe war. Eigentlich empfand ich es sogar als recht angenehm, sodass ich für einen Moment die Augen schloss und meinte, das Herz meines Partners schlagen zu hören.

Die darauffolgende Erkenntnis und der Schock trafen mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Abrupt stand ich wieder auf, wobei ich mir kurz auf die Zunge biss, als ich Deidara zischen hörte. Ich hatte wohl seine Prellungen erwischt. Widerwillig schüttelte ich den Kopf und sah den Blonden verärgert an. „Nein...", raunte ich und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. „Nein!" Das Schmunzeln war aus dem Gesicht meines Partners verschwunden, ich konnte sehen, wie er nachdachte und versuchte, die Situation irgendwie zu retten. Ich war zu wütend, um mich darum zu kümmern. „Sasori, das-" „Halt die Klappe! Das darf nicht wahr sein. Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein!", rief ich und funkelte die Quelle meiner Probleme wütend an. „Du redest es dir bloß schlimm.", meinte er und setzte sich dabei langsam auf. Ich war so kurz davor, ihm an die Kehle zu springen. „Es schlimm reden? Es kann nicht schlimmer kommen!", schrie ich ihn an und wandte mich dann um. Ich würde mich beruhigen müssen, aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Meine Fäuste ballte ich so sehr, dass mir die Sehnen bereits schmerzten und ich hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass mir die Situation aus den Händen glitt. Aber was redete ich mir da ein? Sie war mir längst aus den Händen geglitten, ich war bloß zu blind gewesen, um es zu bemerken. Das alles gipfelte jetzt in einem emotionalen Ausbruch, der mich bloß noch wütender machte. Ich war zu beschäftigt mit mir selbst gewesen, als das ich bemerkt hätte, dass Deidara aus dem Bett gekrochen war und nun hinter mir stand. Erst, als er seine Arme um meine Hüften schlang und seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter legte, bemerkte ich, dass ich ihm nicht meinen Rücken hätte zudrehen sollen. Mein Ärger verrauchte langsam und ich hatte ein schreckliches Gefühl im Magen. Das musste die Hoffnungslosigkeit sein.

Reglos stand ich da und versuchte zu verstehen, wie ich in diese Situation geraten war. Ich streckte meine Hände und Finger, die mittlerweile schmerzten und versuchte Deidaras Arme von mir zu pellen, was bloß darin resultierte, dass er mich weiter an sich drückte. Einige Momente ging das so, bis ich spürte, wie die Wut zurückkam und beinahe drohte, mir die Luft abzuschnüren. Ich wand mich etwas in der Umarmung und rammte Deidara meinen Ellbogen in die Seite, woraufhin er mich losließ und wieder leise zischte. Ich drehte mich um und ballte meine Hände abermals zu Fäusten. „Komm mir nochmal zu nahe und ich bring dich um!", brachte ich hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und zögerte nicht lange, als er nach meiner Hand griff. Ich schlug ihm in sein hübsches Gesicht und sah zu, wie er zurücktaumelte und zu Boden ging. Sein verstauchter Fuß konnte ihn nicht tragen.

Ich konnte spüren, wie ich einerseits zufrieden war und andererseits Gewissensbisse bekam. Schnell wandte ich mich um und riss die Tür auf. Das letzte was ich hörte, bevor ich die Tür hinter mir zuschlug, war ein wehleidiges „Ich liebe dich.".

+Kapitel+13+Kapitel+13+Kapitel+13+Kapitel+13+Kapitel+13+Kapitel+13+Kapitel+13

Da ist es wieder mit mir durchgegangen. Ich hatte das Kapitel ganz anders geplant und es dann doch so geschrieben. Muss wohl an der Stimmung liegen, es regnet, gewittert.. und ich hab mich schon wieder aufgeregt. Einer unserer Hunde musste eingeschläfert werden... Es läuft einfach mies. Immerhin hab ich nun mein Abitur, das ist etwas. Ich hoffe, dass meine Stimmung besser ist, wenn ich das nächste Kapitel schreibe. Aber genug davon. Das One-Shot hat noch niemand gewonnen, aber vielleicht vergeb ich es trotzdem an einen der netten Kommentarschreiber. Schließlich gebt ihr euch auch Mühe. Bis zum nächsten Mal.


	14. Improvisationstheater

+Kapitel+14+Kapitel+14+Kapitel+14+Kapitel+14+Kapitel+14+Kapitel+14+Kapitel+14

Nachdem ich das Zimmer verlassen hatte, lief ich ziellos durch das Versteck. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wohin ich gehen sollte oder wie ich mich am besten abreagieren könnte. Alles was ich wusste war, dass ich Deidara wohl den Hals umdrehen würde, wenn ich ihn jetzt nochmal sehen müsste. Da ich keine Lust darauf hatte, mich mit dem Leader anzulegen, würde ich meinem Partner also bevorzugt aus dem Weg gehen und ihn nicht töten.

Da sich Kisame, Itachi und Zetsu im Wohnzimmer aufhielten, beschloss ich mich in die Küche zurück zu ziehen, in der sich zu meiner Zufriedenheit niemand befand. Ich war immer noch wütend, aber mittlerweile hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich rational an die Sache heran gehen könnte. Man musste ja nicht unbedingt aus Rage etwas zerstören. Da ich allerdings auch nicht glaubte, nun ruhig sitzen zu können, lief ich um den Küchentisch. Nach der fünfzehnten Runde hörte ich auf zu zählen und versuchte meine Gedanken zu sammeln. Mittlerweile war klar, was mein Problem war. Deidara. Das hatte ich zwar auch schon vorher gewusst, aber was mir nicht klar gewesen war, war nunmal der Fakt, dass er mit der Zeit immer mehr Einfluss auf mich erlangt hatte und es langsam gefährlich wurde. Ich würde dem ganzen ein Ende setzten müssen, die Frage war bloß, wie. Der Pyromane hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, mich in seinen Bann zu ziehen. Aber ich würde es auch schaffen, mich wieder davon zu befreien. Akasuna no Sasori gab nicht so einfach auf, vorallendingen nicht wenn es darum ging, lästigen Gefühlen den Gar auszumachen. Entschlossen drehte ich mich um und lief nun im Uhrzeigersinn um den Tisch.

Ersteinmal musste ich mir die Situation noch einmal genauer ansehen. Es war nicht meine Schuld gewesen, dass ich eine emotionale Bindung zu meinem Partner entwickelt hatte. Das musste die Reaktion auf seine hartnäckigen, verrückten Spielchen sein, anders konnte ich es mir einfach nicht erklären. Deidara hatte mich absichtlich in diese Lage gebracht, fraglich war nur, wieso. Wieso war es ihm so wichtig, was ich von ihm dachte? Ich respektierte ihn weitestgehend als ein Mitglied der Organisation und als meinen zugewiesenen Partner. Wieso konnte ihm das nicht reichen? Wir arbeiteten zusammen, verdammt nochmal wir lebten sogar zusammen in einem Zimmer! Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben schüttelte ich den Kopf. Selbst Deidara hätte nicht so dumm sein sollen, sich in seinen Partner zu verlieben. Oder so ähnlich. Es war mir unangenehm, daran zu denken, mein Partner könne tatsächlich so etwas wie Liebe für mich empfinden. Mir wurde unangenehm warm und ich versuchte abermals, mir das alles zu erklären. Wahrscheinlich war der Blonde einfach nur verwirrt, daran würde es wohl liegen. Er war gar nicht verliebt, sondern einfach nur... einsam?

Nachdenklich verzog ich den Mund und verlangsamte meine Schritte. Hatte ich das Problem endlich gefunden? Langsam, ja beinahe bedächtig, setzte ich mich auf einen der Stühle und stützte meine Arme auf dem Tisch ab. Ich spielte an meinen Fingern herum und überlegte weiter.

Es musste ja schließlich einen Grund für Deidaras Verhalten geben und wieso er so versessen auf Körperkontakt war. Ich fuhr mir mit den Händen durch die Haare und schmunzelte leicht. Was Deidara brauchte, war nicht Ich. Es war ganz einfach Sex. Bis auf unsere Missionen verließ er so gut wie nie das Hauptquartier und mit seinen Händen schien er sich nicht mehr zufrieden zu geben. Ich war die nächstbeste Gelegenheit, wir waren fast immer zusammen. Das musste sich Deidara wohl gedacht haben.

Das Problem war allerdings, dass wenn tatsächlich Gefühle mit ins Spiel kommen sollten, es in einer Katastrophe enden würde. Zu allererst würde solch eine.. Beziehung unser Privatleben völlig auf den Kopf stellen. Wir hatten zwar so gut wie kein Privatleben, da es ganz einfach in den Organisationsalltag mit einfloss, aber ich wollte es trotzdem aufzählen. Zweitens würde dadurch unsere Partnerschaft gefährdet werden. Wir würden andere Prioritäten setzten, was mich zu meinem dritten Punkt führt. Wir könnten Missionen nicht mehr so schnell und präzise erledigen.

Der gravierendste Teil war allerdings der, dass ich ganz sicher keine Lust hatte, als Deidaras Sex Spielzeug herhalten zu müssen. So tief würde ich nicht sinken, ganz sicher nicht.

Ich saß eine ganze Weile lang in der Küche und überlegte, wie ich nun wohl am besten mit der Situation umgehen würde. In der Zwischenzeit kamen immer mal wieder Mitglieder in die Küche, um sich etwas zu Essen zu holen. Sie zu ignorieren war nicht sonderlich schwer, abgesehen von Hidan. Der Kerl war mindestens so hartnäckig wie Deidara und seine anzüglichen Sprüche genauso, wenn nicht sogar noch nervtötender. Ich war nicht zufrieden mit meinem Partner, aber es hätte mich auch noch schlimmer treffen können. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen schlich sich über meine Lippen, nachdem Hidan die Küche endlich wieder verlassen hatte.

Irgendwann entschloss ich mich dazu, etwas zu essen. Ich füllte eine Schüssel mit Cornflakes, etwas Milch und nahm mir einen Löffel, bevor ich mich wieder an den Tisch setzte und zu essen begann. Theoretisch würde ich nur dafür sorgen müssen, dass mein Partner jemanden flachlegen konnte, das durfte doch nicht allzu schwer sein. Deidara war attraktiv genug um sich aussuchen zu können, mit wem er schlafen wollte und mit wem nicht. Ich würde ihm bloß den Weg freimachen müssen. Und das würde ich auch tun.

Nachdem ich aufgegessen hatte, stellte ich das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und begab mich langsam aber sicher auf den Weg zurück in mein und Deidaras Zimmer. Zwar war ich nicht mehr so sauer wie noch vor ein paar Stunden, aber das hieß nicht, dass ich in nächster Zeit Lust hatte, mich mit dem Pyromanen abzugeben. Meinen Plan würde ich fürs erste auf Eis legen müssen. In der Verfassung, in welcher sich mein Partner befand, würde er für die nächsten Tage erstmal nicht das Hauptquartier verlassen. Jedoch hieß das nicht, dass ich nicht schon einmal Vorbereitungen treffen konnte.

Als ich vor der Tür zu meinem Zimmer stand, presste ich die Lippen zusammen. Wie hatte ich es bloß soweit kommen lassen können? Nun war es mir schon unangenehm, überhaupt dieses Zimmer zu betreten. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete die Tür, schloss sie schnell hinter mir, nachdem ich den Raum betreten hatte. Meinen Partner machte ich in seinem Bett aus, er hatte sich unter der Decke zusammengekauert, wie es schien. Ohne ihm große Beachtung zu schenken, schritt ich zu meinem Schrank herüber und kramte Klamotten hervor, bevor ich im Badezimmer verschwand, um mich umzuziehen.

Als ich das Bad wieder verließ und zur Zimmertür ging, warf ich noch einmal einen Blick auf Deidara. Scheinbar hatte er sich kein Stück bewegt. Vielleicht war er ja eingeschlafen. Leise verließ ich das Zimmer und machte mich auf den Weg zum Wohnzimmer, in welchem ich bekannt gab, dass ich für einige Stunden das Hauptquartier verlassen würde. Danach kam ich meinen Worten nach und verschwand in der kalten, dunklen Nacht, um meiner Idee Form zu verleihen.

+Kapitel+14+Kapitel+14+Kapitel+14+Kapitel+14+Kapitel+14+Kapitel+14+Kapitel+14

Hey! Für gewöhnlich update ich ja eigentlich nicht so schnell hintereinander, aber da dieses Kapitel theoretisch bloß aus Sasoris Planung besteht, war ich etwas schneller mit dem schreiben. Ich stecke noch mitten in der Planung zu meiner neuen FanFiction "Led Astray", deswegen kann es vorkommen, dass ich gewohnt nachlässig sein werde, was "Fairytale" anbelangt. Trotzdem hoffe ich auf reges Interesse und konstruktive Kritik :D


	15. Filler

+Kapitel+15+Kapitel+15+Kapitel+15+Kapitel+15+Kapitel+15+Kapitel+15+Kapitel+15+

Einige Tage verstrichen und sie alle durchlebte ich in so ziemlich demselben Muster. Ich stand verhältnismäßig spät auf, meist im Wohnzimmer, da ich es vermeiden wollte, Deidara zu sehen. Ich aß zu Mittag, da es sich nicht gelohnt hätte zu frühstücken und beschäftigte mich dann mit allerlei Dingen, denen ich oft nicht nachkam, wie zum Beispiel lesen. Auch fertigte ich viele Skizzen zu Marionetten an, die ich bauen würde, sobald ich wieder ungestört in meinem Zimmer arbeiten konnte. Nach einem kurzen Abendessen verschwand ich nochmal in mein und Deidaras Zimmer, zog mich um und verließ das Versteck. Schnell hatte sich soetwas wie eine Routine entwickelt und ich hatte kaum ein Wort mit Deidara gewechselt. Hilfe brauchte er nicht mehr, da er eine Krücke bekommen hatte und sich so wieder um sich selbst kümmern konnte. So brauchte ich wenigstens keine Sorge davor zu haben, ein weiteres Mal von Konan schräg angesehen zu werden. Wobei ich trotzdem immer, wenn ich ihr begegnete das Gefühl hatte, sie wolle mich anschreien. Nach solchen Begegnungen war ich immer äußerst froh, dass ich mich kaum mit Frauen abgeben musste. Ich verstand sie einfach nicht.

Nervig war natürlich Hidan, der sich immer und immer wieder dazu erdreistete, mich nach dem Grund zu fragen, wieso ich im Wohnzimmer schlief. Ich hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass die anderen Organisationsmitglieder nicht gerade begeistert davon waren, aber da sich nur Hidan bei mir beschwerte, hatte ich auch keine größeren Bedenken.

Jede Nacht wanderte ich durch Kneipen und Bars, versuchte jemanden zu finden, den ich Deidara vorstellen könnte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob mein Partner einen besonderen Geschmack hatte, was das anging, aber fragen wollte ich ihn ganz sicher nicht.

Manchmal fühlte ich mich ungemein aus der Bahn geworfen, wenn ich mir vorstellte, dass Deidara sich mit jemandem aus solch einer Bar einlassen würde. Beinahe hatte ich das Gefühl, mir würde sich der Magen zusammenziehen. Normalerweise gehöre ich nicht zu der Art Mensch, die schnell aufgeben, aber diese kleine Solomission die ich mir da aufgebürdet hatte, brachte mich an meine Grenzen, sodass ich mir ziemlich erbärmlich vorkam. Diese merkwürdige Schwärmerei für meinen Partner würde hoffentlich so schnell verrauchen, wie die Bomben des Pyromanen, es war kaum auszuhalten.

Eines Nachts, und ich war gerade im Begriff dazu, zurück ins Hauptquartier zu gehen, begegnete ich jedoch einem ziemlich gutaussehenden Jungen, der auf mich aufmerksam geworden war. Er fragte mich, wonach ich suchen würde und da ich keine Lust hatte, um den heißen Brei zu reden, verriet ich ihm, dass ich nach einem passenden Partner für einen Freund von mir suchte, da er eine Beziehung dringend nötig hatte. So ungefähr traf es schließlich auf den Blonden zu und die Wahrheit hätte ich dem Kerl sicher nicht verraten. Überraschender weise zeigte der Junge Interesse und lud mich auf einen Drink ein. Wir unterhielten uns eine ganze Weile lang und ich versuchte die Situation, auch unter Einschränkungen, so akkurat wie möglich zu beschreiben. Irgendwann schob er mir einen Zettel mit seiner Nummer zu und meinte, dass er meinen Freund gerne näher kennen lernen würde. Ich erklärte ihm, dass ich ein Treffen arrangieren würde und verabschiedete mich dann. Während ich nach Hause ging, stellte ich fest, dass ich mit mir zufrieden war. Das wiederholte ziehen in meiner Magengegend ignorierte ich.

Ich hatte nicht wirklich darauf geachtet, wie viele Tage nach meinem Geburtstag verstrichen waren, weswegen ich etwas überrascht war, als ich Deidara im Wohnzimmer auffand, nachdem ich wieder zurück war. Seine Krücke war nirgends zu sehen, also war sein Fuß wohl wieder brauchbar. Meine Mundwinkel zuckten ein wenig in die Höhe, denn das bedeutete, dass ich meinen Plan bald in die Tat umsetzen konnte.

Da sich mein Partner im Wohnzimmer befand, konnte ich auch endlich wieder in mein Zimmer und in meinem Bett schlafen. Ohne großartig auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, verschwand ich in eben diesem, zog mich um und legte mich in mein Bett. Es war wirklich um einiges angenehmer, auf der Matratze zu schlafen, als auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich besser gelaunt als sonst auf, was unter anderem daran lag, dass ich auch besser geschlafen hatte. Ich hatte gar keine Lust aufzustehen, da es viel zu gemütlich unter der Bettdecke war, aber ein leises Seufzen von der anderen Seite des Zimmers erinnerte mich daran, dass ich nicht alleine war. Langsam und möglichst leise, drehte ich mich um und sah zu Deidara herüber, der noch immer am schlafen war. Ich würde das Treffen vereinbaren und meinen Partner zu seinem Date bringen. So schwer würde es schon nicht werden.

Ich stand nicht gleich auf, dafür war mein Bett wirklich zu gemütlich, allerdings überlegte ich bereits, wie ich den Blonden wohl am besten dazu bekommen würde, sich mit diesem Schwarzhaarigen zu treffen. Mir gingen einige Ideen durch den Kopf, aber keine davon gefiel mir sonderlich gut, weswegen es bereits nach Mittag war, als ich mich endlich dazu entschloss aufzustehen und etwas zu essen.

Nachdem ich mich aufgesetzt hatte, bemerkte ich, dass Deidara zu mir herüber sah. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick und war ein wenig überrascht, dass er mich so ernst ansah. Nach einem Moment durchbrach ich die Stille mit einem Räuspern, es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als hätte ich einen Kloß im Hals. „Ich hoffe, du hast dir für heute Abend noch nichts vorgenommen Deidara.", meinte ich an ihn gewandt und sah seine Mundwinkel leicht zucken, bevor er mich weiterhin ernst, wenn auch leicht neugierig, ansah. „Nein, habe ich nicht..", antwortete er und ich konnte in seinen Augen lesen, dass er mich fragen wollte, wieso ich mich danach erkundigte. Ich antwortete ihm nicht sofort, sondern stand erst einmal auf und ging an meinen Schrank, um mir meine Kleidung herauszunehmen. „Gut, dann wirst du heute Abend mit mir kommen." Ich stellte ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen, aber er schien nichts dagegen zu haben. Zumindest beschwerte er sich nicht, im Gegenteil. Er schien schon ganz gespannt darauf zu sein, was ich mit ihm vor hatte. Den Blonden nicht weiter beachtend, verzog ich mich ins Badezimmer, schloss die Tür ab, wusch mich und zog mich an. Jetzt würde ich nur noch die restliche Zeit totschlagen müssen, aber auch das würde ich hinbekommen.

So einfach, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte, war es dann allerdings doch nicht, sich seine Zeit zu vertreiben. Als ich zum Frühstück ging, wunderte es mich natürlich nicht, dass mir Deidara folgte. Wieso auch? Er hatte schließlich auch noch nichts gegessen. Wir übersprangen natürlich das Frühstück und aßen gleich zu Mittag, wobei ich meinem Partner weiterhin kühl die Stirn bot und ihn die meiste Zeit über ignorierte. Danach versuchte ich mich auf verschiedene Weise abzulenken.

Ich wanderte durch das Hauptquartier, sah mich eine Zeit lang in der Eingangshalle um, in welcher die Autos standen und verschwand irgendwann wieder in meinem Zimmer. Währenddessen hatte ich ständig das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Irgendwie war mir dieses merkwürdige Gefühl unangenehm und ich verließ das Zimmer, um mich ins Wohnzimmer zu setzen, in welchem ich auf Kakuzu traf, der sich gerade die Nachrichten der Börse ansah.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Deidara schließlich ebenfalls ins Zimmer kam und sich neben mich auf das Sofa setzte. Bereits nach fünf Minuten war ich hin- und hergerissen zwischen meinen Gelüsten entweder etwas näher an den Blonden heran zu rücken oder ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag in den Nacken k.o. zu setzen.

Ich ließ beides bleiben und gab mein Bestes, ihn zu ignorieren. Einige Zeit saß ich still auf dem Sofa und blickte immer wieder unauffällig aus dem Augenwinkel herüber zu meinem Partner, der es sich neben mir gemütlich gemacht hatte und sehr mit sich zufrieden aussah. Es sah fast so aus, als würde er Schmunzeln, was ihn aussehen ließ, als wüsste er etwas, was ich nicht wusste.. Ob er wohl wirklich glaubte, mir überlegen zu sein? Ich bezweifelte es stark, doch trotzdem störte mich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Immer wieder musste ich mich daran erinnern, ihn nicht zu lange zu beobachten, denn ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass auch er mich im Auge behielt.

Die Anspannung ließ ein wenig nach, als ich mich endlich wieder erhob und das Wohnzimmer verließ, um mir die Beine ein wenig zu vertreten. Deidara blieb zurück, doch ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er mir nachsah, als ich das Zimmer verließ. Während ich durch die Gänge des hauptquartiers wanderte, überlegte ich nochmal, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, Deidara einfach weiterzureichen. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es sonst bezeichnen sollte. Mein Partner wusste nichts von meinem Plan und verraten würde ich ihm sicher nichts. Jedoch konnte ich deutlich den Widerstand in mir spüren, der Gedanke, dass sich der Blonde mit einem anderen Kerl vergnügen würde, den ich auch noch für ihn gesucht hatte.. mir wurde übel.

Froh darüber, allein im Gang zu sein, lehnte ich mich an eine Wand und stützte meine Stirn an dieser ab, während ich meine Augen schloss. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde mein Körper, je mehr Zeit verstrich, immer heftiger rebellieren. Ich hatte nicht sonderlich viel Erfahrung mit Emotionen, aber das ich unter Eifersucht litt verstand ich, auch ohne dass es mir jemand erklären musste. Die Frage war bloß, warum?

Es war einfach unlogisch, oft genug hatte ich meine Beziehung zu Deidara analysiert, war schnell zu dem Punkt gekommen, dass es gefährlich und dumm wäre, den Blonden an mich heran zu lassen und wehrte seine Annäherungsversuche von Anfang an ab. Er ging mir auf die Nerven, war aufdringlich und arrogant. Am liebsten hätte ich einfach alle meine Beruhigungsmittel und andere Drogen an ihm getestet, aber er war Bestandteil von Akatsuki und ich wäre wohl schneller als Verräter getötet worden, als dass ich auf nachvollziehbare Weise hätte erklären können, wieso ich meinen Partner als Versuchskaninchen benutzte.

Seufzend stieß ich mich von der Wand ab und rieb mir die Stirn, die nun etwas kühl war. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und fuhr mir mit einer Hand durch das Haar, während ich zurück zu den Wohnräumen ging. Ich konnte einfach keine Gefühle gegenüber Deidara haben, das wäre irrational und kontraproduktiv gewesen. Wieder ignorierte ich das ziehen in meiner Magengegend und ging ins Wohnzimmer, welches ich allerdings leer vorfand. Nach kurzem überlegen ging ich in mein Zimmer und wurde dort schließlich fündig. Mein Partner stand oben ohne, mitten im Zimmer und sah ein wenig überrascht zu mir. „Zieh dir was anständiges an, wir gehen aus.", raunte ich ihn an und verließ etwas zu schnell den Raum, schloss die Tür ein wenig zu laut. Tonlos seufzend verkroch ich mich in der Küche, die glücklicherweise leer war und bemühte mich, nicht an Deidara und seinen entblösten Oberkörper zu denken. Dabei hätte ich um einiges erfolgreicher sein können...

+Kapitel+15+Kapitel+15+Kapitel+15+Kapitel+15+Kapitel+15+Kapitel+15+Kapitel+15+


	16. Party Rock Anthem

+Kapitel+16+Kapitel+16+Kapitel+16+Kapitel+16+Kapitel+16+Kapitel+16+Kapitel+16+

Umständlich fummelte ich an dem Ärmel meines Hemdes herum, mich voll und ganz auf den kleinen Knopf konzentrierend, den ich in das noch kleinere Knopfloch schieben wollte. Nach einigen Versuchen gab ich leise schnaubend auf, schob den Knopf am anderen Ärmel zurück durch das Loch und krempelte sie einfach hoch.

Misstrauisch warf ich einen Blick zur Seite und begutachtete den Mann neben mir. Langes, blondes Haar, ein Teil davon zu einem Pferdeschwanz hochgebunden, der ihm wie der Rest seiner Haare, locker über die Schultern fiel. Deidara und ich saßen in einem Taxi, welches uns zu einer beliebten Bar brachte, nicht weit von der Disko, in der wir auf den Schwarzhaarigen treffen würden.

Das angedeutete Schmunzeln, welches ich zuvor in den Zügen meines Partners gesehen zu haben meinte, hatte sich mittlerweile ausgebaut und er schien sich gänzlich von unserer Auseinandersetzung, die ja nun schon viele Tage zurück lag, erholt zu haben. Ich wandte den Blick ab, als ich sein selbstsicheres Grinsen sah und blickte stattdessen aus dem Fenster.

Nachdem wir an der Bar angekommen waren, bezahlte ich den Fahrer und stieg zusammen mit dem Blonden aus, der sich, nicht wie erwartet neben mich, sondern halb hinter mich stellte. Ich spürte seinen Atem in meinem Nacken und zog die Schultern hoch, bevor ich schnell in das Gebäude schritt, Deidara direkt hinter mir. Schnell ließ ich meinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten und steuerte dann eine kleine Sitzecke an, die ein wenig abgeschirmt war. Ich setzte mich und sah zu, wie sich der Pyromane mir gegenüber setzte und mich erwartend ansah.

„Was?", fragte ich ein wenig genervt und sein Grinsen wurde noch ein Stück breiter.

„Du weißt ganz genau ‚was', Sasori.", erwiderte mein Partner und stützte sein Kinn auf seinem Handballen ab, während er mich eindringlich ansah. Ich antwortete nicht, sondern drehte mich einfach ein wenig von ihm weg und vermied es, ihn anzusehen.

„Ich will wissen, wieso du mich in diese Bar gebracht hast. Du hättest dich auch einfach entschuldigen können, weißt du? Ich hätte-"

„Ich will mich nicht bei dir entschuldigen. Glaub ja nicht, dass ich ein schlechtes Gewissen habe, an meiner Meinung hat sich nichts geändert und das wird es auch nicht.", antwortete ich leicht zischend, spürte abermals einen Teil von mir protestieren. „Ich brauchte eine Begleitung und da du sowieso nichts nützliches tust, stört es Pein auch nicht, wenn ich dich borge.. Solange ich dich unversehrt wieder zurück bringe."

Deidara sah mich skeptisch an, sein Grinsen weiterhin präsent und ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Na gut, denk was immer du willst. Ich für meinen Teil, werde den Abend ein wenig genießen, bis ich meine Mission erfüllt habe."

Nun sah mich mein Partner ein wenig verwirrt an. „Welche Mission? Seit wann bekommst du Missionen, dich ein wenig in Kneipen zu amüsieren?", fragte er mich und ich schüttelte nochmals den Kopf. „Was willst du trinken?"

Einige Drinks später, verließen Deidara und ich die Bar und machten uns auf den Weg in die Disko. Zwar hatte mich der Blonde überrascht und fragend angesehen, als ich ihm erklärt hatte, wo wir hingehen würden, allerdings war er angetrunken genug, um keine Fragen zu stellen. Er grinste bloß weiterhin stupide und schlang einen Arm um meine Schultern, mit der Erklärung, dass ihm leicht schwindelig sei.

Wir kamen ohne Probleme an den Türstehern vorbei und ich schnappte widerwillig Deidara´s Hand, während ich mich durch die tanzende Menge hin zu ein paar Sitzplätzen am anderen Ende des riesigen Raumes drängte. Wieder war er direkt hinter mir und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich ihn auch nicht verloren hätte, hätte ich ihn nicht hinter mir hergezogen.

Nachdem wir uns gesetzt hatten, wanderte mein Blick über den Blonden, der reichlich angeheitert war. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich größtenteils Softdrinks getrunken hatte und so noch vollkommen zurechnungsfähig war, im Gegensatz ihm. Ich ließ meinen Blick durch die Menge gleiten und hielt Ausschau nach dem Jungen, dem ich diese Nacht Deidara anvertrauen würde. . Ich hatte mir reichlich Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber dem unangenehmen Gefühl in meiner Magengegend zu trotz, hatte ich nicht vor, jetzt noch einen Rückzieher zu machen.

Schließlich entdeckte ich den Schwarzhaarigen, der bereits auf mich und meinen Partner zukam und begrüßte ihn halbherzig. Sogleich setzte er sich neben Deidara und hielt ihm zur Begrüßung die Hand hin.

„Hey! Ich bin Sasuke! Du kennst Sasori?"

Ich sah zu, wie sich die beiden bekannt machten und mischte mich erst gar nicht ein, schließlich hatte ich nicht vor, sonderlich lange zu bleiben. Ich würde mir bloß selbst im Weg stehen, wenn ich die zwei durch meine Anwesenheit von irgendetwas abhalten würde, also würde ich bald verschwinden. Das hieß, sobald sich die Gelegenheit dazu bot, ich wollte ja nicht, dass Deidara noch irgendwie misstrauisch wurde. Sasuke machte seinen Job währenddessen ganz gut, er sprach wohl öfters Männer an, so wie er meinen Partner ins Gespräch verwickelte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete ich die beiden und stellte, mehr oder minder, zufrieden fest, dass sie sich ziemlich gut zu verstehen schienen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Deidara bereits einen Arm um den anderen geschlungen hatte und sie sich aneinander lehnten. Alles lief genau nach Plan, trotzdem war ich nicht zufrieden. Genervt, da es mich nicht hätte stören dürfen, dass der Blonde mit jemand anderem flirtete, bestellte ich mir dieses Mal einen Drink, der sehr wohl Alkohol enthielt. Ich konnte nicht sofort abhauen, schließlich musste ich die zwei ein wenig beobachten und alles in die richtige Richtung lenken, jedoch hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es mir um einiges leichter fallen würde, wenn ich nicht mehr vollkommen nüchtern war.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis mir ein Kellner gleich zwei Gläser brachte, eines, indem sich das Getränk befand, welches ich bestellt hatte und ein weiteres. Mit angehobener Augenbraue sah ich den Angestellten vor mir an, der bloß auf einen Mann, ein paar Tische weiter, deutete. Ich bezahlte und nahm die beiden Gläser entgegen, bevor ich einen misstrauischen Blick auf den Mann warf, der durch ein Getränk auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte. Als er meinen Blick bemerkte, grinste er breit und zwinkerte mir zu, woraufhin ich mein Glas hob und mir ein Lächeln aufzwang. Ein Drink gratis. Auch, wenn ich solche Gesten für gewöhnlich ignorierte.. ein, zwei Gläschen mehr würden an diesem Abend wohl auch nicht schaden. Glücklicherweise schien der Fremde darauf zu warten, dass sich Deidara und Sasuke auf die Tanzfläche begaben oder sonst irgendwie verschwanden, denn er blieb an seinem Platz sitzen und kam nicht auf mich zu.

Ohne weiter auf den Kerl zu achten, der locker um die zehn Jahre älter war als ich, nippte ich am ersten Glas, bevor ich es mit einem Zug leer trank. Kurz verzog ich angewidert das Gesicht und räusperte mich, da das Getränk leicht in meiner Kehle brannte. Das leere Glas stellte ich zurück auf den Tisch, an dem ich saß, bevor ich mir das zweite nahm. Ich konzentrierte mich gänzlich auf dessen Inhalt, da ich es vermeiden wollte, weder zu dem Fremden, noch zu meinem Partner und dessen Date zu sehen. So war auch das zweite Glas schnell leer, allerdings ignorierte ich den Fakt, dass ich es wohl später bereuen würde, würde ich nun noch weiter in der Geschwindigkeit trinken. So entschloss ich mich also gegen eine vernünftige Art und Weise, die restliche Zeit in der Disko zu verbringen und betrank mich stattdessen.

Die Zeit verging allmählich und ich merkte reichlich spät, dass ich mich wohl etwas übernommen hatte. Deidara schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren und war zwischenzeitlich näher an mich herangerutscht, ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte. Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, meinen blonden Partner nicht zu beachten, da mir dessen Anblick zusammen mit Sasuke noch immer widerstrebte. Auch ich fand mich bald an den Blauäugigen gelehnt und wehrte mich nicht einmal dagegen. Es war gemütlich und ich fühlte mich irgendwie wohl, weswegen ich meinen Abgang ein wenig hinauszögerte und weiterhin sitzen blieb. Ich hörte zu, wie sich die anderen beiden unterhielten und wie Deidara ab und an lachte. Wie lange ich bei den beiden gesessen hatte, wusste ich nicht, doch irgendwann kam mir wieder in den Sinn, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr hatte da sein sollen, schließlich sollten mein Partner und der Schwarzhaarige genügend Zeit für sich haben.

Ein wenig undeutlich versuchte ich den beiden Männern klar zu machen, dass ich sie verlassen wollte, worüber Deidara nicht sonderlich glücklich zu sein schien. Nichtsdestotrotz stand ich mit leicht wackeligen Beinen auf und machte mich daran, die Disko zu verlassen. Langsam kämpfte ich mich an der tanzenden Menge auf der Tanzfläche vorbei, was sich nicht gerade als einfach erwies, wenn man schon einiges getrunken hatte. Jedoch schaffte ich es schließlich zum Ausgang und fischte mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche, um ein Taxi zu rufen.

Ich schlang einen Arm um meinen Oberkörper, als ich nach draußen trat und presste die Lippen zusammen. Meine Wangen waren warm vom Alkohol und ich spürte, dass ich langsam aber sicher müde wurde. Als ein Mitarbeiter des Taxiunternehmens schließlich meinen Anruf entgegen nahm und mir bekundete, dass ich bloß wenige Minuten würde warten müssen, beschloss ich ein wenig auf und ab zu gehen, um nicht im Stehen einzuschlafen. Nachdem der Anruf beendet war, schob ich mein Handy zurück in meine Tasche und vergrub meine Hände darin. Meinen Blick richtete ich auf den Bürgersteig, direkt vor meine Füße, während ich auf und ab ging, sodass ich nicht bemerkte, dass ich direkt in die Arme des Mannes lief, der mir früher am Abend bereits einen Drink spendiert hatte.

Der Fremde hielt mich an der Schulter fest, bevor ich ihn anrempeln konnte und schlang seinen Arm schnell über meinen Rücken und unter einen meiner Arme, sodass er mich etwas stützen konnte.  
„Da hat wohl jemand etwas zu viel getrunken.", hörte ich ihn belustigt sagen und ich murrte bloß. Ich wollte nach Hause und nicht von irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Kerl aufgehalten werden.  
„Du siehst nicht so aus, als würdest du es heil nach Hause schaffen."  
Was bildete sich der Kerl eigentlich ein? Es ging ihn doch wohl nichts an, ob ich heil nach Hause kam oder nicht. Ich unterließ es, ihm zu antworten. Unter anderem deshalb, weil es anstrengend war zu sprechen und ich müde war. Allerdings kam dann auch schon das Taxi und ich machte anstalten, einzusteigen. Der Fremde bugsierte mich in das Taxi und setzte sich dann neben mich.  
„Was soll das?", fragte ich genervt, denn irgendwann musste ich ja schließlich etwas sagen.  
„Ich helf dir bloß, nach Hause zu kommen."  
„Das schaff ich auch.. ganz gut alleine..", brachte ich hervor und gab dem Taxifahrer die Adresse, zu der er mich bringen sollte. „Verschwinde."  
Doch der Kerl war zu anhänglich, um mich allein nach Hause fahren zu lassen und blieb im Wagen sitzen. Da der Taxifahrer nicht sonderlich geduldig war, was ich sehr wohl nachvollziehen konnte, fuhr er einfach los und kümmerte sich nicht um den zweiten Fahrgast.

Während der Fahrt nickte ich ein, sodass mich mein Begleiter wecken musste, als wir angekommen waren. Ich kramte mein Portemonnaie hervor, doch mein Mitfahrer war so großzügig, um für mich zu bezahlen. Seltsamer Kerl. Letzten Endes half er mir dann noch aus dem Taxi und ich sah zu, wie dieses ohne ihn abfuhr.  
„Sieht wohl so aus, als müsste ich erst mit zu dir gehen.", schnurrte der Mann, der etwa einen Kopf größer war als ich. Misstrauisch sah ich ihn an und entzog mich seinem Griff, bevor ich mich mit wackeligen Beinen aufmachte, in Richtung Hauptquartier zu gehen. Zwar war ich betrunken, aber es war nicht schwer auszumachen, dass mir der Kerl auch weiterhin folgte.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe.", grummelte ich ihn an, ohne mich umzuwenden, doch ich bekam keine Antwort. Der Weg wurde immer dunkler, immer weniger Laternen beleuchteten den Weg und ich versuchte mich auf die Schritte des anderen zu konzentrieren, die immer leiser geworden waren. Mich beschlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl und ich ahnte schon, dass ich meinen Verfolger anders loswerden musste. Er war immer noch hinter mir, wahrscheinlich wartete er nur darauf, dass ich vergas, dass er überhaupt da war, doch so einfach würde ich mich nicht überrumpeln lassen, auch wenn ich betrunken war.

Das ich schließlich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde, wunderte mich also nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Allerdings musste ich zugeben, dass es mehr als unangenehm war und es kostete mich einiges an Kraft, um den Größeren ein wenig auf Abstand zu bringen.  
„Komm schon Kleiner, die Nacht ist noch lange nicht vorbei.", raunte er mir ins Ohr und ich drückte ihn abermals ein Stück von mir weg.  
„Ich hab gesagt, `verschwinde´.", lallte ich ihm entgegen und versuchte ihn von mir zu stoßen, was jedoch darin resultierte, dass er ein paar Schritte zurückging und mich mitriss. Er schubste mich auf den Boden, ich stieß mir den Kopf an und ehe ich mich versah, lag er bereits auf mir. Die kühle Feuchtigkeit fraß sich durch meine Kleidung und ich stöhnte leise, während mein Kopf zu dröhnen begann. Ich sah bloß ein breites Grinsen, bevor ich die Augen schloss.

Im Verfolgen schien dieser Kerl ja Ahnung zu haben, allerdings war er nicht hell genug, um daran zu denken, dass er mich hätte festhalten können, sodass ich ihm einen Schlag in den Nacken verpasste. Zwar kam nicht wirklich das dabei heraus, was ich mir erhofft hatte, aber der andere zuckte schon mal zusammen und ich schaffte es, mich ihm zu entwinden, bevor ich ihn überrascht aufkeuchen hörte. Schnell, zumindest so schnell wie ich es unter den gegebenen Umständen konnte, stand ich auf und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Auch ich war überrascht. Über meinem Stalker stand mein Partner und er sah belustigt aus.  
„An dem verbrennst du dir die Finger.", grinste er und trat dem Kerl in den Magen, bevor er zu mir herüberkam.  
„Was.. machst du hier?", fragte ich den Blonden, der nun seinen Arm um mich schlang und mich stützte, während ich mir meinen schmerzenden Kopf rieb.  
„Ist ne lange Geschichte. Hat sich herausgestellt, dass Sasuke Itachi´s kleiner Bruder ist.", erklärte er mir und schüttelte den Kopf. „Verschwinden wir."

+Kapitel+16+Kapitel+16+Kapitel+16+Kapitel+16+Kapitel+16+Kapitel+16+Kapitel+16+


	17. Bettgeflüster II

+Kapitel+17+Kapitel+17+Kapitel+17+Kapitel+17+Kapitel+17+Kapitel+17+Kapitel+17+Kapitel+17

Irgendwie hatten es Deidara und ich dann wohl doch noch ins Versteck geschafft, auch wenn ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. Denn als ich Stunden später aufwachte, fand ich mich in meinem eigenen Bett wieder.  
Leise stöhnend hob ich langsam eine Hand an und legte sie an meinen Kopf; ich hätte am Vorabend eben doch nicht so viel trinken sollen, das hatte ich nun davon. Mein Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich und ich konnte nur hoffen, dass ich noch Aspirin im Bad hatte. Während ich mich in Gedanken selbst tadelte, hielt ich meine Augen geschlossen und blieb – immer noch müde- im Bett liegen. Mich selbst dazu zu überreden, jetzt aufzustehen, konnte ich doch nicht, dazu war mein Bett zu gemütlich.. und zu warm. Fürs erste hatte ich nicht vor, es zu verlassen, vielleicht hatte ich ja auch noch Kopfschmerztabletten in meinem Nachttisch, es war einen Versuch wert, erst einmal dort nachzusehen.  
Zwar hätte ich mich kaum bewegen müssen, ich blieb aber trotzdem noch einige Minuten liegen, wahrscheinlich damit sich der Vorsatz keinen Alkohol mehr zu trinken, auch wirklich in mein Gehirn brannte. Dann bewegte sich jedoch etwas neben mir im Bett und ich schlug überrascht die Augen auf, um nachzusehen, was nun schon wieder los war. Ich bereute es, als ich im halbdunkel auf einmal in das Gesicht meines schmunzelnden Partners blickte. „Morgn~", murmelte dieser leise und streckte sich übertrieben, wobei die Bettdecke etwas tiefer rutschte und sein nackter Oberkörper zum Vorschein kam.

Zu müde, um wirklich sauer auf den anderen zu sein, sah ich ihn bloß fragend an, bevor er näher an mich heran rückte und einen Arm um meine Taille schlang. Ich grummelte protestierend, beließ es allerdings dabei und schloss wieder meine Augen, da sich der Raum zu drehen schien. Leise stöhnte ich und vergrub meinen Kopf im Kissen, während ich versuchte, mich daran zu erinnern, wie ich eigentlich in mein Bett gekommen und was davor passiert war.  
Sonderlich erfolgreich war ich dabei natürlich nicht und meinem Kopf tat es alles andere als gut, weswegen ich den Entschluss fasste, einfach weiterzuschlafen. Deidara schien allerdings dagegen zu sein und rückte noch etwas näher an mich heran, sodass ich fühlen konnte, wie warm sein Körper war. Ich seufzte ins Kissen und blieb reglos liegen, während der Blonde leise kicherte. Wieso lag er auch im selben Bett wie ich? Was war denn passiert, nachdem ich in das Taxi gestiegen war?

Der gesamte Abend war mir eher verschwommen im Gedächtnis geblieben und nur langsam begann ich mich an Einzelheiten zu erinnern. Ich konnte mich an den seltsamen Kerl erinnern , der mit mir ins Taxi gestiegen war. Der Kerl, der handgreiflich geworden war und auf mich losging. Ich schauderte leicht, als ich mich an den kalten Boden erinnerte, auf dem ich gelegen hatte, bevor ich schließlich wieder auf meinen beiden Füßen stand, der Mann am Boden lag und Deidara neben ihm stand.

Wie wir zurück ins Versteck gekommen waren, daran konnte ich mich auch später nicht erinnern, aber ich bekam ein merkwürdig angenehmes Gefühl, als ich daran dachte, dass Deidara schließlich doch bei mir und nicht bei Sasuke gewesen war.  
„Danna~.. Sag mir nicht du hast einen Kater, wie viel hast du denn letzte Nacht getrunken?", flüsterte der Blonde und ich stöhnte bloß wieder ins Kissen.  
„Das heißt dann wohl `zuviel´, hmm?"  
Sanft strich er mir über den nackten Rücken, da mein Shirt hochgerutscht war, und ich grummelte leise. Ein wenig schwerfällig hob ich den Kopf an und blickte zu meinem Partner, denn auf Dauer bekam man einfach schlecht Luft, wenn man sein Gesicht ins Kissen drückte.  
„Wenn´s dir so gut geht, beweg deinen Arsch und hol mir ne Aspirin.", zischte ich den Blauäugigen an und blinzelte müde.  
„Und wie lautet das Zauberwort, Sasori-danna?"  
„Geh sterben."  
„Ah.. dir kann man einfach keine Bitte ausschlagen, hmm.", meinte er sarkastisch und kletterte dann aus dem Bett, bevor er –bloß wenige Sekunden später- mit einer Aspirin Tablette und einem Glas Wasser wieder ins Bett kletterte. „Hier." Er wartete, bis ich mich etwas aufgerichtet hatte und ich ihm beides abgenommen hatte, bevor er sich wieder unter die Decke kuschelte und mich abwartend ansah. Ich ignorierte ihn und nahm das Kopfschmerzmittel mit reichlich Wasser ein. Das leere Glas stellte ich auf die kleine Kommode neben meinem Bett und auch ich kuschelte mich zurück in dieses.

„Was machst du eigentlich in meinem Bett?", fragte ich meinen Partner schließlich. Die Frage brannte mir seit ich ihn neben mir erwischt hatte unter den Nägeln.  
„Ehm… Schlafen. Ich habe hier geschlafen.. nachdem ich dich ins Bett gebracht hatte. Ich hab mich ausgezogen und bin dann praktisch k.o. gegangen, weil ich so müde war. Außerdem warst du ziemlich kalt und ich dachte mir, ein wenig Körperwärme würde dir nicht schaden, hmm."  
Im Rausreden wurde Deidara auch immer schlechter. „Aha.. schon klar.. und wieso bist du zurück ins Bett gekommen, nachdem du schon mal aufgestanden warst?"  
„Weil dieses Bett schön warm ist, meins ist kalt.", erwiderte er mit einem leichten Schmollen und ich spürte, wie er abermals einen Arm um mich legte. „Außerdem ist es viel angenehmer, sich das Bett mit dir zu teilen, Danna."  
Leise seufzte ich, da der Blonde irgendwo recht hatte. Es war wirklich angenehm, mit ihm zusammen im Bett zu liegen, so unangenehm der Gedanke auch war.  
„Dafür reiße ich dir dann später den Kopf ab, Deidara.", erwiderte ich nuschelnd und schloss meine Augen, bevor ich meine Stirn an seine Brust lehnte. Langsam ließen meine Kopfschmerzen nach und ich driftete wieder in einen traumlosen Schlaf ab.

Als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte und blinzelnd meine Augen öffnete, blickte ich direkt auf die Brust des Blonden und musste feststellen, dass ich scheinbar meine Arme um ihn gelegt hatte, während ich schlief. Ich biss mir in die Innenseite meines Mundes und zog meine Arme wieder zurück, bevor ich mich etwas von meinem Partner wegdrückte. Die Aspirin wirkte und ich war endlich ausgeschlafen, sodass ich mich aus Deidaras Griff befreien und aufstehen konnte. Noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen, wankte ich ins Badezimmer, schloss die Tür hinter mir, zog meine Shorts aus und kletterte in die Dusche. Schnell stellte ich das warme Wasser an und genoss das prickelnde Gefühl auf meiner Haut. Während ich abwesend über meine Arme rieb, dachte ich an den letzten Abend und an Deidaras Erklärung, wieso wir zusammen in einem Bett gelegen hatten. Vielleicht war es wirklich keine schlechte Idee gewesen, dass sich mein Partner zu mir gelegt hatte, wenn ich daran dachte, wie kalt es gewesen war und dass ich auf dem feuchten Boden gelegen hatte. Hätte es mich wirklich gestört, hätte ich ihn sicher nicht mit mir in einem Bett schlafen lassen. Was das anging, war mein Plan wohl nach hinten losgegangen.  
Ich stellte das Wasser kurz aus und schäumte mich ein, als ich ein Klopfen an der Tür zum Bad vernahm. „Was?", fragte ich genervt und strich durch mein schaumiges Haar.  
„Darf ich reinkommen?" Der wollte es wohl auf die Spitze treiben…  
„Nein. Sieh lieber nach, ob wir noch etwas zu Essen haben. Ich hab Hunger.", antwortete ich und stellte das Wasser wieder an. Aufmerksam lauschte ich, ob sich nicht doch die Tür öffnete und sich der Blonde ins Bad schlich, doch ich hörte nichts.  
Als ich schließlich aus der Dusche stieg und mir ein Handtuch schnappte, stellte ich fest, dass ich mir keine frische Shorts mitgenommen hatte.  
Tonlos seufzend trocknete ich meine Haare und band mir das Handtuch um die Hüften, bevor ich aus dem Badezimmer schritt. Deidara lag schon wieder in meinem Bett und sah mich grinsend an.  
„Suchst du das hier, hmm?", fragte er mich und hielt eine meiner Shorts hoch. Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und ging zu ihm herüber, schnappte mir das Kleidungsstück und schlug ihm mit der Faust auf den Schädel.  
„Du nimmst dir zu viel raus, Blondi. Wag es nicht nochmal, an meine Sachen zu gehen.", grummelte ich ihn an und schmunzelte zufrieden, als er sich leise stöhnend den Kopf rieb. „Und leg dich gefälligst in dein eigenes Bett, dafür ist es schließlich da."  
Mit den Worten verschwand ich wieder im Bad, um mir die Shorts anzuziehen.

Nachdem ich das Bad wieder verlassen hatte, hatte sich mein Partner auch endlich dazu bequemt, endgültig aufzustehen und sich zu duschen, sodass ich mich in Ruhe anziehen konnte, während er im Badezimmer verschwand.

Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt, auf den Blonden zu warten, weswegen ich, sobald ich angezogen war, das Zimmer verließ und direkt in die Küche ging. Auf die Uhr sah ich erst gar nicht, doch auf dem Esstisch standen mehrere Pizzaschachteln. Leicht verzog ich den Mund, bevor ich mich an den Tisch setzte und eine der Schachteln zu mir zog. Ich öffnete den Karton und sah hinein. Salami.  
Mit einem Schulterzucken nahm ich mir eines der Stücke und fing an zu essen. Pizza zum Frühstück war nicht unbedingt das, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte, aber eigentlich war es auch nicht mehr die Zeit um zu frühstücken. Die Pizza war noch lauwarm, allerdings hatten sich bereits alle anderen aus der Küche verzogen. Wahrscheinlich war der Großteil wieder in ihren eigenen Zimmern verschwunden und ein paar im Wohnzimmer. War eigentlich ganz gut so, nach solch einer Nacht wollte ich lieber in Ruhe essen.. auch, wenn es lauwarme Pizza war.  
Ich stütze mein Kinn auf meinem Handballen ab, während ich die gegenüberliegende Wand anstarrte und versuchte zu verdrängen, dass es mir tatsächlich gefallen hatte, zusammen mit Deidara in meinem Bett zu liegen.  
Es lag sicher nicht an meinem Partner, es musste daran gelegen haben, dass es einfach angenehm warm gewesen war. Ja, das erschien mir schon um einiges logischer.. und angenehmer. Mein Plan, Deidara mithilfe von Sasuke loszuwerden, hatte schließlich nicht funktioniert und so langsam fand mein Partner zu seinem alten Ich zurück. Ich meine, er hatte sich dazu erdreistet, sich mit in mein Bett zu legen! Vielleicht hatte er meine ganzen Drohungen ja vergessen oder schlichtweg und einfach verdrängt. Was auch immer es war, irgendwas musste ich doch dagegen unternehmen können!  
Allerdings stand ich mir dabei ja immer wieder selbst im Weg. Genervt verzog ich den Mund, als ich daran dachte, wie sehr es mich gestört hatte, als ich den Schwarzhaarigen mit Deidara zusammen sitzen sah. Das ich irgendwie auf meinen Partner stand, war mir ja klar gewesen, aber das ich mittlerweile schon eifersüchtig wurde, war ein ganz schlechtes Zeichen.

Abwesend nahm ich mir noch ein zweites Stück Pizza und aß dieses. Währenddessen hatte sich allerdings der Blauäugige neben mich gesetzt und damit begonnen, mich zu beobachten. Erst, als sich Deidara ebenfalls ein Stück Pizza nahm, blinzelte ich überrascht und sah zu ihm.  
„Warum so nachdenklich, hmm?", fragte er mich, bevor er sich das Stück Pizza in den Mund schob.  
„Tze.", erwiderte ich darauf bloß und wandte den Blick wieder der Wand zu. Meine Wangen wurden ein wenig warm und ich hoffte inständig, dass mein Partner nicht sah, dass ich rot wurde. Dieser blieb allerdings ganz locker und sprach mich nicht auf meine Gesichtsfarbe an, sodass ich davon ausging, dass er es gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

Einige Minuten vergingen und wir saßen nur schweigend da und aßen. Nachdem ich fertig war, schickte ich mich an, die Küche zu verlassen und zurück in meinem Zimmer zu verschwinden und stand auf. Jedoch hielt mich der Blonde zurück, in dem er mein Handgelenk fest mit seiner Hand umklammert hielt. Ich wollte mich gerade zu ihm drehen, als er plötzlich vor mir stand und direkt in meine Augen sah. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick und sah in seine blauen Augen.  
„Ich weiß noch nicht so recht, was ich von dem Stunt, den du gestern Abend abgezogen hast, halten soll, Danna.", fing er an, doch ich hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu. Viel mehr sah ich in seine Augen und merkte, wie ich langsam meinen Willen verlor, mich sogleich wieder von ihm los zu reißen.  
„Ich hab das Gefühl, dass du die ganze Situation in einen Kleinkrieg ausarten lassen willst, hmm. Ich meine.. du solltest wissen, dass du mich nicht so schnell los wirst, da musst du dir schon etwas besseres einfallen lassen."  
Ich zwang mich, meine Augen auch weiterhin offen zu halten und kam nicht umhin, die Entschlossenheit des anderen in seinen Augen zu bemerken. Was das anging, schien er viel stärker zu sein als ich.  
„Ich frage mich wirklich, was in dir vorgeht, hmm. Ich meine.. du magst mich doch auch! Das weißt du selbst! Aber trotzdem hast du ein Problem damit, dabei könntest du mir doch wenigstens eine Chance geben, ich meine es schließlich ernst, Sasori."  
Die Stimme des Blonden wurde gegen Ende ein wenig leiser und er begann mich fragend anzusehen. „Sasori?"  
Ich reagierte nicht wirklich, dafür schossen mir einfach viel zu viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Deidara war sich allerdings nicht sonderlich sicher, was er nun von meinem apathischen Verhalten halten sollte und ließ schließlich meine Hand los, bloß um mich mit beiden Händen an den Schultern zu packen.  
„Was hast du?", fragte er abwartend, doch ich schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf, bevor ich meine Hände in dem Shirt des Blonden vergrub, ihn zu mir herunterzog und meine Lippen auf seine presste. Seinen geschockten Blick konnte ich noch sehen, bevor ich meine Augen schloss und leicht meine Lippen bewegte. Ich konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln, als Deidara den Kuss nicht erwiderte. Nach einem Moment, der sich viel länger angefühlt hatte, als er letztlich gewesen war, ließ ich wieder von meinem Partner ab, öffnete die Augen und ließ ihn los. Auch er öffnete seine Augen und ich konnte genau sehen, dass ich ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Wer hätte das gedacht? „Wa..?"  
Ein wenig unsanft drückte ich ihn von mir weg und verließ die Küche. „Du hast einfach ein großes Maul, nichts weiter.", meinte ich.

+Kapitel+17+Kapitel+17+Kapitel+17+Kapitel+17+Kapitel+17+Kapitel+17+Kapitel+17+Kapitel+17


	18. Besinnung

+Kapitel+18+Kapitel+18+Kapitel+18+Kapitel+18+Kapitel+18+Kapitel+18+Kapitel+18+

Nach der kleinen Aktion in der Küche, hatte ich es dringend nötig, meine Gedanken zu sammeln. Dafür brauchte ich etwas Zeit und Raum für mich und diese beiden Faktoren waren im Hauptquartier sicher nicht vorhanden, zumindest nicht, solange Deidara auch dort war, und dieser würde mich nun sicher überall suchen, so wie ich ihn kannte. Also fackelte ich nicht lange herum, nahm mir einen Schlüssel und eine Fernbedienung für das Tor, begab mich in die Autohalle, stieg in ein Auto und fuhr los.  
Langsam fuhr ich mit dem Wagen über das Containergelände und stellte die Heizung an, es schneite ein wenig. Die Straßen waren ziemlich leer, aber das wunderte mich kein Stück. Die Straße zum Gelände war generell nicht stark befahren und da wir uns mitten in der Weihnachtszeit befanden, tummelten sich die meisten Menschen in der Innenstadt, dort, wo man auch einkaufen konnte.  
Da ich keine große Lust darauf hatte, mich in solche Massen zu stürzen, beschloss ich, die Stadt zu verlassen und mir einen etwas abgelegeneren Ort zu suchen, an dem ich in Ruhe nachdenken konnte. Ich fuhr etwas langsamer, als das Tempolimit erlaubte, während ich die Stadt und das Licht hinter mir ließ.

Vor mir lag eine dunkle Straße, die im Gesamtbild mit den dunklen Wolken auch nicht freundlicher wirkte, als sonst. Ich seufzte leise und ließ meinen Blick über die graue Landschaft streifen, die mich mittlerweile umgab. Ein paar Bäume flankierten hier und dort die lange, gerade Strecke, die nach ein paar Minuten Fahrt dann aber ihre geradlinigkeit verlor und einige Abbiegungen aufwies. Ich für meinen Teil, wusste genau, wohin ich wollte und bog schließlich in eine unscheinbare Seitenstraße ein . Weit fahren musste ich nicht, es dauerte vielleicht eine halbe Stunde, bis ich mein Ziel erreicht hatte, an welchem ich mich fürs erste zurückziehen konnte. Eher träge stieg ich aus dem beheizten Auto, schloss es ab und betrachtete das Gebäude vor mir. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr dort gewesen, aber es sah immer noch genauso trostlos aus, wie ich es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Immerhin war es noch nicht abgerissen worden, ansonsten hätte ich weiter nach einem Ort zum nachdenken suchen müssen.

Vor mir lag ein großes, altes, leerstehendes Haus. Wer auch immer die Idee gehabt hatte, solch ein Haus mitten ins nirgendwo zu stellen.. nun, ich wollte mich nicht beschweren, schließlich war es für mich ganz nützlich. Da es ziemlich kalt war und ich in meiner Eile das Versteck zu verlassen, vergessen hatte, mir einen Mantel mitzunehmen, zögerte ich nicht lange und betrat das Gebäude. Die Tür war bloß angelehnt, also hatte sich wohl bereits jemand bemüht, sie zu öffnen. Leise ging ich durch den Flur und sah mich um. Es war dunkel, aber ein wenig Licht fiel doch durch die Fenster, sodass ich wenigstens etwas sehen konnte. Mein Blick strich über ein paar alte Bilder, einige Blumentöpfe, deren Inhalt bloß noch aus modriger Erde bestand und der kleinen Garderobe, die vollkommen leer geräumt war.

Alles in allem sah es nicht bloß modrig aus, es roch aus so und ich rümpfte ein wenig angewidert die Nase, bevor ich langsam die Treppe emporstieg und meine Finger über die zerissene Tapete streichen ließ. Ich bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut, als ein paar Stufen unter meinem Gewicht leise zu quietschen begannen, das hatten sie schon immer getan. Im Halbdunkel versuchte ich ein paar bekannte Dinge auszumachen und ging schließlich in eines der Zimmer, deren Türen weit offen standen. Der Raum stand völlig leer, weswegen ich, ohne einen weiteren Blick, gleich zum Fenster ging und hinaussah. Das Fenster war ziemlich verstaubt, wie alles andere im Haus, aber ich hatte schon so oft aus diesem Fenster gesehen, dass es mich nicht weiter störte. Draußen sah man eh nur grau.

Trotzdem half mir dieser Anblick doch, meine Gedanken wenigstens etwas zu sortieren, schließlich war ich hier rausgefahren, um mich etwas zu sammeln, nachdem ich.. ein wenig unbedacht gehandelt hatte.

Seufzend fuhr ich mir mit einer Hand durchs Haar und legte den Kopf zur Seite. Langsam wurde es wirklich Zeit, dass ich mit mir selbst ins Reine kam.. gab es dafür einen besseren Ort, als sein altes Zuhause? Eines von vielen.

Jahre war ich nicht mehr zu diesem Ort zurück gekommen, wieso auch? Ich hatte nie einen Grund dafür gehabt. Jedoch gab es dieses Mal einen.. und dieser hatte mich tatsächlich so weit getrieben, dieses alte, modrige Haus zu betreten.

Stumm starrte ich aus dem staubigen Fenster hinunter in den grauen Garten, während meine Gedanken um meinen Partner kreisten. Ich war mir nicht wirklich sicher, was genau mich dazu geritten hatte, Deidara zu küssen, aber ich musste mir eingestehen, dass es mich ungemein verunsichert hatte. Das dieser Vollidiot den Kuss nicht erwidert hatte, hatte mich vollends aus der Bahn geworfen. Das war seine Chance gewesen, wieso hatte er sie nicht ergriffen, wo er doch bloß einen Moment zuvor noch getönt hatte, er würde es ernst mit mir meinen?

Meine Wangen wurden ein wenig warm und ich strich mir mit dem Zeigefinger über die Lippen. „Vollidiot."

Doch so verwirrt ich auch war, ein Schmunzeln konnte ich einfach nicht unterdrücken, als ich an den überraschten Ausdruck im Gesicht des Blonden zurückdachte. Der Punkt ging ohne Frage an mich. Bei diesem Gedanken hielt ich allerdings inne und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Es ging um mehr, als bloß irgendwelche Punkte..

Leise schnaubend schob ich meine Hände in meine Hosentaschen und senkte den Blick, bevor ich nach dem staubigen Boden trat und zusehen konnte, wie ein wenig Staub aufgewirbelt wurde.

„Tze... das geht schon viel zu lange so.", murmelte ich vor mich hin und richtete meinen Blick wieder aus dem Fenster.

Mir war klar, dass ich etwas für diesen geistesgestörten Pyromanen empfand. Ich wusste auch, dass ich bekommen konnte, was ich wollte, würde ich einfach nachgeben. Aber das alles schien viel zu einfach zu sein. Abermals seufzte ich und zog eine Grimasse, während ich daran dachte, was für ein Player Deidara eigentlich war. Ich hatte ihn zu seiner besten Zeit erlebt und dieses Bild hatte sich einfach in meinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Den Blonden hatte es nicht gekümmert, ob es nun eine Frau oder ein Kerl war, mit der er ins Bett stieg. Ihm war generell vieles egal gewesen. Zumindest so lange, bis er endlich gefallen an mir gefunden hatte. Ab da schien er ein wenig verantwortungsbewusster geworden zu sein und ich bekam wenigstens nichts mehr von seinen Bettgeschichten mit. Trotzdem war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass er sich nicht gebessert hatte und diese Meinung hatte sich auch die letzten Monate nicht geändert. Zumindest hatte ich das gedacht. Deidara war noch sturer, noch hartnäckiger als ich und mittlerweile konnte ich einfach nicht anders, als sein Verhalten irgendwie.. zu bewundern. Deidara wusste, was er wollte...

Ich schien mir da ja noch nicht wirklich sicher zu sein.

Oder etwa doch?

Wieso hatte ich ihn geküsst?

Ich schloss die Augen, zog meine Hände aus den Hosentaschen und verschränkte die Arme hinter meinem Kopf.

Das zwischen meinem Partner und mir, hatte ich immer als ein Spiel angesehen. Deidara war der Verführer, derjenige, der nie locker ließ, um das zu bekommen, was er wollte. Ich hingegen war der Standhafte, derjenige, der sich nicht so leicht verführen ließ, nicht mit sich spielen ließ. Ich hatte in dem Moment verloren, als mir endlich klar wurde, dass Deidara mehr als bloß ein Partner für mich war, dass ich mehr wollte... dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Er hatte mich verführt.

Mich gegen diesen Bann zur Wehr zu setzen, hatte rein gar nichts gebracht. Letzlich war ich doch nur eifersüchtig geworden, als der Blonde mit Sasuke zusammen saß. Mein Plan war bloß ein Vorwand gewesen, das Unvermeidliche doch noch etwas hinauszuzögern. Ich war einfach ein schlechter Verlierer...

Das hatte ich zumindest gedacht.

Ich war verunsichert, ja, aber... war es denn wirklich eine Niederlage, wenn ich mich einfach fallen lassen würde?

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und sah nochmal kurz aus dem Fenster, bevor ich mich umdrehte und das Zimmer verließ. Es war bereits ziemlich dunkel und es wurde Zeit, wieder nach Hause zu fahren. So langsam bildete sich ein Plan in meinem Kopf und ich stellte zufrieden fest, dass ich den ersten Schritt dafür bereits getan hatte.

+Kapitel+18+Kapitel+18+Kapitel+18+Kapitel+18+Kapitel+18+Kapitel+18+Kapitel+18+


	19. Jar of Hearts

+Kapitel+19+Kapitel+19+Kapitel+19+Kapitel+19+Kapitel+19+Kapitel+19+Kapitel+19+

Langsam schritt ich die ächzende Treppe wieder herunter und verließ das Haus. Mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht stieg ich ins Auto, schmiss den Motor an und machte mich auf den Rückweg zum Versteck.

Deidara und Ich.. das war keine gute Idee, aber dafür war es wohl einfach zu spät. Ich hätte sicher noch einiges versuchen können, um irgendwie von ihm los zu kommen, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, es wäre vergebliche Liebesmüh gewesen. Außerdem bekam ich Gänsehaut bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ich mit dem Blonden zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen hatte. Es hatte mir gefallen, da konnte ich mir nichts mehr vormachen. Doch anstatt einfach klein bei zu geben, was ich alleine schon aufgrund meines Egos nicht wollte und konnte, wollte ich die Zügel selbst in die Hand nehmen.

Das bedeutete allerdings eine Menge Arbeit.

Wenn ich mich nun auf Deidara einließ, würden manche Missionen sicher noch problematischer werden. Wir würden uns gegenseitig ablenken, Fehler begehen und womöglich unsere Leben riskieren. Mit einem Schnauben stellte ich das Radio an und drehte die Lautstärke leise. Es konnte gut sein, dass ich einfach zu pessimistisch war, was das anging.

Allerdings gab es noch das Problem, dass ich einfach absolut keine Ahnung von Beziehungen hatte. Wie sollte das Ganze bitte mit zwei Kerlen funktionieren? Nun... Deidara hatte sicher genug Erfahrung für beide von uns, aber genau das wollte ich ja nicht. Der Blondschopf würde sicher nicht den Ton angeben, dagegen würde ich mich mit Händen und Füßen wehren.

Das bedeutete wirklich eine Menge Arbeit.

Ich klammerte mich förmlich an das Lenkrad, als ich langsam aber sicher wieder in die Stadt einfuhr. Ich musste tatsächlich in die Offensive gehen, allerdings war ich noch so ungeübt darin, dass es mir ein wenig Unbehagen bereitete, allein daran zu denken, nochmals von mir aus auf Deidara zu zugehen. Sonst war er derjenige, der auf mich zukam.. und das nur allzu gerne. Am Mittag hatte ich noch den Überraschungsmoment auf meiner Seite gehabt, als ich ihn einfach geküsst hatte, aber dieses Mal war er vielleicht auf derlei vorbereitet. Trotzdem blieb mir nicht viel anderes übrig, wenn ich mich nicht von meinem Partner zur Frau degradieren lassen wollte. Und das wollte ich ganz sicher nicht.

Ohne es wirklich zu beabsichtigen, fuhr ich immer langsamer, um meine Rückkehr noch ein wenig hinauszuzögern. So konnte ich meinem Partner auf keinen Fall entgegen treten, ich musste doch irgendetwas gegen dieses unangenehme Gefühl unternehmen können. Seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf und sah mich um, bevor ich schließlich auf das Containergelände und auf die große Lagerhalle zu fuhr. Schneller als mir lieb war, fand ich mich in der Halle wieder, betätigte den Schalter und fuhr mit dem Wagen in die Untergrundgarage ein.  
Nachdem ich geparkt hatte, blieb ich noch einen Moment im Auto sitzen, atmete einmal tief ein und aus und verließ den Wagen. Vielleicht hatte ich ja Glück und Deidara hatte das Hauptquartier fürs erste verlassen. Aber da das Glück sowieso nie auf meiner Seite war und ich mich früher oder später eh mit meinen Problemen auseinandersetzen musste... Ich setzte einen desinteressierten Gesichtsausdruck auf und betrat das Versteck. Von dort aus konnte ich bereits Hidans Gefluche vernehmen. Nichts ungewöhnliches, doch irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es etwas mit Deidara zu tun hatte.  
Bedacht leise ging ich durch den langen Gang und wurde von Konan abgefangen, die gerade aus der Küche gekommen war. Ich erwiderte ihren Blick und biss mir leicht auf die Unterlippe, die Frau sah alles andere als begeistert aus. Irgendwie bekam ich langsam das Gefühl, dass sie mich auf dem Kieker hatte. Betont langsam verschränkte Konan die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte mich mit durchdringendem Blick an.

„Sasori... ich spreche für die gesamte Organisation, wenn ich dir sage, dass die Show, die du und Deidara seit den letzten Wochen hier abzieht, ungemein nervenaufreibend ist. Für jeden von uns. Es wäre für euch beide von Vorteil, wenn ihr eure Probleme möglichst bald aus der Welt schaffen würdet, denn ich bin überzeugt davon, dass sonst jemand anderes das gesamte Problem aus der Welt schaffen wird."

Langsam nickte ich. Mir war klar gewesen, dass die anderen genervt von uns waren, aber das es wirklich so schlimm war? Ich war schließlich derjenige, der zu leiden hatte.

„Hat Deidara-"

„Ja, hat er."

Mit angehobener Augenbraue sah ich die Blauhaarige an, die kurz die Augen schloss.  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was genau du getan hast, aber nachdem du scheinbar verschwunden warst, hat Deidara beschlossen, das Hauptquartier auseinander zu nehmen. Um deines Partners Willen und deinem eigenen, such ihn lieber schnell auf, bevor hier irgendwem der Kragen platzt."

Wieder nickte ich und bedankte mich dieses Mal leise, bevor ich, etwas Abstand haltend, an Konan vorbei eilte, um diesen blonden Trottel zu finden. Zwar war ich mir noch nicht sicher, was er wohl alles zerlegt haben mochte, aber da es wohl reichte, um jemanden zum Amoklauf zu motivieren, wollte ich mich lieber etwas beeilen.

Zuerst lief ich in unser Zimmer und stellte genervt fest, dass der Blonde an meine Sachen gegangen war. Er wusste genau, dass ich es nicht leiden konnte, wenn jemand in meinen Sachen herum schnüffelte. Nun lagen einige meiner Skizzen auf dem Schreibtisch verteilt und die Schubladen standen weit offen. Leise grummelte ich vor mich hin, hier war er nicht. Möglichst ohne auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, lief ich weiter durch das Versteck und überlegte, wo er wohl stecken könnte. Gerade, als ich an Itachis Zimmer vorbeilaufen wollte, ging auf einmal die Tür auf und ich wurde in den Raum gezogen. Mit angehobener Augenbraue sah ich zu dem Verantwortlichen hoch und es war Itachi selbst, der seinerseits ebenfalls ziemlich genervt drein blickte.

„Sasori-"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß... Ich suche ihn bereits, hast du ihn vielleicht irgendwo gesehen?"

Der Schwarzhaarige deutete an die Decke und ich bemerkte das offene Lüftungsschachtgitter.

„Er kriecht durch den Lüftungsschacht?", fragte ich ungläubig und Itachi zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das ist er zumindest, bis er durch das Gitter und auf mein Bett gefallen ist." Das Bett hatte es scheinbar nicht überlebt, der Rahmen war total hinüber und das Lattenrost musste ich mir gar nicht erst genauer ansehen, um zu wissen, dass es noch schlimmer als der Rest aussehen musste.

„Und weißt du, wo er jetzt ist?"

„Nein, er ist wie ein Verrückter aus dem Zimmer gerannt und hat deinen Namen gerufen. Ich war ein wenig überrascht, deswegen bin ich ihm nicht nachgelaufen."

Seufzend legte ich mir eine Hand an den Kopf und raufte mir leicht die Haare. Deidara war verrückt.. er war völlig geistesgestört.

„Ok.. ich finde ihn schon. Er wird noch irgendwo im Hauptquartier sein, denke ich."

„Beeil dich lieber, bevor Hidan oder Kakuzu ihn in die Finger bekommen."

Mit einem Nicken verschwand ich aus dem Zimmer des Schwarzhaarigen und fuhr mit der Suche nach meinem Partner fort.

Möglichst leise schlich ich mich also an dem Zimmer von Kakuzu und Hidan vorbei, die auf mich wohl auch nicht sonderlich gut zu sprechen waren und hielt erschrocken die Luft an, als der Silberhaarige plötzlich wieder anfing zu fluchen. Er hatte zwischendurch wohl eine Atempause einlegen müssen... oder Kakuzu hatte ihn anderweitig beschäftigt...  
Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf, um solch einen Gedanken wieder loszuwerden und schlich mich weiter, auch, wenn mich die beiden bei dem Lärm eh nicht gehört hätten. Allerdings musste ich feststellen, dass es verdächtig verbrannt roch.. und ich hoffte, dass Deidara nicht dafür verantwortlich war.  
Als nächstes versuchte ich es in der Waschküche. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein...", murmelte ich vor mich hin, während ich meinen Blick über den Boden wandern ließ. Überall lagen Klamotten herum, es sah aus, als sei ein kleiner Tornado durch den Raum gefegt. „Zumindest weiß ich, dass er hier auch schon war..."

Mit einem Seufzen drehte ich mich wieder um und machte mich gleich daran, weiter nach diesem durchgedrehten Blondschopf zu suchen. So schlimm hatte er sich ja noch nie benommen.  
Das Versteck war nicht gerade klein und da ich keine Ahnung hatte, ob mein Partner nicht wieder in den Lüftungsschacht gekrochen oder vielleicht doch das Hauptquartier verlassen hatte, war ich mir bald nicht mehr so sicher, wo ich eigentlich noch suchen sollte. Leise stöhnend lehnte ich mich an die kalte Wand in einem der schlecht beleuchteten Gänge und überlegte mir, wo er noch sein könnte. Als ich schließlich ein unheilvolles Krachen vernahm, ahnte ich bereits nichts Gutes. Unsanft biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe und rannte los in Richtung Waffenlager. Deidara konnte doch nicht wirklich so blöd sein und das Waffenlager auf den Kopf stellen.. oder?

Da wir uns auf unseren Raubzügen eine Unmenge an Waffen angeeignet hatten, besaß Akatsuki sogar mehrere Räume, in denen wir Waffen lagerten. So überraschte es mich kaum, dass sich mein Partner nicht im ersten Raum befand, an dem ich ankam. Ich öffnete die Tür und stellte fest, dass das Gitter des Lüftungsschachts auch hier offen stand, darunter befand sich ein Regal. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, lief ich zu dem Regal herüber und kletterte daran hoch, um in den Lüftungsschacht zu klettern. Wieso war Deidara bloß auf solch eine Idee gekommen? Das würde ich ihn wohl fragen müssen, denn nachvollziehen konnte ich es nicht.

Langsam kroch ich durch den dunklen Schacht und vernahm abermals ein Poltern. Ich schien auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein. „Deidara?", fragte ich ein wenig lauter und kniff die Augen zusammen, als es in dem Schacht hallte. „Danna?" Ja, ich war auf dem richtigen Weg.  
„Bleib gefälligst wo du bist, ich komme.", meinte ich in einer normalen Lautstärke und kroch so schnell ich konnte weiter. Als ich jedoch an einer Abzweigung ankam, musste ich kurz innehalten. Durch Schächte zu kriechen würde sicher nicht mein Hobby werden.

„Wo bist du?"

„Hier! … Keine Ahnung, es ist- Autsch!"

Mit einem Grummeln verdrehte ich die Augen und folgte einfach der Stimme des Blonden. Es war stockfinster, aber ich konnte immer noch Deidara hören, sodass ich ihn bald gefunden hatte. Auch, wenn unser Zusammentreffen ein wenig schmerzhaft war.

„Danna? Du solltest aufpassen, ich hocke hier schon eine Weile und-" KRACH!

Da es stockdunkel war, hatte ich das offene Gitter nicht bemerkt und war durch das Loch gefallen. Gelandet war ich mitten auf Deidara, der unter dem Gitter gestanden und auf mich gewartet hatte.

„Aaah.. verdammt, Sasori... hast du zugenommen?"

„Halt die Klappe... aber danke, dass du meinen Sturz abgefedert hast, Blödmann.", konterte ich und rollte mich von meinem Partner.

„Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass das Gitter offen steht."

„Das wollte ich gerade, hmm. Allerdings hab ich auch erwartet, dass du wenigstens ne Taschenlampe dabei hast, wenn du schon durch den Schacht krabbelst."

„Pfft. Hast du denn keine?"

„Ich hatte eine, aber die Batterie war plötzlich leer und dann bin ich hier drin gelandet."

„Na toll.. gibt es hier kein Licht?"

„Nein.. ich hab den Schalter zwar gefunden, aber die Glühbirne ist wohl durchgebrannt oder so, hmm... die Tür ist verriegelt und abgeschlossen, da bin ich nicht durchgekommen, also wollte ich es nochmal durch den Schacht versuchen, aber hier gibt es nichts, das man als Leiter benutzen könnte."

„Das wird ja immer besser...

„Wir könnten es mit einer Räuberleiter versuchen, hmm."

„Ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass die Decke dafür zu hoch ist..."

„Wir könnten es wenigstens mal versuchen, Sasori."

„Ja ja… und du bist sicher, wir kommen nicht durch die Tür?"

„Das ist eine Metalltür oder so.. und ich habe nichts, womit ich sie aufsprengen könnte, hmm."

„Das hier sollte eine Waffenkammer sein, hier muss es doch irgendetwas geben."

„Hier gibt's nur Müll, dass muss einer der Räume sein, die wir ausgeräumt haben, um Platz zu schaffen… nichts brauchbares."

„Na gut.. dann eben die Räuberleiter…", murmelte ich geschlagen und rappelte mich auf. Neben mir tat Deidara das Gleiche und ich begann vorsichtig nach ihm zu tasten. Nach einem Moment ergriff er meine Hand und legte sie auf seine Schulter.

„Auf drei, hmm."

Ich brummte bloß und wartete darauf, dass der Blonde runter zählte. Wir mussten uns noch immer unter dem Gitter befinden, also ging ich davon aus, dass ich wohl an die Schachtöffnung herankommen würde, sollte sie sich nicht außerhalb meiner Reichweite befinden.  
Wir versuchten es und ich schaffte es nicht. Wir versuchten es ein weiteres Mal, doch auch dieses Mal funktionierte es nicht. Ich zählte die nächsten Male nicht mehr mit, aber irgendwann beschwerte sich Deidara darüber, dass seine Handgelenke schmerzten und ich glaubte, meinen Knöchel verdreht zu haben. Da es nicht so aussah, als würden wir über diesen Weg wieder aus dem Raum heraus kommen, gaben wir es auf.  
Schreien konnten wir, soviel wir wollten. Das Hauptquartier war groß und die Waffenlager befanden sich ein gutes Stück vom Wohnbereich entfernt, aus Sicherheitsgründen. Hören würde uns so schnell also niemand, das hieß, wir mussten irgendwie die Zeit totschlagen, bis uns irgend jemand finden würde.

Von dieser Erkenntnis nicht gerade begeistert, lehnte ich mich an eine Wand und rutschte zu Boden. Deidara kam meinem Beispiel nach und ich merkte, wie er sich neben mich setzte.  
„Wo warst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit, Danna?", fragte er mich und ich ließ meinen Kopf gegen die Wand fallen. Ich war so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, wieder aus diesem Raum zu kommen, dass ich ganz vergessen hatte, wieso ich eigentlich dort war.  
„Ich… war unterwegs.. Dinge erledigen.", erwiderte ich und überlegte, wie ich ihm nun am besten erklären konnte, wie ich mir unsere Zukunft vorstellte. Währenddessen war ich heilfroh, dass es so dunkel war, so konnte mein Partner wenigstens nicht sehen, wie rot ich im Gesicht war.  
„Dinge erledigen?", fragte er skeptisch und ich hörte seine Kleidung rascheln.  
„Jaah… ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen.. etwas wichtiges..", antwortete ich und erschauderte, als ich Deidaras Atem auf meiner Wange spürte. Schnell hob ich die Hände und schob ihn ein wenig von mir, ich wurde nervös. Wenn ich meinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen wollte, ihm zeigen wollte, dass er nicht mit mir umspringen konnte, wie er wollte, musste ich mich zusammen reißen. Doch das war wirklich leichter gesagt, als getan.

„Deidara? Ich habe nachgedacht."  
„Und worüber?" Ich blinzelte etwas. Irgendwie hörte sich die Stimme des Blonden ein wenig.. rau an.  
„Eh… über.. uns.. Ich habe über uns nachgedacht." Wenn das so weiter ging, würde ich auch freiwillig in diesem Raum bleiben, auch, wenn man uns hier raus holen sollte , dachte ich mir. Mit solchen Situationen konnte ich einfach nicht umgehen. Überraschenderweise schwieg Deidara, sodass ich nach einer kurzen Stille fortfuhr:

„Mittlerweile ist genug passiert, dass man wohl sagen kann, wir müssen einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Was hast du eigentlich genau hier veranstaltet, Konan hat angedeutet, dass es nun wohl genug Leute gibt, die uns am liebsten die Köpfe abreißen würden."  
Ich vernahm ein Schnauben und nochmaliges Rascheln. „Ich.. hab dich gesucht-„  
„Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht, aber wieso hast du dabei.. solch ein Trümmerfeld hinterlassen? Ich glaube, ich habe noch nicht einmal das gesamte Ausmaß gesehen..", unterbrach ich ihn und erinnerte mich an den verbrannten Geruch im Gang zu Kakuzus und Hidans Zimmer.  
„Ich war verwirrt! Du hast mich einfach so aus heiterem Himmel geküsst! Dann bist du abgehauen, warst spurlos verschwunden! Nicht mal dein Handy hattest du dabei.. ich hab gehofft, dass du dich einfach irgendwo im Hauptquartier verschanzt hast und ich dich hier irgendwo finden würde, hmm.", antwortete er mir und dieses Mal war ich mir sicher, dass sich seine Stimme ziemlich rau anhörte.  
„Das.. war unsagbar dumm.."  
„Ich weiß… Ich weiß auch nicht, was mich dazu geritten hat, hmm.", meinte der Blonde beleidigt und ich lächelte leicht.  
„Mach es einfach in Zukunft nicht noch einmal.."  
„Wieso sollte ich so etwas noch einmal machen?"  
„Na, wenn du sagst, es lag daran, dass du verwirrt warst, nachdem ich dich geküsst habe, dann darf ich das wohl nicht mehr tun oder?", fragte ich ihn und ich konnte mein Herz klopfen hören, während ich auf seine Antwort wartete.  
„… Was?"

Ich verzog das Gesicht. Mit solchen Dingen musste man sich Zeit lassen, aber da ich generell nicht sonderlich geduldig war und ich es als nicht sonderlich angenehm empfand, über eine mir unbekannte Zeitspanne lang nervös, wie ein kleines Schulmädchen neben dem Schulschwarm, neben Deidara zu sitzen, beschloss ich das Ganze ein wenig zu beschleunigen.  
Angestachelt, durch eben diese Ungeduld, tastete ich mit einer Hand nach Deidara, drehte mich zur Seite und setzte mich auf seine Beine. Ich hielt ihn an seinen Schultern fest und drückte ihn gegen die Wand, während ich mich langsam zu ihm beugte.  
„Wenn ich dich jetzt küsse, was wirst du dann tun?", flüsterte ich in sein Ohr und spürte, wie er sich unter mir anspannte. Bingo~  
Wie es aussah, befand ich mich auf dem richtigen Weg. Das hieß allerdings nicht, dass es mir leicht fiel. Das tat es ganz und gar nicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich mein Magen zusammen ziehen und mein Herz so laut klopfen, dass Deidara es hören konnte. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte ich nicht einfach aufhören und lehnte mich ein wenig zurück, bloß um meine Lippen schließlich doch auf Deidaras zu legen. Ich schloss die Augen und war kurz davor, innerlich den ersten Punkt meines Plans abzuhaken, als Deidara plötzlich seine Arme um meine Taille legte und mit der Zunge über meine Lippen fuhr. Überrascht öffnete ich den Mund und bereute es fast, als die Zunge des Blonden in meinen Mund eindrang. Mir entwich ein leises Seufzen und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde mein Herz immer schneller schlagen. Während ich den Kuss erwiderte und mich ein wenig gegen meinen Partner drängte, schien mein Kopf sich langsam auszuschalten. Lange hatte ich mich aufgeregt, über alles mögliche, das Deidara getan hatte. Über meine Reaktionen, über Dinge, die ich hätte tun oder lassen sollen. Doch jetzt fiel es mir schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn, daran zu denken, dass ich eigentlich einen Plan gehabt hatte. Deidaras Zunge rieb an meiner und mir wurde ziemlich warm, sodass ich irgendwie sogar ganz froh war, als er seine kühlen Hände unter mein Oberteil schob und leicht über meine Haut rieb. Ich bekam eine angenehme Gänsehaut, sah mich jedoch gezwungen, den Kuss fürs erste zu lösen, da ich ganz einfach keine Luft mehr bekam. Etwas außer Atem schlang ich meine Arme um den Nacken meines Partners und lehnte meine Stirn an seine. In dem Moment, hätte ich gerne sein Gesicht gesehen, aber daran konnte ich zu der Zeit auch nichts ändern. Dieser Wunsch wurde zwar nicht erfüllt, dafür hatte es sich der Blonde jedoch zum Ziel gemacht, mich mit seinen kalten Händen verrückt zu machen. Quälend langsam schob er sie meinen Rücken hinauf und schließlich wieder hinunter, sodass es ein wenig kitzelte. Seufzend genoss ich die Berührung und setzte zu einem weiteren Kuss an, der ebenso motiviert erwidert wurde, wie der erste. Es begann leicht in meinen Fingern zu kribbeln, sodass ich meinen Griff um Deidaras Nacken langsam löste und mich meinerseits unter das Oberteil meines Partners vorkämpfte. Langsam schob ich den Stoff hoch und ließ meine Finger über seinen Bauch wandern. Die Haut war warm und weich und ich erschauderte unweigerlich, als die Hände des Blonden von meinem Rücken aus zu meiner Brust wanderten. Es wurde eindeutig zu heiß in diesen Klamotten. Ich ließ von Deidaras Bauch ab und griff nach seinem Shirt, um es ihm auszuziehen. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis der Blonde seinerseits von mir abließ und seine Arme hob, sodass ich ihm das Kleidungsstück ausziehen konnte. Wenige Sekunden später war auch ich oben ohne und drängte mich Deidara abermals entgegen, der zu einem dritten Kuss ansetzte. Ich spürte ihn gegen meine Lippen grinsen und zuckte zusammen, als er seine Hände auf meinen Hintern legte. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen löste ich den Kuss wieder, stützte mich an den Schultern des Blonden ab und lehnte mich ein Stück zurück.  
Ein wenig geschockt blinzelte ich in die Dunkelheit und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Was genau tat ich hier eigentlich? Das ganze drohte ein wenig aus dem Ruder zu laufen…  
„Sasori…", raunte der Blauäugige leise und mich ergriff ein wohliges Schaudern. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte. Das ganze abbrechen oder doch noch einen Schritt weiter gehen? Mein Verstand schrie förmlich, dass ich die Kontrolle behalten musste, aber diese Stimme wurde von der Lust unterdrückt, die sich langsam in mir aufbaute. Deidaras Berührungen gefielen mir und eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht, dass er damit aufhörte, mich anzufassen. Meine Verwirrtheit wurde jedoch eiskalt ausgenutzt und ehe ich mich versah, fand ich mich mit dem Rücken auf dem kühlen Boden liegend wieder, nun war es Deidara, der auf mir hockte. Langsam legte er sich auf mich und ich bemühte mich, nicht gleich meine Arme um ihn zu schlingen. „Jetzt oder nie, hmm.", hauchte er in mein Ohr und ich wusste, dass etwas Wahres daran war.

+Kapitel+19+Kapitel+19+Kapitel+19+Kapitel+19+Kapitel+19+Kapitel+19+Kapitel+19+


	20. King of Hearts

+Kapitel+20+Kapitel+20+Kapitel+20+Kapitel+20+Kapitel+20+Kapitel+20+Kapitel+20+

Ein wenig überwältigt von der Situation, blieb ich ruhig liegen und hob erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit eine Hand an und legte sie auf Deidaras Wange. Dieser nahm meine Geste als eine Art wortlose Zustimmung zur Kenntnis und senkte den Kopf, um sanft Kuss um Kuss auf meinen Hals zu hauchen. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um das leise Stöhnen zu dämpfen, das mir unwillkürlich entwich, Deidara vernahm es jedoch trotzdem und begann an der empfindlichen Haut zu saugen. „Hmmmmnn~" Wohlig schaudernd lehnte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite, um Deidara mehr Raum zu geben, den er nur zu gerne annahm. Vorsichtig hob ich meine Hände an und streichelte über die Schultern des Blonden, über seine Schulterblätter, hinunter zu seinem Rücken, während er leise meinen Namen gegen meinen Hals raunte.

Seufzend lag ich unter dem Blonden, der meinen Hals Grün und Blau küsste. Das der Boden unter mir kalt und unsagbar unbequem war, störte mich zu dem Zeitpunkt überraschend wenig. Darüber nachdenken konnte ich sowieso nicht, denn mein Partner beanspruchte meine volle Aufmerksamkeit, die ich ihm nur allzu gerne entgegenbrachte. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich ziemlich verloren und das Gefühl wurde von Kuss zu Kuss immer schlimmer. Ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was ich eigentlich tun sollte.

Ein wenig hilflos streichelte ich weiter über den Rücken des Blonden, bis dieser schließlich von meinem Hals abließ. „Dei- hnnn..." Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und vergrub eine Hand in Deidaras langem Haar, nachdem dieser ein wenig zurück gerutscht war und sich nun an meiner Brust verging. Störte es ihn nicht, dass ich keine Ahnung davon hatte, was ich tun sollte oder bemerkte er es einfach nicht? Er ließ sich zumindest nichts anmerken und berührte mich weiter. Seine Hände glitten meine Seiten entlang, rieben über meine Taille, meine Hüften.

Mein Körper wurde ungemein warm und ich fühlte mich, als hätte mich jemand unter Strom gesetzt. War das normal? Mit einem Keuchen kratzte ich über Deidaras Rücken, der seinerseits den Kopf anhob und gegen meine gereizte Haut stöhnte. Verlangend streckte ich mich ihm entgegen, schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn wieder ein Stück höher, um ihn abermals zu küssen.

Für mich war es tatsächlich von Vorteil, dass man in dieser Dunkelheit nichts sehen konnte. Deidara hätte bloß die Unsicherheit in meinen Augen gesehen und ich hatte sicher nicht vor, wie ein verängstigtes Reh auszusehen, wenn ich mich endlich dazu überwunden hatte, den Blonden an mich heran zu lassen. Außerdem war ich wahrscheinlich so rot wie eine Tomate, zumindest war mein Gesicht so warm, dass ich beinahe glaubte, meine Wangen würden im Dunkeln leuchten. Glücklicherweise taten sie das nicht.

Der Blondhaarige erwiderte den Kuss verlangend und es wurde immer offensichtlicher, dass ich nicht so recht wusste, was zu tun war. So war es alles andere als verwunderlich, dass Deidara die Initiative ergriff und seine Hände zu meiner Hose wandern ließ. Hastig öffnete er diese und zog sie mir von den Hüften, ich hatte kaum Zeit, um zu reagieren. Unsicher griff ich nach einem Arm des Blonden und blinzelte ins Schwarze hinein, sagte jedoch nichts. Der Kuss wurde gelöst und ich spürte das Gesicht meines Partners in meiner Halsbeuge. Sanft hauchte er einen Kuss auf die empfindliche Haut und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Er raubte mir noch den Verstand.

Ich spürte, wie er sich ein Stück weit erhob und hörte das Rascheln von Kleidung. Jetzt öffnete er wohl auch seine eigene Hose. Nervös legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte zittrig, tonlos. Ich wusste nicht, was schlimmer war. Die Nervosität oder das Verlangen nach Deidara? Wieso übermannten mich diese Gefühle plötzlich so sehr? Wahrscheinlich hatte ich meine Gefühle zu lange unterdrückt, sodass sich einiges angestaut hatte.

Ich konnte nicht mehr zurück.

Ich konnte es nicht mehr ignorieren.

Ich musste mich auf Deidara einlassen.

Und noch viel schlimmer... ich musste mich auf ihn verlassen.

Auch nach all den Grübeleien und meinem Entschluss, ihm und somit auch mir, eine Chance zu geben, fiel es mir alles andere als leicht, mich fallen zu lassen.

„Wenn du dich weiter so verkrampfst, tust du dir noch weh, hmm.", hauchte er gegen meinen Hals und ich schauderte leicht. Er hatte es also bemerkt. Es hätte mich nicht wundern sollen. „Das ist leichter gesagt, als getan, du Blödmann...", nuschelte ich zurück und spürte ihn dann gegen meinen Hals lächeln.

„Du bist so niedlich.", raunte er leise und ich hielt die Luft an, um nicht zu seufzen.

„Ich bin nicht niedlich.", flüsterte ich zurück und spürte ihn im Gegenzug dafür über meine Hüfte streicheln. Er legte sich wieder auf mich und setzte zu einem weiteren Kuss an, den ich meinerseits willig erwiderte. Die letzten Kleidungsstücke, die wir noch trugen, landeten bald irgendwo auf dem Boden neben uns und ich erschauderte unter dem Blonden, der nun eindeutig die Führung übernommen hatte. Zwar hatte ich mir lange den Kopf zerbrochen und an einem Plan gearbeitet, um genau das zu verhindern, aber in diesem Moment war es mir ziemlich egal. Deidara wusste, was er tat und er ging dabei so vorsichtig vor, dass ich mich bald nicht mehr so verkrampfen musste.

Danach ging alles so schnell und doch ließen wir uns alle Zeit der Welt. Das erste Mal schlugen unsere Herzen im selben Rhythmus und ich klammerte mich an Deidara, als hinge mein Leben davon ab. Ich war so überwältigt von all den Gefühlen die mich mein Partner fühlen ließ, dass die Erinnerung bloß verschwommen, aber trotzdem wunderbar ist.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange wir dort auf dem Boden lagen, aber es kümmerte mich auch nicht weiter. Ich genoss es einfach, die Zeit mit Deidara zu verbringen und in seinen Armen zu liegen. Erst, als sich die Kälte langsam in meine Knochen zu fressen begann, löste ich mich von dem Blonden, um mich wieder anzuziehen. Das Timing war schon fast zu perfekt, denn bloß wenige Minuten, nachdem wir uns beide wieder angezogen hatten, wurde plötzlich die Tür geöffnet.  
Das Licht, welches von draußen in den Raum strömte, war so hell, dass ich die Augen zusammenkneifen musste, es bereitete mir beinahe Kopfschmerzen. Deidara schien es nicht anders zu ergehen, zumindest hörte ich ihn leise zischen. „Ihr habt euch gefunden und ihr lebt noch, das sieht doch gut aus.", vernahm ich Itachis Stimme und lächelte kaum merklich. Ohja, wir hatten uns gefunden.

+Kapitel+20+Kapitel+20+Kapitel+20+Kapitel+20+Kapitel+20+Kapitel+20+Kapitel+20+

Hocken eingeschlossen in dem Raum, zusammen. Kein Licht

Sasori muss sich zwischendurch daran erinnern, dass er einen Plan hat, seinerseits Dei zu verwöhnen xDDD Oben ohne


	21. Putzkolonne

+Kapitel+21+Kapitel+21+Kapitel+21+Kapitel+21+Kapitel+21+Kapitel+21+Kapitel+21+

Nachdem Itachi Deidara und mich endlich aus dem dunklen Raum befreit hatte, konnte ich garnicht schnell genug in mein Zimmer flüchten. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es mittlerweile war, aber glücklicherweise begegnete ich keinem anderen Organisationsmitglied auf meinem Weg, sodass ich, sobald ich mich wieder in meinem Sanktuarium befand das Licht einschaltete, die Tür hinter mir schloss und mich mit einem Seufzen gegen diese lehnte. Ein wenig überrascht war ich schon, als ich ein Klopfen an der Tür vernahm. Langsam drehte ich mich um, machte einen Schritt zurück und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, um einen misstrauischen Blick auf den Gang zu werfen, indem Deidara mit verschränkten Armen stand und mich mit angehobener Augenbraue ansah.

„Darf ich auch in unser Zimmer, hmm?", fragte er und schmunzelte kaum merklich. Ich blinzelte ein wenig verdutzt, nickte dann aber und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, bevor ich die Tür schließlich ganz aufschob. „Natürlich...", erwiderte ich und lächelte dann ein wenig beschämt.

Nachdem wir uns, während wir eingesperrt waren, so nahe gekommen waren, war mir natürlich bei unserer 'Befreiung' nichts besseres eingefallen, als sofort das Weite zu suchen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was peinlicher war.

Ohne den Blonden anzusehen, ging ich hinüber zu meinem Bett und setzte mich auf dieses. Es war mir zwar peinlich, aber ich fühlte mich nicht schlecht. Es war nicht so gelaufen, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, wie ich es geplant hatte... aber vielleicht war es so sogar besser. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es so besser war.

Erst, als ich spürte, wie sich die Matratze neben mir senkte, hob ich den Blick wieder an und sah meinen Partner neben mir sitzen. Er sah mich mit großen, blauen Augen neugierig an und ich spürte, dass ich rot wurde. Mein Gesicht wurde ganz warm.

„Darf ich mit dir in einem Bett schlafen?", fragte er mich und klang dabei so unschuldig wie ein kleines Kind, dass seine Eltern fragte, ob es bei ihnen im Bett schlafen durfte. Ich öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, bekam aber kein Wort hinaus. Irgendwie hatte ich es mir leichter vorgestellt, nachdem ich den Blondschopf endlich an mich heran gelassen hatte. Ein wenig unsicher sah ich ihn an, schloss meinen Mund wieder und seufzte leise, ein klein wenig frustriert. Vielleicht eine Sekunde später spürte ich, wie sich ein Arm um meine Taille legte und ich langsam zu Deidara gezogen wurde. Mit einem leichten Lächeln lehnte ich mich gegen meinen Partner und seufzte abermals, dieses Mal allerdings wohlig.

„Ist das ein ja oder ein nein, hmm?", fragte er weiter und ich zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was genau ich eigentlich wollte. Mit Deidara in einem Bett zu liegen war sicher schön, aber irgendwie ging mir das alles etwas zu schnell. Das hatte ich davon, dass ich mich auch ausgerechnet in solch eine aufdringliche Person verlieben musste.

„Ich verspreche, ich stelle nichts unanständiges an.", meinte er dann plötzlich und ich hob den Kopf an, um ihn anzusehen.

„Nichts allzu unanständiges. Du machst es mir schließlich nicht leicht.", korrigierte er sich mit einem breiten Grinsen und ich schüttelte bloß den Kopf, konnte aber ein Lächeln auch nicht unterdrücken.

„Dann ist es beschlossene Sache, wir teilen uns ein Bett, hmm!", erklärte er und strahlte mich förmlich an. So wie er mich ansah, konnte ich ihm kaum etwas entgegenbringen. Ich hatte aber auch nicht unbedingt Lust dazu, mich seinem Wunsch zu widersetzen. Ich beließ es dabei und ging stattdessen dazu über, meine Klamotten auszuziehen, bis auf die Shorts natürlich, und mich unter die Bettdecke zu kuscheln. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Deidara mir folgte. Nachdem er sich ebenfalls ausgezogen und das Licht ausgeschaltet hatte, kroch er zu mir ins Bett und schlang die Arme um meine Hüften, während er sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren vergrub.

Unterdessen legte ich meine Wange an seine Brust und lauschte dem Herzschlag des Blonden. Kam es mir nur so vor oder war dieser ein wenig schneller als er sein sollte? Meine Mundwinkel zuckten ein wenig in die Höhe, ich sagte jedoch nichts, sondern genoss einfach die Nähe und die Wärme, die Deidara mit sich brachte. Nach einigem Zögern legte ich schließlich ebenfalls meine Arme um meinen Partner und und ich glaubte spüren zu können, wie er sich noch weiter entspannte. Oder es war einfach nur Einbildung.

Es war schon verrückt, wie schnell das alles ging. Irgendwie befürchtete ich, dass es noch ziemliche Probleme mit sich bringen würde, wenn wir es nicht etwas langsamer angehen würden. Was das anbelangte, würde ich allerdings mit Deidara darüber reden müssen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er sich ein wenig zurücknehmen konnte, aber was blieb mir anderes übrig, als ihn zu fragen?

Stumm schmiegte ich mich an den Blonden und versuchte meine Gedanken beiseite zu schieben, sonst würde ich wohl nicht einschlafen können. Ich spürte, wie er mit einer Hand langsam über meine Hüfte rieb und dann über meinen Rücken. Seine Berührung war so beruhigend, dass es nicht einmal lange dauerte, bis ich eingeschlafen war.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, spürte ich eine Hand in meinem Nacken. Ich hielt meine Augen weiterhin geschlossen und musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken, als mein Nacken plötzlich gekrault wurde. Letztlich verriet ich mich dadurch, dass ich mich praktisch an den Blonden klammerte, der bloß leise lachte, als er dies bemerkte.

„Na? Auch endlich wach, hmm?", flüsterte er in mein Ohr und ich erschauderte kurz, weigerte mich, den Kopf anzuheben und ihn anzusehen. Stattdessen gab ich ein kurzes Brummen von mir, welches gegen Ende ein wenig die Tonleiter hochgestiegen war, da Deidara mich weiterhin kraulte und ich es einfach nicht mehr hatte unterdrücken können.

„Wie wärs? Soll ich uns Frühstück machen? Wir könnten im Bett essen und-"

„Ich hab keinen Hunger auf Cornflakes... und ich lasse dich ungern in die Nähe meines Essens... dabei bin ich der Giftmischer unter uns...", erwiderte ich leise, während mein Gesicht noch immer gegen Deidaras Brust lehnte. Einen Moment lang hörte ich nichts mehr, sodass ich neugierig die Augen öffnete und letztlich doch zu meinem Partner sah, der mich beleidigt anschmollte.

„Nun sieh mich nicht so an, du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass du kein Essen zubereiten kannst.", fuhr ich fort, doch der Blonde sah mich bloß weiterhin beleidigt an. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, bevor ich mich ruckartig erhob, ihn an den Schultern auf die Matratze drückte und mich dann auf sein Becken setzte. Verblüfft sah er mich an und ich schmunzelte ein wenig triumphierend. Ab und an musste ich ihn ja schließlich in seine Schranken weisen oder?

„Du wirst mich nicht mehr anschmollen, nur damit das klar ist.", grummelte ich. Der gewünschte Effekt ging allerdings unter, da ich gähnen musste. Deidara sah mich mit einem breiten Grinsen an und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Und was willst du tun, wenn ich es doch mache, hmm?", fragte er und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Na toll, er hatte mittlerweile wohl jeglichen Respekt vor mir verloren. Das hatte ich eigentlich vermeiden wollen.

„Das kommt ganz auf meine Stimmung an. Ich könnte dich nicht mehr in meinem Bett schlafen lassen... oder ich schmeiße dich gleich aus dem Zimmer. Vielleicht sperr ich dich auch eine Nacht lang mit Hidan in einen Raum ein, wie hört sich das an?", konterte ich nach einem Moment und konnte zusehen, wie sich der Mund des Blonden ein wenig verzog.

„Das würdest du tun? Ich dachte du liebst mich!", maulte er gespielt herum und ich verdrehte die Augen, bevor ich wieder von ihm stieg und aus dem Bett kletterte, um im Badezimmer zu verschwinden. Ich schaltete das Licht ein und zog die Tür hinter mir zu, bevor ich meine Shorts auszog und in die Dusche stieg. Mit einem leisen Gähnen drehte ich das Wasser auf und hörte dabei nicht, wie sich die Badezimmertür nochmals öffnete und wieder schloss. Ich stand unter dem Duschkopf, fuhr mir mit einer Hand durch die nassen Haare und hielt meine Augen geschlossen. Zumindest solange, bis sich zwei Arme um meine Mitte legten und ich gegen einen anderen Körper gezogen wurde. Erschrocken schrie ich auf, versuchte mich umzudrehen, rutschte allerdings bloß auf dem nassen Grund aus und riss den anderen mit mir zu Boden, der sich gegen mich gelehnt hatte.

„Au... verdammt..", grummelte ich und vernahm hinter mir ein leises Stöhnen. „Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet, hmm.", meinte Deidara, woraufhin ich genervt schnaufte. „Was soll ich denn sagen du Vollidiot? Wehe du erschreckst mich nochmal so! … Ich glaube, ich hab mein Fußgelenk verdreht..."

Nachdem ich Deidara aus dem Badezimmer gejagt und festgestellt hatte, dass meinem Fußgelenk glücklicherweise doch nichts fehlte, nahm ich in Ruhe eine Dusche. Danach schnappte ich mir ein Handtuch, trocknete mich ab, band mir das Tuch um und ging wieder zurück ins Zimmer, wo Deidara bereits auf mich wartete. Er hatte auf meinem Bett gesessen, doch sobald er mich erblickt hatte, war er aufgestanden und auf mich zugekommen. Vorsichtshalber hielt ich das Handtuch fest, damit es ja nicht zu Boden glitt und funkelte den Blonden böse an.

„Fass mich an und ich brech dir beide Handgelenke.", knurrte ich ihn an, woraufhin er stehen blieb und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Du hast ja wieder eine super Laune, hmm."

„Die hätte ich, wenn du nicht einfach so in der Dusche aufgetaucht wärst und ich keinen halben Herzinfarkt bekommen hätte. Jetzt ist das Bad frei, viel Spaß.", grummelte ich und seufzte dann erleichtert, als der andere im Badezimmer verschwunden war. Ich wartete noch einen Moment, bevor ich zum Kleiderschrank ging und mich anzog. Würde mich der Blonde nochmal so erschrecken, würde ich ihm sicher etwas brechen. Ob nun gewollt oder nicht.

Als auch Deidara geduscht und angezogen war, machten wir uns auf den Weg in die Küche. Ich hatte zwar auf ihn gewartet, jedoch kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Irgendwie musste ich ihm ja seine Grenzen aufzeigen. Da würde ich sicher noch vieles ausprobieren müssen.

In der Küche angekommen, stellte ich erleichtert fest, dass bloß Konan anwesend war, die allerdings nicht allzu glücklich aussah.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich.", seufzte sie und erhob sich von dem Stuhl, auf dem sie wohl schon etwas länger gesessen und auf uns gewartet hatte. „Pein ist alles andere als begeistert von dem, was ihr mit dem Hauptquartier angestellt habt.", tadelte sie uns beide und ich hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich hab gar nichts getan, das war Deidara!", meinte ich und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie der Blonde den Mund verzog. Ich hatte nicht vor, etwas auszubaden, das Deidara angerichtet hatte. Allerdings blieb es wiedereinmal an mir hängen. „Pein und auch mir ist das ziemlich egal. Du trägst mit Schuld daran, dass Deidara hier solch ein Chaos veranstaltet hat. Außerdem glaube ich, dass er beim Aufräumen ein wenig Hilfe gut gebrauchen könnte."

Ungläubig sah ich sie an, doch sie nickte bloß, bevor sie aus der Küche verschwand und sonst wo hin ging. Mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck wandte ich mich Deidara zu, der auch nicht sonderlich begeistert aussah.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Deidara. Du darfst von nun an auf der Couch schlafen."

+Kapitel+21+Kapitel+21+Kapitel+21+Kapitel+21+Kapitel+21+Kapitel+21+Kapitel+21+

So meine Lieben! Es folgt endlich wieder ein Kapitel! Wurd auch langsam, denn die nächsten Wochen muss ich für meine Klausuren lernen. Jetzt bin ich allerdings neugierig. Habt ihr gedacht, dass der nächste Tag so verlaufen würde? Ich hab das ganze mindestens 2 Mal umgeschrieben... es war Plotception :D

Naja, ich denke, man liest sich. Bis denne ^^


End file.
